Pelos Pátios Partidos em Festa
by Sulfrist .Soletine
Summary: Uma nova aprendiz chega ao Santuário, mexendo com todos os jovens aspirantes às armaduras de ouro. Fanfic escrita por Soletine e betada por Sulfrist! TODOS OS CAPITULOS ON!
1. Chapter 1

**PELOS PÁTIOS PARTIDOS EM FESTA**

Saint Seiya é marca registrada de Masami Kurumada e da TOEI/BANDAI, portanto não me pertencem. Mas o guardião Janos e Lunna Monami são meus e eu faço com eles o que eu quiser! HIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHA HA! *risada maligna*

**CAPÍTULO 01: Uma estranha visita e um novo aprendiz.**

O sol desaparecia vermelho no horizonte e o céu e a terra se enchiam de cores azuladas e alaranjadas. Shion observava o vivo espectro adentrar sua sala no santuário. Havia terminado seus afazeres e agora esperava. Porém, conhecendo seu amigo de longa data – e acreditava que ele não mudara nada mesmo depois de tantos anos – não esperaria por muito tempo. Levantou-se e foi até a entrada aguardar o visitante. Não demorou muito e duas sombras emergiram das escadarias. A mais alta era familiar, cabelos castanhos quase negros, olhos escuros, trajando vestimentas negras, como sempre, desde aquele dia fatídico. Nunca soube dizer com precisão se aquilo tratava-se de um eterno luto ou apenas a marca registrada de sua posição e meta. Como um monge e seu hábito. Já a menor tinha os cabelos castanhos, e trejeitos de impulsividade, como se sua estatura não pudesse conter tamanha energia que possuía. Mesmo amarrado no alto da cabeça, os cabelos caiam em cachos, amenizando o olhar desconfiado e arisco - que era comum a todos os jovens aspirantes a cavaleiros - e proporcionando-lhe um ar delicado e infantil. Vinha carregando uma mochila grande para o tamanho dela. No pescoço pendia um cordão com pingente de estrela, discreto, que passava quase despercebido pela sua simplicidade. Janos trazia sua pupila e futura sucessora.

- Boa noite, Shion.

- Boa noite, Janos. Sejam bem vindos.

- Esta é Lunna.

A menina cumprimentou o Mestre do Santuário com a cabeça, muito séria. Shion retribuiu o cumprimento e voltou-se para Janos.

- Como eu lhe disse antes, ela vai ficar junto dos outros aprendizes. Não se preocupe. Alguns deles viajam constantemente para visitar e treinar com seus próprios mestres, o que não será o caso dela. Não há real necessidade de sua saída do Santuário, uma vez que ela não concorrerá por uma armadura de ouro como os demais.

Janos ajoelhou-se diante de sua aluna:

- Estou indo.

- Tem certeza que não vai precisar de mim?

- Eu preciso de você aqui, desenvolvendo suas aptidões.

- Você quer dizer "protegida", não?

- Isso também.

- Não acredito que essas pessoas possam me proteger de qualquer coisa.

- Não seja arrogante, Lunna. Não subestime os outros só porque você possui alguma habilidade.

- Tá...ok. Quanto tempo dessa vez?

- No máximo um ano. Mas acredito que não chegue a isso. – respondeu Janos se levantando.

A garota respondeu com um leve interjeição.

- E comporte-se.

Lunna deu um sorriso cínico.

- Estou falando sério. Não vá me quebrar o braço de alguém como da outra vez. Seja menos rebelde. - E voltando-se para Shion - É meu amigo, eu não menti: Talvez você tenha um pouco de trabalho. Até breve. –e desceu as escadas adentrando a escuridão.

- Ei Janos!

O homem voltou o rosto em direção a discípula, parando na escadaria.

- Tome cuidado.

Janos esboçou um leve sorriso que quase não foi visto na escuridão. Em seguida desapareceu como se tivesse sido engolido por ela.

- Venha comigo, vou lhe mostrar o Santuário. E quero apresentar-lhe a um aprendiz que já conquistou sua armadura de ouro.

- A gente tem sempre que descer esse MONTE de escadas? Vocês nunca pensaram em botar um elevador não?

Shion riu. Ela era petulante. Sim...o Cosmos da Deusa Atena impede qualquer tipo de teletransporte.

- ...Sim, a deusa... – Lunna calou-se uns instantes observando o Mestre do Santuário. Ela não conseguia penetrar em sua alma e decifrá-lo. A única coisa que sentia era um misto de severidade e doçura. - O senhor deve ser muito antigo, não?

Shion voltou-se para ela sem diminuir o passo.

- Perdão, não quis ofendê-lo. Todos os velhos amigos de meu mestre são realmente velhos. E tão poderosos quanto ele. Ele detesta pedir favor, senhor, sabia?

Os dois calaram-se por uns instantes. Shion retomou a conversa:

- Lunna, há quanto tempo treina com Janos?

- Há oito anos. Desde os seis, desde quando...bem, ele deve ter-lhe contado.

- Sim contou. Contou-me também que tens um problema com autoridade.

- Sim, tenho.

- Pelo menos é franca e parece-me exigente consigo mesma e com os outros. Se sua dedicação for maior que sua rebeldia, vai se dar bem aqui.

Lunna pensou se aquilo era uma ordem ou um conselho.

- Estamos chegando...é aqui. – Shion parou a frente a uma casa com seis colunas sustentando um frontão. Acima deste, havia uma estátua de um centauro com segurando um arco e flecha. A casa de Sagitário. - Cavaleiro de Sagitário, peço permissão para adentrar sua morada! –anunciou.

- Sua visita é sempre bem vinda, Grande Mestre! – um rapaz dono de cabelos castanhos meio aloirados surgiu apressado de dentro da casa de Sagitário. No rosto um sorriso confiante e doce.

- Aioros, quero apresentar-lhe Lunna. Ela é discípula de um grande amigo e vai ficar uns tempos treinando junto com os outros garotos. Acredito que seu irmão tenha a mesma idade dela.

- Muito prazer! Nossa você vai ficar com os rapazes! Haha Tem alguns ali que são muito encrenqueiros! Mas se aproxime de Aiolia, meu irmão mais novo, se quiser ser amiga de alguém mais responsável! – Aioros riu assanhando os cabelos da menina.

Lunna não reagiu de imediato. Estava chocada. Os olhos azuis de Aioros emanavam uma bondade profunda. Ela nunca tinha visto isso antes e duvidou de sua capacidade de perceber a essência das pessoas. Às vezes ela não percebia nada, às vezes percebia algumas coisas, mas nesse rapaz ela percebia por completo e ela achou muito...bonito.

- Prazer conhecê-lo também, senhor Aioros. – abriu o rosto num sorriso.

- Já que você mencionou isso, Aioros, leve Lunna ao alojamento de Aiolia, Shura e Milo. Lá tem uma cama sobrando mesmo. Boa noite, Aioros.

- Boa noite, Mestre Shion.

Aioros e Lunna continuaram a descer as escadas. Lunna vinha calada e cabisbaixa, ainda chocada com a aparição de Aioros. Geralmente ela via tanta coisa feia, pontos sujos, inveja, cobiça, raiva, ciúme, dentre outras piores e mais obscuras que ela temia lembrar. E nele ela não viu nada. Somente uma luz forte. Será que era de verdade? "Não, Lunna, era de plástico!" Ela riu de seus pensamentos bobos e voltou a prestar atenção no caminho.

- Você é sempre tão calada assim? – Aioros sorria.

Ela corou com aquele sorriso.

- Er... Às vezes. É que sou assim mesmo meio fechada no começo, em lugares que não sou familiar, com pessoas que não sou familiar, essas coisas. Sem querer ofender!

- Rá! Isso é bem do signo de câncer, acertei?

- Sim...nasci em 13 de julho... Vocês são realmente ligados com esse lance de signo, né?

- Com certeza!

Lunna aos poucos foi se abrindo mais à simpatia de Aioros. Era realmente um rapaz muito bondoso, não errara no seu julgamento. Quis muito ser amiga dele. Se aproximar mais. Mas...ele era amável demais. Perfeito demais. Se ela chegasse perto, ela iria corrompe-lo, sujá-lo. Temia que o mero toque de sua mão pudesse infectá-lo. Eram tantos os pensamentos horríveis que povoavam a sua mente e impregnavam seu espírito que Lunna quase se sentia um vírus mortal. Resquícios do primeiro lugar que Janos a deixou...mas não, não era hora de lembrar isso. Aioros era uma lembrança boa que ela gostaria de guardar.

-Tem mais um cavaleiro que você precisa conhecer antes de eu levá-la ao alojamento...é aqui. - Aquela casa era diferente. Dois blocos saltavam a frente, deixando que a colunata se transformasse em fora de "U". Duas figuras de anjos em relevo destacavam-se em cada bloco. - Cavaleiro de Gêmeos, peço permissão para adentrar sua morada!

- Boa noite, Aioros. Seja bem vindo.

- Boa noite!

- Quem é a garota? É a novata de quem o Grande Mestre falou?

- Sim, é ela. Lunna este é Saga, o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos.

Lunna estendeu a mão ao cavaleiro que retribuiu o comprimento ocidental.

- Seja bem vinda ao Santuário. – ao tocar em sua mão, ela sentiu uma grande força, um grande poder e ousou pensar que era maior do que a que sentira em Aioros. Tentou enxergar além dos seus olhos, mas nada via. Saga era um outro enigma, mas diferente de Shion. Um enigma bem atraente ainda por cima. No último instante, acreditou que ele a analisava também, media sua força, e isso fez a garota retirar a mão desviando o olhar.

Aioros e Lunna se despediram do Cavaleiro de Gêmeos e continuaram sua descida. Àquela altura, era possível distinguir melhor o horizonte, os lampiões e tochas lá embaixo que dispersavam um pouco as trevas e aumentavam o calor. Era um lugar bonito, diferente e parecia que havia parado no tempo. Uma reconstituição perfeita da Grécia Antiga. Ou seria melhor dizer que ela voltara à Grécia Antiga?

Na porta de um alojamento de pedra, Aioros bateu. Um garoto muito parecido com Aioros abriu a porta.

- Irmão?

- Olá, Aiolia. Vim trazendo algumas novidades. Vocês vão ter uma nova companheira de quarto.

Aiolia olhou a garota morena, curioso. Sua expressão era de arrogância, como se fosse ela quem o olhasse de cima, apesar de que ela era um pouco menor que ele só.

- Ela vai treinar para ser cavaleiro?! – Shura e Milo apareceram nos cantos do vão da porta ao escutarem a exclamação de Aiolia.

- Não. Apenas vai passar um tempo conosco e treinar também. Mas não para ser cavaleiro.

Milo empurrou Aiolia pra um lado e ficou encarando Lunna como se tivesse ganhado um bichinho de estimação.

- Qual o seu nome?

- Lunna...

- Ela não devia estar usando máscara?

- Máscara?

- Bem, eu vou deixar vocês em paz. Lunna, os estudos e treinos começam bem cedo da manhã. Mas é só seguir os garotos. Qualquer dúvida pergunte a Aiolia ou a mim. Boa noite a todos. – Aioros se retirou e os rapazes passaram mais alguns segundo encarando a garota antes de deixá-la entrar no aposento.

- Ela é bonitinha. Vou botar a cama dela do meu lado. – disse Milo puxando-a para dentro. E virando-se pra Lunna falando mais baixo como se ninguém o fosse escutar – É que o Shura e o Aiolia tem um caso e se você entrasse no meio ia virar um _menage à_...

- Milo! – Aiolia estava indignado. – A menina mal chega e você já tá inventando história?!

- Não é história! É verdade!

- Eu te arrebento! – Aiolia foi pra cima de Milo derrubando-o no chão enquanto Shura ajudava Lunna com suas coisas. A garota tinha abandonado o ar esnobe e achava graça da briga entre os dois, que rolavam no chão.

No dia seguinte, durante as aulas de filosofia e história, Lunna logo se familiarizou com os outros aprendizes que não havia conhecido pela noite. Meio sem jeito a princípio, tentou manter a seriedade e ar superior que lhe era de costume, pois Lunna não confia em estranhos. Porém, ficou imediatamente amiga de Milo, que a carregava de um lado para o outro lhe mostrando os lugares, os costumes, apresentando-a aos colegas. Aliais, Milo foi o principal responsável pela derrocada do muro de arrogância de Lunna.

Afrodite era engraçado e com rosto de boneca, mas às vezes meio afetado. Carlo não falou com ela de imediato e Lunna prontamente lembrou-se da explicação de Aioros sobre os cancerianos, que também se aplicava a ela. Mu era gentil e prestativo, uma graça. Mas o amigo que sempre o acompanhava, Shaka, não. Na verdade, Shaka era meio presunçoso e cheio de regras e normas. Só Mu mesmo para agüentá-lo. Aldebaram era um rapaz grande e doce, um gigante que não esmagaria uma flor. Lunna ficou empolgadíssima quando descobriu que era brasileiro.

- Eu também sou! – revelou com entusiasmo.

Kamus e Shura eram meio quietos, calados, mas de maneiras diferente. O garoto que tinha treinado na Sibéria era muito inteligente e um estudante dedicado. Tímido também. Já o silêncio de Shura era devido ao jeito contemplativo e reservado. Mas ele sabia sair da sua quietude quando queria. Aiolia tinha um orgulho muito grande do irmão mais velho e também certo status por causa dele. Era meio atrapalhado de vez em quando e sempre prestativo com Lunna, mas a menina logo percebeu que não era com todos que ele agia assim. Talvez operasse desse modo para impressionar a garota ou o próprio irmão.

Lunna logo descobriu as idades de cada um: Aiolia, Milo, Kamus, Mu, Shaka e Aldebaram tinham quatorze como ela. Shura e Carlo tinham dezessete, Afrodite tinha dezesseis. Aioros tinha dezenove e Saga vinte (1). A novata estava bastante satisfeita com tudo que vinha descobrindo, mas o mesmo não valia para os aprendizes, que se sentiam frustrados por ela nunca responder suas perguntas. A única coisa que descobriram era que nascera no Brasil, que seu mestre Janos a deixara lá por algum tempo, e que nunca, nunca tirava o cordão surrado de estrela do pescoço. Sendo assim, todos esperavam ansiosos pelo treino para ver se ela era tão boa de luta quanto eles.

O mestre deu algumas explicações a Lunna antes de começar o treinamento. Ele havia pedido a ajuda de Saga que era o mais velho e experiente para formar dupla com ela naquela tarde e tirar-lhe qualquer dúvida. Lunna olhou seu oponente de 1,88 m de altura e suspirou, enquanto ela própria ainda estava longe dos 1,70m que Janos afirmou que ela ia alcançar. E quando Janos diz, está dito. Saga também não estava muito feliz. Não gostava muito de treinar com os mais novos e ainda com alguém tão mais baixo. Pior ainda: uma mulher. As únicas guerreiras que ele conhecia eram as amazonas e elas não eram páreo para ele. Saga tentava disfarçar o tédio que se formava em seu rosto.

Qual não foi sua surpresa, ao início dos treinos, ao descobrir que Lunna era bastante ágil e forte. Não tão forte quanto ele, afinal ela era uma criança e ele cavaleiro. Mas o chute que atingiu suas costelas estava provocando uma dor considerável. Os outros aprendizes ficaram espantados, pois ninguém acertava Saga com facilidade. O mestre estava satisfeito por ter a confirmação de que sua escolha de duplas funcionara. Saga deixou de subestimar a garota e ela não conseguiu mais acertá-lo o resto do treino.

A menina era realmente a sensação. A novidade tinha agradado tanto que cada um queria puxar conversa, puxa-la para um lado. Lunna se sentia muito feliz por ter tantas atenções voltadas para si. Geralmente, ela não era bem recebida. E há muito tempo não se sentia tão bem.

- Parece que vou realmente gostar da Grécia. – falou um dia para Milo enquanto voltavam de um treino.

- Lun, fala pra mim...você vai suceder seu mestre, né? – Milo perguntou.

- Eu sou a única chance de aposentadoria dele haha.

- E que cargo você vai assumir? Você vai receber alguma armadura também? O que o seu mestre faz?

Lunna encarou Milo decidindo-se até onde contaria.

- Meu mestre é um guardião.

- De quê?

- Bem... De planos como esse. Dimensões, mundos paralelos.

- Está brincando?

- Bem... na maioria das vezes apenas observamos. Não podemos interferir em certas acontecimentos.

- Mas...mas ele protege contra o quê?

Lunna e Milo entraram no dormitório onde Aiolia e Shura se encontravam. Foram para suas camas e Lunna retomou a conversa baixinho de forma que os outros não a ouvissem.

- Não posso lhe dizer muito, Milo. Mas um dia você vai saber, afinal, você vai ser um cavaleiro de ouro, não é? Eu sei que o Grande Mestre sabe e penso que Aioros e Saga sabem também. Meu mestre não me fala muito as coisas e eu deixo de perguntar. – Lunna parou para refletir um instante e continuou. – Penso que quando for à hora tudo vai ser revelado tanto pra mim quanto pra você.

- Lunna, você fala como se tivesse contando uma história – Riu - ou uma profecia. – disse Milo brincando aparentando não ter dado a devida importância a tudo que ela contara.

- Dã e você fala como um bebezinho! – Lunna lhe deu língua e lhe enfiou o travesseiro na cara.

Não demorou muito para Milo, que não sabe ficar de boca fechada, contar para todos os outros amigos, que sua nova amiga era uma "guardiãzinha".

(1): Eu alterei a idade de Saga e Aioros para ficar mais coerente com a história. Na verdade era para Saga ter 22 e Aioros 21. E também, a essa altura do campeonato, esse povo já era para estar com suas armaduras, serem cavaleiros. Mas aiiii não ia ter graça! xD


	2. Chapter 2

**PELOS PÁTIOS PARTIDOS EM FESTA**

Saint Seiya é marca registrada de Masami Kurumada e da TOEI/BANDAI, portanto não me pertencem. Mas Lunna Monami é minha e ninguém tasca! HIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHA HA! *risada maligna*

**CAPÍTULO 02: Aioros.**

Milo logo contou a Lunna sobre a "Sexta-Feira das Escapadas", o dia em que, quase semanalmente, burlavam a vigilância do Santuário e desciam até os vilarejos vizinhos para se divertir, namorar e aprontar. Lunna ria desses seus amigos que apesar de terem ideais e obrigações tão elevadas, ainda não passavam de meninos. Ainda bem. Fatalmente, ela mesma começou a fazer parte das escapadas, para desespero de Mu e Shaka que sentiam que haviam perdido a "oportunidade de salvar uma alma", como dizia Aldebaram.

Nos vilarejos, eles realmente aprontavam. Alguns tinham namorada em cada um deles, outros paqueravam quem aparecia. Lá também, quando Shura ou Aldebaram iam, compravam ou trocavam objetos por bebidas se fazendo passar por adultos e saiam pro meio do mato para beber escondidos. Apesar de Saga sempre freqüentar as escapadas, ele não era dado a favores ou ajudava os menores, preferindo andar sozinho. Afrodite, sabe Zeus como, descobria lugares "interessantes", geralmente com jogo, prostitutas e strip-tease. Lunna não gostava muito, com razão, mas acabava acompanhando os outros por curiosidade e por não querer ser deixada para trás. Gostava quando Shura, Aiolia ou Aldebaram iam, pois assim podia ter umas conversas mais construtivas, além do que, o capricorniano dividia seus cigarros com a garota. Era proibido fumarem, mas essa e várias outras regras eram constantemente burladas. Milo era legal, mas às vezes muito infantil. Afrodite nem se fala em termos de conteúdo e Carlo...bem ela não gostava muito de Carlo e achava que nem ele dela. Kamus, Mu e Shaka nunca iam, o que era uma pena. Milo ficava triste de Kamyu jamais querer vir. E ver Milo triste deixava a menina triste também.

Havia outro motivo, que não apenas pura diversão, que fazia a garota participar das "Sexta-Feiras das Escapadas" e outras caminhadas pelo Santuário. Ela tinha esperança de esbarrar com Aioros nas andanças e esquecê-lo nas escapadas, paquerando com alguns meninos e bebendo o que existia em abundância: vinho. Os garotos com os quais dividia o alojamento já estavam acostumados com Lunna sempre aproveitar uma brecha, uma folga, para perambular por aí. Inclusive, aproximava-se de Aiolia só para ter mais oportunidades de ver aquele homem que tanto a impressionara.

Aioros ficava geralmente na Casa de Sagitário e Lunna chegou a, umas duas ou três vezes, inventar algum assunto, alguma coisa para perguntar a Shion só para poder passar pela casa. Sempre que ela o vislumbrava ao longe começava a cantar baixinho: (1)

"Tu trazias pássaros entre os dedos,

Tu regias o fogo fantástico da constelação,

Tu brincavas com dez sóis, desafinando os eclipses,

Das almas alheias

Das almas alheias..."

Como é que podia ser aquilo? Lunna sonhava em poder ficar olhando bem dentro daqueles olhos azuis, cheios de bondade e ternura. Cheios de confiança e fé. Ah sim, Aioros tinha uma determinação e fé inabalável em relação à Deusa Athena, ou Αθηνά. E essas características só o deixavam mais belo. A gentileza e delicadeza de Aioros era impressionante. Ele nunca levantava a voz para ninguém e mesmo os assuntos mais sérios, resolvia-os com um sorriso.

Não demorou muito para a jovem reparar nas características físicas do rapaz. Ele era alto, quase da altura de Saga, apesar de ser mais novo que o mesmo. Tinha braços fortes devido principalmente ao manuseio do arco e flecha. Seu cabelo ficava completamente loiro ao sol, chamando a atenção para a faixa que sempre usava na testa. Ela ia vê-lo treinar com o arco e ele acenava para ela ao longe. O rosto e o corpo suado debaixo do sol.

"Pelos pátios partidos em festaa

Em festa

Pelos pátios partidos em festaa

Em festa..."

Mas a menina corava e tentava afastar da sua mente qualquer pensamento "indigno" em relação à Aioros. Aioros era uma tela a óleo ainda úmida que não devia ser tocada. Aioros era quase um santo, um ser abençoado. Lunna se sentia impura, maligna, algo que devia ser trancafiado e o cavaleiro era um templo sagrado o qual não poderia jamais entrar. Esse sentimento que tinha em relação a si mesma só aumentava quando ela pensava naquele homem, como a luz muito forte que realça as sombras mais escuras da noite. E assim, alargava ainda mais o abismo que existia entre eles. Ela apenas observava ao longe, conformada e resignada. E estava feliz com o jeito que as coisas caminhavam; não deixava de ser uma maravilha.

"Tu cantavas docemente no meio do vento,

E todo momento é

Uma maravilha

Ééé uma maravilhaaaa..."

E assim ela passava por ele, cabeça baixa para não faltar ar, coração doído, todavia leve. Pois aquela terra tinha o dom de purificar e oferecer paz a todas as almas.

Para Aiolia, era uma satisfação ter Lunna grudada nele. Sempre que tinha dúvidas era a ele que ela recorria. Milo, que geralmente era possessivo em relação ao "seu bichinho de estimação", invariavelmente trocava a menina por Kamyu. E quando isso acontecia, Lunna vinha para perto de Aiolia. A não ser que ele não estivesse por perto, ela se achegava a Aldebaram e Mu.

Aiolia abria o sorriso por desfilar pelo Santuário com uma garota ao lado. Em parte, sentia-se orgulhoso por saber que estava cumprindo veementemente as determinações do irmão de tomar conta da novata. E ter a aprovação do irmão, deixava-o de peito estufado. Por outro lado, seu ego inflava por ter sempre a companhia de uma garota bonita e que não usava máscara como as amazonas. (Já as amazonas não ficavam nada contentes com a moça: tomavam o ato de não usar máscara como uma afronta a elas. E isso rendia a Lunna comentários maldosos sobre que tipo de treino ela costumava fazer com os demais cavaleiros.) Além disso, Aiolia percebia que Lunna admirava também seu irmão mais velho e muito de suas conversas eram relacionadas ao seu caráter e suas realizações.

- Você sabia que Aioros é candidato à Grande Mestre?

- Ah é? E como se escolhe isso?

- Além das habilidades de luta, é pelo caráter, senso de justiça, essas coisas.

- Ah, humanidade e bondade ele tem de sobra.

- Ô fã-clube de Sagitário. Vocês não estão se esquecendo que Saga está no páreo também não? – Carlo estava andando próximo e não pôde deixar de escutar a conversa.

- Saga?! – Lunna não conseguia pensar como poderia existir alguém mais qualificado que o irmão mais velho de Aiolia.

- Saga é mais forte que Aioros.

- Não é não! – retrucou Aiolia impulsivamente.

Lunna tinha que concordar com o italiano. Saga era realmente poderoso. Mas mesmo assim, para ela, Aioros era o ideal para o cargo.

- Aiolia, seu irmão é um bravo guerreiro. Mas o mundo é dos mais fortes e a bondade de Aioros faz ele ser mais fraco que Saga.

Aiolia já estava para partir pra cima do canceriano, quando Shura, que estava passando na hora, interveio:

- Que papo mais de mafioso é esse, ô siciliano! Vamos, que o mestre tá chamando a gente pra treinar. – E saiu puxando Carlo pelo braço, enquanto Lunna se levantava e fazia o mesmo com Aiolia.

Lunna formou dupla com o leonino e continuaram a conversa baixinho para o mestre não escutar.

- Dia 30 é aniversário do meu irmão. Tava pensando em fazer algo para dar para ele. Quer bolar alguma coisa comigo?

- Claro!

Os dois pensaram o resto da noite sobre o que fazer para presentear Aioros. Acabaram por decidir lhe fazer um arco novo para treino. Lunna sonhou aquela madrugada com o sorriso de Sagitário ao receber aquele presente. Na manhã seguinte, procuraram por amazonas e outros cavaleiros que o ensinassem a produzir um arco. Depois, foram atrás do material necessário: madeira e corda. Tiveram muito trabalho para escolher a madeira certa e talha-la no formato do arco. Tiveram que refazer o trabalho algumas vezes também.

O dia havia chegado e o arco ainda não estava terminado. Por sorte, dia 30 caíra num dia sem treinos e obrigações. Aiolia deixou Lunna sozinha terminando de colocar a corda, enquanto ia atrás do irmão distraí-lo. Era uma surpresa e a garota estava nervosa, pensando no que o cavaleiro ia achar de tudo aquilo. Num descuido, cortou os dedos e acabou por manchar com sangue uma das pontas da corda.

- Ai! Agora vou ter que entregar assim... - choramingou por achar que não estava perfeito e muito menos a altura daquele homem.

Era final da tarde quando Lunna subiu até a casa de Sagitário. Reparou com um misto de orgulho e ciúme a quantidade de flores e outras oferendas deixadas na porta por servas, servos, cavaleiros e outros admiradores de Aioros. Aiolia devia estar lá dentro detendo o cavaleiro na casa até Lunna chegar. A menina respirou fundo e pediu permissão parar adentrar a casa de Sagitário, assim como Shion havia feito no dia da sua chegada. Lembrou-se daquela ocasião com ternura, pois tinha sido também a vez que conhecera Aioros. Aioros e seus cabelos claros. Aioros e seus olhos azuis.

Aioros surgiu com Aiolia. Lunna engoliu em seco. Segurava o arco enfeitado com uma fita verde nas costas, mas era impossível escondê-lo.

- Veja irmão! Fizemos um presente para você! – Aiolia correu ao encontro da garota.

A jovem, tremendo, mostrou o arco para Aioros. Definitivamente não era o arco mais belo. Estava mal talhado, com imperfeições na superfície, a corda estava escura numa das extremidades do arco vermelho. Aioros então notou o corte nos dedos indicador e médio de Lunna e relacionou imediatamente com o vermelho da corda.

O cavaleiro tomou o arco nas mãos e falou com aquele sorriso bondoso:

- É o arco mais bonito que já ganhei.

Lunna enrubesceu e o rosto de Aiolia se iluminou de satisfação e orgulho. Aioros segurou a mão cortada da menina, alisando-lhes os dedos machucados:

- Eu agradeço muito o seu esforço. Obrigado.

A novata paralisou com a ternura do cavaleiro e o seu toque. Primeiro entrou em pânico, pois o ser puro acabara de tocar o mal. Depois, como Aioros parecia continuar o mesmo, acalmou-se. Observou com paixão as mãos de seu objeto de adoração, os calos, os dedos firmes e precisos, as linhas que marcavam as dobras, os pequenos ossos que emergiam. Era uma mão de base quadrada, dedos compridos. A pele era áspera pelos excessivos treinos e tinha marcas, pequenas cicatrizes. Teve vontade de tomar aquela mão nas suas, alisá-las, lê-las. Sim...um dia leria aquelas mãos. Um dia, lhe diria o que o destino lhe reservava. Mas não naquele dia.

Saíram de lá depois que Aioros ofereceu-lhes um lanche. No caminho de volta, Aiolia falava sem parar, empolgadíssimo por tudo ter dado certo, da reação favorável do irmão dentre outras coisas. Entretanto Lunna estava absorta em seus pensamentos. Passou as mãos nos braços, sentindo o frio que era se afastar de Sagitário. Acreditou piamente que o inverno seria rigoroso na Grécia naquele ano e quase não pregou os olhos pensando nas mãos de Aioros.

(1): Esse trecho é uma referência à música "Pelos Pátios Partidos em Festa" da banda piauiense Validuaté. A letra dela segue abaixo:

"Eu tenho pra mim que aquele amor

Não era só pra dizer - era nada

- eu tenho pra mim que aquele amor

Não era só pra dizer - não tem nem rumo.

Tu trazias pássaros entre os dedos

Tu regias o fogo fantástico da constelação

Tu brincavas com dez sóis desafinando

Os eclipses das almas alheias

Tu abrias o sonho louco do querer em excesso

Tu puxavas um armário aberto balançando um lençol azul

Tu cantavas docemente no meio do vento e

Todo momento é uma maravilha

Tu sopravas a vida pulsando belamente

Tu andavas pela cidade e nós amantes éramos

Um filme de cores antigas e fortes

Tu erguias a gambiarra acústica do coração

Pelos pátios partidos em festa"


	3. Chapter 3

**PELOS PÁTIOS PARTIDOS EM FESTA**

Saint Seiya é marca registrada de Masami Kurumada e da TOEI/BANDAI, portanto não me pertencem. Mas Lunna Monami é minha, minha, minhaaaa! HIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHA HA! *risada maligna*

**CAPÍTULO 03: Fotos, Shaka e Ano Novo.**

Dezembro. Sexta-Feira das Escapadas. Estava fazendo um frio de rachar, mas Milo queria por que queria não deixar de sair do Santuário aquele dia. Tinha chegado aos seus ouvidos que um parque havia se instalado nas imediações de Atenas. Ele combinou com Lunna, Aiolia e Shura de convencer todos, sem exceção, a irem. Porém, a missão impossível de convencer Mu e Shaka tinha ficado para a menina.

- Vamoooos! Por favoooor!

Mu olhava meio sem jeito para uma Lunna que já lhe implorava puxando sua túnica.

- Eu posso até ir, já que é um parque de diversões. Mas não gosto de deixar Shaka sozinho.

- Vamos também, Shaka.

Shaka abriu os olhos e encarou-a como se tivesse dito algo absurdo.

- É claro que a resposta é não.

- Mas qual é o problema? É só um parquinho.

- É um local cheio de pessoas preocupadas apenas com prazeres mundanos.

- Shaka, eu não vou te levar pra um bordel. Só quero andar de roda gigante.

- Vamos, Shaka. Pode ser divertido. –Mu voltou-se para ele. Shaka estava surpreso pelo amigo lhe convidar, mas não deixou seu semblante transparecer. Encarava pensativo.

- Se a gente não gostar, voltamos para cá. Sem problemas.

- Eu não tenho roupa. – Shaka respondeu quase interrompendo Mu.

- Eu lhe empresto as minhas!- exclamou a garota.

- Não vou vestir roupas de menina. – Shaka respondeu de forma rude, sem atentar ao fato de que Lunna se vestia quase como um menino: jeans e camiseta.

- Eu lhe empresto as minhas, Shaka. – disse Mu gentilmente e, antes de Shaka esboçar qualquer reação, virou-se para a menina. – Você pode esperar um pouco lá fora? Vamos nos trocar.

Lunna saiu e quedou-se à porta. Milo já estava com o resto do pessoal – exceto Saga - alguns metros adiante. Ele fez sinal para ela como se perguntasse o resultado de sua investida. Lunna respondeu com um gesto para que ele esperasse. A porta se abriu instantes depois. Mu estava vestido uma camisa por cima de um moletom, pois estava frio. Shaka fitava desconfiado a camisa indiana e para a calça que deixava seus tornozelos apareceram.

- Você devia calçar meu tênis em vez dessas sandálias, Shaka. Está frio.

Shaka não respondeu. Estava mais preocupado em se sentir ridículo com aquelas roupas. Mu chegou perto dele e o fez vestir um casaco.

- Nossa, que cara, Shaka. Você deve está estranhando, mas está muito bonito com essas roupas. Não é, Mu?

- Ah...err...é sim. – Mu saiu do alojamento sem jeito.

Juntaram-se ao grupo e Lunna reparou que Kamyu era o único que não usava um agasalho. Mas não parecia incomodado. Riu de si mesma ao pensar que ele não ia sentir frio algum do jeito que Milo se enroscava nele.

As luzes do parque encheram os olhos dos adolescentes. Muitas pessoas passavam, crianças corriam e gritavam nos brinquedos. E tinha cheiro de cachorro quente e pipoca. Tinha maçã-do-amor, churro, algodão doce. Aiolia, Shura, Afrodite e Carlo já haviam sumido na multidão, deixando os outros para trás. Milo queria arrastar Kamyu para a multidão também, mas não quis deixar Lunna de babá cuidando de Shaka e Mu. Aldebaram, vendo a indecisão dos amigos chamou-os para tirar fotos numa cabine de fotos instantâneas.

- Vamos! Eu tenho algumas moedas!

Porém, já bem a frente da cabine, Aldebaram mirou uma moça muito bonita numa fila de churros. Virou-se para Lunna, despejou algumas moedas em sua mão e disse-lhe piscando o olho:

- Fiquem bem aí que e vou aculá. Divirtam-se.

A jovem e os outros olhavam atônitos Aldebaram ir em direção a moça. Ele se ofereceu para pagar um churro para ela. Mu observa preocupado Shaka, que assistia a cena com desprezo.

- Eita que o Deba não perde tempo! – Milo abafava um risinho malicioso.

- É brasileiro mesmo! – Lunna riu também batendo na mão de Milo.

- Eu vou na cabine primeiro! – Milo puxou Kamus para dentro da mesma.

Shaka havia se afastado uns metros com Mu e pareciam que estavam discutindo. Lunna ficou sozinha escutando Kamus reclamar de Milo dentro da cabine, até que o escorpiano puxou-a de repente para dentro:

- Vem também!

- Não não não! – Lunna tinha tropeçado e tentava sair da cabine desesperada. Mas era tarde. O flash havia anunciado que aquela era a última foto.

Lunna saiu correndo para pegar a tirinha de seis fotos que era impressa. Milo e Kamus saíram devagar da máquina e observaram com curiosidade a garota esperar impaciente pelas fotos. Quando elas saíram, Lunna de repente destacou a última em que ela aparecia.

- Ei Lu, o que você está fazendo?! – Milo tentou tomar a foto da mão dela. Mas Lunna a rasgou. —Porque fez isso? – Milo estava zangado e tomou-lhe o restante das fotos.

- Não posso sair em fotos.

Kamus e Milo olhavam a garota sem entender.

- Porque não? – Kamus quebrou o silêncio.

Ela abaixou o olhar para a foto rasgada em suas mãos.

- Meu mestre me proibiu.

Kamus notou que a garota tinha ficado nervosa.

- Espere aqui. Eu vou arranjar água para você. –saiu e deixou-a junto com Milo.

- Mas que proibição mais sem sentido...

- É que isso é para proteger nossos amigos. –Lunna encarou o garoto. – Nós temos muitos inimigos, Milo. E as fotos denunciam quem são queridos a nós. Vocês podem ser alvos, entende?

Lunna deu um suspiro e continuou.

- Isso é bem frustrante pra mim, pois adoro fotos. E eu sei que parece paranóia, mas não posso deixar de razão ao meu mestre. Os inimigos mataram sua esposa e filha. E eu não quero que o mesmo aconteça com vocês.

- Ora! Somos cavaleiros de ouro! Impossível nos vencerem! – Milo gargalhou.

A novata ficou envergonhada de subestimar seus amigos. - Estou me sentindo estúpida. Sem graça.

- Então vamos lhe devolver a graça tirando umas fotos! Vou fazer você ficar com uma cara bem engraçada.

Milo puxou Lunna para dentro.

- Ei Milo...o Kamus beija bem?

- Quê?!

FLASH.

- Hahah! Eu que fiz você ficar com uma cara gozada!

- Humpf! Ele beija bem sim, tá?

- Hahaha então você confessa que beija ele!

- Ai droga...

FLASH

- Kamyu vai me matar...você fica quieta!

- Não vou falar nada não, menino!

- Eu acho que quem não deve beijar nada é o Shaka!

A cabeça de Shaka entra de repente na cabine, os olhos completamente abertos, a expressão alterada:

- Como é que é?!

FLASH

- Nossa, é feio escutar a conversa dos outros! – Disse Milo com desdém.

Shaka já estava totalmente dentro da cabine e brigava com os dois.

- Como ousam me difamar?

- Ai Shaka é que você é tão restrito com essa coisa de Buda, meditação e castidade que a gente não pôde deixar de comentar. – continuou Lunna. – Estavamos nos perguntando quando é que o Mu ia conseguir te dar uns beijinhos.

- Como é que é?! – é a vez da cabeça espantada de Mu entrar de repente na cabine.

FLASH

Shaka voltou-se indignado para Mu, que adentrava a cabine.

- Shaka...porque está me olhando assim? E-eu não sei do que eles estão falando...

Lunna e Milo observavam quietos Mu tentar acalmar Shaka, que tremia de raiva. Estavam com medo de ele ter um colapso, quando Kamyu entrou segurando um copinho d'água.

- O que tá rolando?

FLASH

- Eu sabia que não devia ter vindo nesse lugar imundo! – Shaka saiu a passos duros e Mu foi atrás dele. Os três que restaram se entreolharam.

- Vem Kamyu! Ainda dá tempo pra última foto! – Lunna puxou Kamus, que se sentou do lado dela.

- Digam XIS!

FLASH

- Eu sabia, Mu. Você é igual a todos os outros. Não! Você é pior do que eles, por tentar me enganar com esse seu rosto bondoso.

- Você sabe que isso não é verdade, Shaka.

Kamyu, Milo e Lunna saíram da cabine e ficaram assistindo Shaka e Mu discutirem, mas não se aproximaram. Logo depois Aldebaram retornou:

- O que está havendo?

- O Shaka se irritou com uma piada nossa e tá descontando no coitado do Mu. – respondeu Lunna.

- E a moça, Deba? – lembrou Milo.

- Ah, eu fiquei de encontrar ela depois. Ela já ia embora...

Shaka havia abandonado Mu e agora caminhava para longe. Mu estava em silêncio, o rosto amargurado assistindo o amigo se afastar. Aldebaram se aproximou de Mu e com a mão em seu ombro disse:

- Venha, Mu. Vamos dar uma volta.

Milo, Lunna e Kamus se entreolharam.

- Ah! O Shaka é muito cheio de frescura! Deixa ele aí rodando pra ver se esfria a cabeça.

- Não fale assim, Milo. É melhor irmos atrás dele ou ele pode se perder. – repreendeu Kamus.

- Você não vai atrás dele, Kamus! – disse Milo zangado segurando o braço do francês.

- Gente, vocês ficam ai que eu vou correr antes que o Shaka suma. – a garota saiu correndo no meio da multidão.

- Vamos na roda gigante, Kamyu? – Milo já tinha mudado completamente o tom.

- Você não tem jeito, Milo...

Lunna correu uns instantes até avistar o indiano, parado, olhando para os lados. Estava perdido.

- Shaka!

O rapaz fez que não escutou e voltou a caminhar.

- Espera! – Lunna tocou seu ombro e ele se voltou para ela, retirando a mão bruscamente.

- Não me toque.

A novata se sentiu horrível com tamanha rejeição do virginiano. Mas ele era um ser devoto, puro, será que sentia o horror que inundava a alma dela?

- Shaka...assim você vai se perder.

- Eu não preciso de ajuda. Se me perdesse, o grande Buda me indicaria o caminho.

- Tá, sei...olha, porque a gente não volta? O Mu ficou tão chateado.

- Não me importo.

- Shaka, não desconte no Mu...foi eu que falei besteira. Era só uma brincadeira.

- Também não estou contente com o que disse. Mas Mu...eu estava errado sobre ele. – Shaka, com os olhos fechados, voltou seu rosto para as luzes fortes e ritmadas do parque.

- Errado sobre Mu?

- Mu se passa por uma pessoa elevada, generosa, compreensiva, e ele não é nada disso.

- Que absurdo, Shaka. Como pode dizer isso?

- É a verdade.

- Shaka, você gosta de Mu.

- Como se atreve?!— Virou-se para ela, o rosto fogueado de raiva.

- Deve ser difícil para você lidar com isso, pois você foi criado de uma forma diferente.

- Não gosto de Mu.

- Se não gostasse, não estaria não irritado.

- É que não gosto de você. Você me irrita.

"Shaka, você é cruel." Lunna calou-se por um segundo, apertando com a ponta dos dedos, impaciente, o pingente de estrela do cordão. Respirou profundamente para agüentar esse e outros coices que estariam por vir.

- Porque te irrito tanto? O que fiz para merecer sua indignação?

Shaka já se sentia incomodado com a garota lhe questionando e colocando suas reflexões em dúvida. Queria livrar-se dela.

- Você é ignóbil. Sua presença entre nós inspira pensamentos torpes. Você provoca os outros.

Lunna não agüentou e uma lágrima desceu por sua face. Achava que aqueles tipos de comentário só surgiam entre as amazonas. Enxugou-a e seu coração se apertou com a maldade que ia pronunciar.

- Porque Shaka? Eu te fiz ter pensamentos impuros? – perguntou com a crueldade e malicia que aprendera há muitos anos atrás.

Shaka levantou a mão para lhe bater no rosto, mas antes que isso ocorresse, a garota continuou:

- Pelo menos eu sei beijar, coisa que você nunca vai fazer pelo seu amado Mu.

O indiano abaixou a mão, já visivelmente transtornado. A garota temia por sua vida por ter quebrado a aparente calmaria do budista. Afinal, os garotos haviam lhe dito que ele aprendera um novo golpe e ela não queria ser cobaia de teste.

- É claro que sei beijar!

Lunna calou-se e livrou-se de sua crueldade que ela usava em horas difíceis como aquela. Esperou que Shaka percebesse como aquela frase traia seu discurso. Por fim, o rapaz se entristeceu e abaixou os ombros tensos. Ele havia se preparado para uma batalha, mas a batalha não veio.

- Pare de me provocar. – disse sem ânimo.

- Me desculpe. Eu queria fazer algo por você, mas se você não quiser, irei embora.

Shaka ficou em silêncio e ela deu um suspiro. Não havia mais nada a fazer. Deu meia volta para ir embora quando a pergunta do rapaz parou seu trajeto:

- Como se aprende a beijar?

Lunna virou para ele com o rosto iluminado.

- Geralmente é beijando! – respondeu rindo – Mas você pode fazer de outro jeito!

A garota mostrou o dorso da mão.

- Você coloca os lábios aqui, meio abertos. Assim. E ai você...

- Não vai me perguntar o meu interesse por isso?

- Claro que não. E também não vou falar para ninguém. – disse piscando-lhe um olho. – Tenta aí.

Shaka abriu os olhos e olhou sem jeito para a mão. Olhou para a multidão, as pessoas que passavam.

- Isso é embaraçoso.

- Pois vamos aqui para um canto. – Lunna puxou-o pela mão e se sentaram num banquinho de madeira num canto menos denso.

- Então porque você não faz um agrado pra ele?

Aldebaram conversava com Mu sobre a briga que ele tivera com Shaka.

- Eu acredito que ele se dobra se você fizer isso.

- Mas ele me tratou como se eu fosse uma serpente! Se eu for dar algum presente para ele, quem sabe o que mais ele vá pensar.

- Mu, você falando assim, até parece que não conhece Shaka. Ele vai ficar fazendo pose até alguém ceder. E acho que não vai ser ele quem vai ceder.

- Não...ele nunca cede...mas tudo bem. Vou dar-lhe algo...vou dar-lhe...hmm...

- Que tal uma maçã-do-amor? São baratinhas!

- Aldebaram!

- Calma, foi só uma sugestão...

O brasileiro avistou Shaka vindo ao longe, lado a lado com Lunna. Coçou a cabeça achando a cena esquisita e falou para Mu, que estava distraído:

- Acho melhor decidir logo, Mu. Shaka está vindo pra cá...

- Hein?! – Mu girou bruscamente para onde Aldebaram olhava. Shaka se aproximava com aquela aparente serenidade de sempre. Mas ele não podia estar tão tranqüilo assim.

- Oiiiii, gente! – Lunna chegou falando alto, avançando e deixando Shaka para trás. – Cadê o resto do povo, hein? Tá calor, né, Deba? – Ela se aproximou de Aldebaram e passou o braço no dele – Vamos ali comprar um refrigerante?

A garota saiu puxando seu grande amigo, deixando os outros dois rapazes. Mu não tirava os olhos de Shaka que, apesar de estar com os seus fechados, sabia que olhavam para ele também. E estava sério.

- Olá, Shaka.

- Olá, Mu.

Um instante de hesitação.

- Eu estou com uns trocados. Você quer uma...maçã-do-amor?

- O que é isso?

- É só uma maçã com calda de caramelo. O nome é só pra enfeitar.

Shaka não deu resposta e Mu saiu correndo para a barraquinha de maçã-do amor. Shaka ficou parado, observando-o de longe. Logo depois, o ariano voltou com duas maçãs no palito. Estendeu uma para Shaka, que aceitou. Mu deu uma mordida na sua e ficou observando o amigo olhar para a maçã examinando-a.

-Shaka, assim você vai se sujar. – Mu se aproximou com um lenço de papel para limpar um pouco da calda que havia caído na mão do virginiano. Shaka sentiu suas orelhas pegarem fogo com a aproximação e o toque das mãos de Mu. Mas manteve a mesma expressão.

- Pronto...-Mu se afastou sem jeito, mas não muito e mordeu novamente a sua maçã.

Shaka o observou e fez o mesmo.

- É gostoso.

Mu continuou observando o amigo, mordendo o doce e usando-o para esconder seu rosto. Shaka havia aberto os olhos e mirava o chão, sentindo o gosto do pedaço que rodava na boca. Olhou para os lados. Olhou para o dorso da mão.

- Mu.

- Sim, Shaka?

Shaka se aproximou e, completamente sem jeito, mas veloz, encostou seus lábios nos do outro. Foi o beijo mais atrapalhado que Mu tivera notícias, mas mesmo assim ,seu coração bateu mais rápido.

- Quero ir embora. Não gosto dessa barulheira. – Shaka mantieve a mesma expressão como se nada houvesse acontecido.

Mu ainda estava pasmado pela reação de Shaka, mas concordou com ele.

- Certo...vamos...

Aldebaram e Lunna, que tinha se escondido perto do gradeado da montanha russa para assistir a cena, bateram as mãos satisfeitos.

- Ah garota! Não acredito que você convenceu o escolhido de Buda! – Aldebaram passou a mão descabelando a amiga.

- Hahaha! Eu não fiz isso! Sério! Ei Deba, mas boca de siri, viu? Senão o Shaka vai usar a técnica nova em mim. Como é mesmo o nome?

- Tesouro do Céu.

Dia 31 de dezembro. Um ano novo estava prestes a começar e a rotina em nada se alterara no Santuário. Lunna aos poucos foi percebendo que datas comemorativas ocidentais, comerciais ou não, raramente eram celebradas. Eram lembradas, mas não festejadas à risca como as celebrações de colheita e aos deuses. O Santuário era de fato um mundo paralelo, parado no tempo. O paraíso para qualquer estudante de civilizações antigas. Porém, os aprendizes e o povo grego em geral apreciavam muito festas, e aquele ano novo ia ser sim comemorado pelos aprendizes. Mas nenhum deles sabia como e nem onde.

- Por que a gente não desce e comemora lá em baixo, na praia?

Aldebaram tinha reunidos os amigos no pátio depois das aulas. Estavam sentados ao redor formando um semicírculo.

- Pode ser bacana, Grandão, mas ai é uma festa só da gente? – Questionou Shura.

- Ora, e você quer chamar mais quem pra festa? O pessoal aqui não é muito ligado nisso não. – Perguntou Milo.

- Ah, mas a gente devia trazer umas garotas! Hahaha – Carlo respondeu rindo ao que Afrodite reagiu com um muxoxo.

- A gente tem que levar comida e bebida! Como é que vai ser? – Lembrou Kamus.

Lunna imediatamente virou-se para Aldebaram. - Vamos pedir pras servas fazerem creme de galinha!

- Creme o quê? – Aiolia fez cara de nojo pensando numa galinha enfiada num prato de creme. Mu, que captou os pensamentos do amigo, segurou o riso.

- Lunna, eu acho que elas não vão saber fazer isso...

- Ah, Deba, mas a gente ensina! O que não tiver por aqui, como leite de côco, a gente pode comprar fora do Santuário.

- Bom, vocês se resolvam ai com a comida. Bebida é o de sempre, né? O velho e bom vinho. – Shura encerrou a discussão.

À noite, todos se reuniram na beira da praia. Shaka e Mu foram os primeiros a chegar. Shura e Carlo carregavam uma caixa cheia de garrafas de vinho, descaradamente furtada da cozinha. Aiolia vinha atrás trazendo o violão surrado de Shura. Kamus e Milo vinham trazendo copos, pratos e talheres. Afrodite vinha sozinho, todo perfumado e arrumado, com flores no cabelo. Lunna e Aldebaram foram os últimos, trazendo um grande caldeirão. Todos vestiram as túnicas tradicionais brancas atenienses. Afinal, era uma celebração.

- Que é isso tudo? – Perguntou Aiolia ajudando os amigos a colocar no chão.

- Creme de galinha! Num faz nojinho, Aiolia, você vai gostar! – A garota pegou uma colher com Kamus, meteu no caldeirão e enfiou na boca do leonino que fez careta. Estava muito quente. Depois de um tempo, tentando esfriar a comida mexendo-a com a língua, admitiu que o "pouco de gosto que senti é bom".

Shura sentou-se na areia, cigarro na boca, violão na mão. Começou a dedilhar despretensiosamente algumas notas olhando as ondas quebrarem ao longe. Àquela hora da noite, o mar tinha se recolhido, deixando os rochedos aparecerem mais. Estava frio, uma brisa suave e constante. Shaka estendeu um de seus lençóis indianos, magnificamente decorados, na areia para sentar-se. Mu apanhava gravetos para fazer uma fogueira. Afrodite fazia pose olhando o mar e desenhando bobagens com os pés na areia. Carlo sentou-se ao lado de Shura, tirando-lhe um cigarro de dentro da túnica, olhando o movimento dos pés do pisciano.

Kamus estava de pé, curtindo o vento frio e admirando o mar, até ser puxado por Milo para sentarem perto do fogo recém aceso por Mu. O grego estava morrendo de frio e se esfregava no francês para se aquecer. Lunna ofereceu um prato do creme de galinha bem quente para o amigo e depois serviu a si mesma, sentando perto de Milo. Aiolia também se serviu do creme e sentou-se ao lado da garota. Aldebaram já abria uma garrafa de vinho.

O dedilhar de Shura começava a se transformar numa melodia castelhana melancólica. Uma melodia de saudade. O vinho passava de mão em mão, assim como o creme. Shaka que havia se enrolado numa única manta com Mu, inclinou a cabeça no ombro do ariano. A música tinha hipnotizado a todos, junto com vinho e o frio. Ficaram nessa condição, quietos, contemplativos, escutando aquela mistura de cordas, do crepitar do fogo, do zumbido da ventania nos ouvidos. Parecia um momento solene, algo que fora combinado como uma parte de um ritual. Lunna olhou para Aiolia e ficou a pensar que seria bom se Aioros estivesse ali. Foi quando Shura terminou de tocar.

Aldebaram puxou uma das caixas de madeira, que chegaram com as garrafas de vinho, e começou a batucar como se fosse pra espantar aquela macambúzia.

(1)"Vem rodar no meu terreiro, boi luzeiro

Vem soltar fitas na seca

Vem tacar fogo no mundo

Violento Vaidoso e Avoador "

Lunna achou que conhecia a música e começou a cantar junto com o brasileiro. Aos poucos os outros foram se libertando do encantamento e se animando. As batucadas de Aldebaram ficavam mais fortes e firmes e as vozes aumentavam de volume.

"Quando o dia nascer e morreeeeer"

Shura aos poucos foi tentando ajustar seu violão velho à melodia. Aldebaram e Lunna olharam pra ele sorrindo, pois já sabiam o resto da música a ser cantada:

"Cigarro Pai Tomás cigarro (um trago)

Incensa a tarde baforadas de verão

Os retirantes já cruzaram meio mundo

Eu fico aqui esperando outro batuque

Uma mulher com dois olhos de trovão"

Os garotos riram com a referência do cigarro e com a letra e sons exóticos. Mal Aldebaram parou de batucar a primeira canção, Lunna engatou a seguinte, bem mais animada e agitada que a primeira.

(2)"No derradeiro luar

O sol saiu

Um trovão avermelhado

O sol saiu

Solta fogo do passado

O sol saiu

No peito de quem tá vivo

Salva"

A essa altura, a novata já tinha se levantado e puxando Milo com a esquerda e Aiolia com a direita, dançando e pulando com os dois ao redor do fogo. O vinho passava rapidamente e os risos e a cantiga se elevavam em coro.

"Eu quero ver rodar

A planta que vingará

O sol saiu

O medo de lampião

O sol saiu

As dores de Iemanjá"

Afrodite e Carlo se juntaram a bagunça e também pinoteavam ao redor da fogueira. Milo quis chamar Kamus, mas desistiu. Ia esperar ele beber mais um pouco para ver se soltava o "senhor travado". Mu bebia tranquilamente ao lado de Shaka, que havia empurrado o copo do ariano para longe, pois só o cheiro lhe fazia ficar tonto.

"E haja guerra...

guerra no aaaar

Guerra

guerra no aaaar

Guerra

guerra no aaaar

e haja guerra e haja guerra!

Haja guerra no ar!"

Quem estava na roda dançado, começava a ficar meio tonto com tanto vinho e tanto girar. Aiolia foi o primeiro a sair, antes que caísse, sob o pretexto de comer mais do creme de galinha. Afrodite saiu meio que aparado por Carlo, e Lunna e Milo se entreolharam sorrindo, como quem está combinando algo.

- Banhaaaaaaaar! – Milo gritou puxando a garota e Kamus de repente que, já de reflexos lentos por causa da bebida, não teve como reagir. Correu com os dois até caírem no mar. Milo gargalhava e Kamus lhe jogou água num gesto de desaprovação. Decerto, os outros garotos acabaram por imitar os três e caíram no mar também, com exceção de Shura e Shaka que nem sujar os pés de areia queria. Quando Aldebaram veio correndo se jogar na água, todos correram para abrir espaço gritando "Muralha!".

- Eu vou indo lá, viu?

Shaka fez muxoxo com a atitude de Mu. Este último esboçou um sorriso maroto e completou:

- Quando eu voltar, você me enxuga?

- Vou pensar. – respondeu com desdém.

Shaka assistiu Mu correr até a água, mas antes que ele chegasse reparou em algo que o deixou petrificado. Abriu até os olhos para verificar se estava "enxergando" direito. As túnicas brancas molhadas nos corpos dos outros aprendizes tinham ficado meio transparentes. Era possível delinear os contornos do físico de cada um.

- Ei Shaka, você tá bem? Seu nariz está sangrando.

Shaka olhou atônito para um Shura de cigarro na boca e ar preocupado. Subiu a mão até o nariz e constatou que realmente sangrara, limpando rapidamente. Voltou-se novamente para Mu, agora já no mar jogando água nos outros, e suspirou. Serviu-se de vinho e começou a tomar, sem costume, virando como se fosse água, como se fosse a única coisa que lhe restara a fazer. Shura voltou a sua tranqüilidade habitual, contemplativo, perdido na própria música que tirava do violão.

No mar, os garotos já notavam o efeito água nos seus trajes, mas reagiam de formas diferentes ao ocorrido. Aldebaram simplesmente ia mais para o fundo pegar ondas maiores. Lunna e Milo faziam que não tinham percebido e continuavam com as guerra de água. Mu e Carlo os acompanhavam, mas Carlo se distraia um pouco quando Afrodite passava do seu lado. Kamus e Aiolia tinham se sentado na areia, mergulhados até o pescoço, se escondendo por vergonha. O francês olhava Milo passar propositadamente perto dele, e o leonino abria a boca quando via algo "a mais" em Lunna. Por fim, Aiolia foi perdendo a vergonha e se juntando a brincadeira.

A certa altura, a garota enjoou do jogo e voltou correndo até Shura. Parou à sua frente, agachada, os braços ao redor do corpo por causa do frio. O vento fazia alguns pingos voarem de seu cabelo embaraçado e encharcado até o garoto.

- Você tá uma visagem.

Lunna riu.

- É sério. E eu to vendo coisas que não devia aí. – disse tragando tranquilamente.

- Haha eu sei, tá todo mundo na mesma situação. Eu não me importo.

- Ah tá, garota crescida. Mas é que tá chamando atenção...

-Que é isso Shura? Tá me cantando?

- Não sei, estou?

- A-ham... agora sei porque você ia comigo ver os treinos de Aioros.

- Você é muito convencida. Não vou pra lá por sua causa.

- Pois deixa de onda e me dá um cigarro.

- Eu não.

- Por quê?

- Você é muito nova pra ficar ai fumando.

- Diabo é isso, Shura. Você vive me dando cigarro.

- Pois é, tá na hora de parar.

- Tá virando pai, agora?

Shura deu uma tragada jogando a fumaça para o alto.

- É que você ainda tem chance de se salvar desse vício. Eu não.

- Ah tá, senhor ancião. Mas não se preocupe não. Não quero e nem vou viver tanto assim. Deixa eu aproveitar de tudo enquanto posso.

- Não.

- Deixa de ser chato, me dá. – Lunna tentou pegar o maço de cigarros com a mão direita, mas Shura a segurou. Ela então o empurrou pra trás e tentou pegar com a esquerda. Shura teria facilmente segurado a outra mão, mas se distraiu com seios dela que apareceram sob a túnica molhada. A garota sentou-se na areia ao seu lado, vitoriosa, com o cigarro na mão.

- Olha ai, você me molhou todo.

- Até parece que você se importa. Não é nem o Shaka. – Lunna virou-se imediatamente em direção ao amigo indiano esperando uma resposta indignada. Mas Shaka parecia em outro mundo. A novata levantou uma sobrancelha e foi acender o cigarro na fogueira, voltando depois para o lado de Shura.

- Porque você não passa de ano sem fumar? Pode ser uma boa.

- A gente devia ter chamado o Aioros...-disse Lunna mudando de assunto e dando a primeira tragada.

- Ele não viria... –Shura tragou o cigarro pensativo, observando Aldebaram e Mu que voltavam à praia.

Aldebaram foi imediatamente para perto da comida e da bebida e Mu sentou-se perto de Shaka que levantou o rosto para ele, os olhos semicerrados.

- Shaka você estava bebendo, é? – Tomou o copo da mão dele.

- Um pouco.

- Mas você nem gosta.

Shaka jogou o lençol, que o protegia do frio, nas costas de Mu, cobrindo-o, puxando-o pra si. Com a outra mão, pegou outro pedaço do pano e passou no rosto de Mu.

- Shaka...eu estou molhado...

- E eu estou enxugando...

Mu reparou no rosto corado do loiro e não sabia se era pelo vinho ou outra coisa. Mas se sentiu bem por tê-lo tão perto de si e deu um sorriso.

- Shaka, eu estou te molhando...

Shaka tinha erguido o pano para passar pelos cabelos molhados de Mu, tirando a visão de quem o estivesse observando da praia. O ariano então se aproximou do outro e o beijou de leve e se afastou só o suficiente para ver seu rosto. O indiano tinha ficado mais vermelho, mas continuava a enxugar o cabelo do outro como se nada tivesse acontecido. Mu então lhe deu outro beijo, mais demorado, e só parou quando sentiu o braço erguido do indiano perder as forças e cair junto com o pano, revelando seus rostos. Ficaram abraçados envoltos no lençol, cabeça com cabeça, se distraindo com os dedos dos pés e das mãos um do outro.

No mar, ninguém mais tinha visto Afrodite e Carlo e Milo tentava fazer Kamus se levantar e sair d'água. Mas Kamus, já morto de embriagado só fazia jogar água em Milo. O escorpiano perdeu a paciência e conseguiu puxá-lo de forma rude, trazendo-a a força para perto do fogo.

- Kamyuu...Kamus! Eu to com frio. – Milo reclamava emburrado, mas o francês só cantarolava.

(3)"Désolé pour hier soir

D'avoir fini à l'envers !

La tête dans l'cul

L'cul dans l'brouillard !

Les gars désolé pour hier !

Désolé pour hier soir

D'avoir fini à l'envers !

Promis demain j'arrête de boire

Hier c'était la dernière..."

Logo depois, Carlo vinha resmungando segurando um Afrodite que se enroscava no pescoço dele. Largou o pisciano no chão falando que ele tinha ido pro fundo e quase se afogava. Afrodite só ria e dizia "meu herói." Todos se aqueciam sentados ao redor do fogo e Shura e Lunna engatavam uma nova canção.

(4)"Aquele cheiro, som, imagem do teu corpo incendeia

E um rio carregado de saudade vem correr na minha veia

Na veia, amor, na veia

É como a luz da lua que atravessa a parede da cadeia

Clareia mais forte que o sol"

Ficaram nessa até que Aldebaram, olhando a lua esbranquiçada e crescente no céu, lembrou que já devia ser quase meia-noite. Combinaram de se levantarem e fazerem uma brincadeira de passagem de ano.

Na formação, a garota acabou ficando entre o brasileiro e Shaka. Aldebaram segurou sua mão com aquele sorrisão no rosto. Lunna virou-se para Shaka, que apesar de estar bem bêbado, a encarou. Com muito desembaraço, apanhou a mão do rapaz que esboçou um discreto sorriso para ela. Olharam o horizonte, fazendo a contagem. A garota sentia-se confortável com uma de duas mãos a se perder na enorme mão de Aldebaram e a outra segurar a mão delicada de um novo amigo.

"Três...dois...um!"

Todos caíram para trás, caindo na areia fofa e dando muita risada. Estava sendo tudo tão fantástico. Lunna queria ficar ali, do lado dos amigos, assim como as estrelas estariam sempre naquele céu. Para sempre.

Acabaram por ficar ali mesmo na praia até o sol nascer. Dormiram uns por cima dos outros, numa confusão de panos, areia, água e sal.

(1): Esse trecho é uma referência à música "Boi Luzeiro (ou A Pega do Violento, Vaidoso e Avoador)" da banda pernambucana Cordel do Fogo Encantado.

(2): Esse trecho é uma referência à música "Foguete De Reis (ou A Guerra)" da banda pernambucana Cordel do Fogo Encantado.

(3): Esse trecho é uma referência à música "Desolé Pour Hier Soir" da banda francesa Tryo.

(4): Esse trecho é uma referência à música "Na Veia" da banda pernambucana Cordel do Fogo Encantado.


	4. Chapter 4

**PELOS PÁTIOS PARTIDOS EM FESTA**

Saint Seiya é marca registrada de Masami Kurumada e da TOEI/BANDAI, portanto não me pertencem. Mas Lunna Monami é minha e eu morro de pena da coitada (mas eu queria mesmo era estar no lugar dela!) HIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHA HA! *risada maligna*

**CAPÍTULO 04: Eros sempre causa tumulto.**

O inverno chegou com força, despindo as árvores e trazendo ventos gelados. Raramente nevava na Grécia, mas chovia bastante. E naquela tarde não era diferente. Tiveram que treinar debaixo de chuva. Kamus sorria freqüentemente, curtindo aquele vento frio que tanto adorava, apesar de estar completamente molhado. Os outros reclamavam da água, mas eram silenciados pelo mestre que argumentava que cavaleiros de verdade lutam em toda e qualquer condição.

O aniversário de Shura estava se aproximando e todos estavam planejando fazer algo para comemorar, já que Shaka não quisera festa e o de Milo não deu para celebrar, pois estavam todos abarrotados de trabalhos das aulas para fazer. Milo tinha se enfezado e Kamus prometera que no aniversário dele, que seria em fevereiro, ele comemoraria junto com o amigo. Milo ficara estarrecido com aquela atitude espontânea de Kamus e desde então, seu grude com ele tinha aumentado absurdamente.

Lunna estava ficando preocupada. O tempo estava passando e ela não tinha comprado nada para Shura. Pretendia burlar as aulas de manhã para andar pelos vilarejos e procurar algo. Num dia, enquanto todos entravam na sala de aula, foi saindo de fininho. Topou com Aiolia no corredor, que tinha se atrasado um pouco.

- Aonde você vai? Vai gazear aula?

- Er... – Ela já estava coçando a cabeça, pois às vezes Aiolia dava uma de Shaka com essa coisa de responsabilidade.

- Posso ir com você?

"Ooook, agora isso foi surpreendente. Quem é você estranho? O que fez com meu Aiolia?"

- Eu vou só descer até as vilas. Não comprei nada pro Shura.

- Eu também não. Mais um motivo para eu ir com você.

Lunna concordou e saiu puxando o amigo pelo braço, como sempre, saindo do prédio correndo. O dia estava abafado dando sinais de chuva. Adentraram o vilarejo mais próximo e começaram a vasculhar as lojas. As ruas estavam bastante movimentadas. Aiolia reparou num casal de namorados que passavam de braços dados. Olhou para a canceriana e a maneira que ela puxava seu braço e corou com a idéia.

A menina lembrou-se da nacionalidade espanhola de Shura e entrou numa loja de esportes. Queria comprar uma camisa do Real Madrid, mas era absurdamente cara e o pouco de dinheiro que trouxera consigo para a Grécia não era suficiente. Entrou em mais duas lojas e acabou comprando um chaveiro de cabrito.

- Afinal, ele é de capricórnio, não é?

- Se já escolheu, vamos.

- Não vai comprar nada, pro Shura?

- Err...eu já arranjei o presente dele... – Aiolia ficou sem graça.

Os dois saíram da loja e de repente estava tudo escuro. O tempo fechara de uma vez e uma chuva, que aparentava ser forte começara.

- Ai! De novo?

Abrigaram-se debaixo de um toldo, se encostando bem na parede para não se molharem. Viram as pessoas correndo de um lado para o outro tentando escapar da precipitação. A rua acabou ficando deserta, formando enormes poças no calçamento.

- Agora a gente vai ter que esperar...- Lunna suspirou inconformada.

Ficaram olhando a chuva alguns instantes até que Aiolia teve uma idéia:

- Espera um pouco, já volto. – e saiu correndo na chuva dobrando a esquina. Voltou todo molhando trazendo um enorme guarda-sol, daqueles que se bota em mesinhas.

- Onde arranjou isso?

- Depois eu devolvo. Vamos?

Saíram, ambos segurando o guarda-sol. As mãos de Lunna tocavam as de Aiolia que ruborizava. A chuva engrossava e andar estava ficando complicado. A menina caiu com o pé dentro de uma poça se molhando e soltou um xingamento. Aiolia riu. Quando os ventos ficaram mais fortes, fazendo a chuva se tornar quase horizontal, resolveram parar por uns instantes. Já tinham saído da vila, mas ainda não tinham chegado ao Santuário.

Esconderam-se numa reentrância de uma das montanhas. Não chegava a ser uma caverna, mas dava para se abrigar da chuva. Ambos estavam molhados, mas Aiolia estava encharcado. Lunna encostou-se nele para espantar o frio, deixando menino um pouco nervoso. Passaram-se minutos e nada da chuva diminuir. Aiolia ficou reparando nos fios molhados grudados no rosto da garota, as gotas que pingavam e escorriam pelo seu queixo. Lembrava-se do réveillon, das túnicas transparentes. Virou o rosto para ela e a encarou. Ela voltou-se para ele e ele roubou-lhe um beijo.

- Aio...- Lunna espantou-se com aquela reação inesperada, mas nem completou a frase e sorriu. Aiolia sorriu de volta e roubou-lhe outro com o rosto vermelho.

Lunna também roubou um beijo dele e riu. Ficaram brincando de roubar beijo um do outro até a chuva passar. Chegaram ao Santuário rindo, encharcados. E rindo ouviram o sermão e o castigo que o mestre lhes passou por terem gazeado aula e fugido para a vila.

O dia do aniversário de Shura chegara. Todos se reuniram á noite, depois do treino, no alojamento dele. Traziam bebidas, pratinhos, um bolo. Carlo surrupiou vinho da cozinha e o bolo Mu e Shaka convenceram uma serva a fazer. Como dez adolescentes couberam todos juntos naquele pequeno dormitório ninguém soube explicar. Milo ainda trouxe um cabritinho de verdade e disse que era presente para Shura, para desespero e vergonha de Kamus:

- Alguém ataque o Santuário agora, pelo amor de Zeus, e me poupe dessa humilhação!

Ninguém conseguiu segurar o riso com a cena. Lunna abraçou e puxou as bochechas de Milo:

- Você é uma figura, coisinha!

A menina deu o chaveirinho para Shura se desculpando por não ter conseguido comprar a camisa da seleção espanhola. Shura agradeceu assanhando o cabelo dela. Cada um dos amigos deu uma lembrança, uma recordação. Fartaram-se de bolo e vinho. Cantaram bobagens. Conversaram sobre mais asneiras. Afrodite tinha bebido demais e estava dando em cima de Mu descaradamente. Shaka se tremia de raiva e caminhava para o outro lado do aposento abandonando um Mu desesperado por se livrar do pisciano. Carlo, ninguém entendia o porquê, tinha saído para fumar fora do abrigo e nunca mais voltara.

Shura conversava animadamente com Aldebaram, Aiolia e Lunna quando reparou em Kamus e Milo emburrados sentados no chão, encostado em uma das camas. Estavam quase de costas um para o outro, Milo fazendo bico com as pernas encolhidas, Kamus de cara fechada segurando o queixo.

- Brigaram de novo. – Shura comentou e todos da rodinha olharam na direção dos dois.

- Isso não é nenhuma novidade. Deixa eles pra lá. – disse Aiolia com desdém.

- Vou já resolver. —disse Lunna se levantando. – Não gosto de ver o Milo com essa cara.

- Pare de ser metida. Parece que dessa vez foi mais feia a briga. Vai resolver como? – perguntou Aldebaram.

- Antiga técnica milenar! – Ela riu e foi em direção ao casal.

Sentou-se sem pedir licença no espaço que se formava entre os dois. Milo olhou para ela e depois retornou a posição original. Kamus nem se mexeu.

- Ai Milo, você tá tão tristinho. – Lunna deu um beijo na bochecha de Milo. Kamus sentiu-se incomodado.

- Kamus você também merece beijinho. – Ela beijou a bochecha de Kamus que fez cara de quem não estava gostando.

A novata continuou sorrindo cinicamente. Esperou uns segundos até Milo se virar um pouco para ela. Ela brincava com uma mecha loira do amigo quando soltou:

- Kamus, posso te beijar?

- O QUÊÊÊ?! – Kamus e Milo exclamaram ao mesmo tempo. Aiolia, que também tinha escutado, se espantou e olhou para o rumo dos três. Kamus finalizou – Claro que NÃO!

Lunna fez beicinho. Virou-se para Milo:

- Milo, posso te beijar?

Milo olhou Lunna alguns instantes e depois para Kamus.

- Pode sim! – respondeu sorrindo de forma convencida, com malícia.

Kamus se virou de olhos arregalados para olhar e a garota e Milo deram um selinho estralado. Lunna continuou brincando com uma mecha de Milo e agora o grego sorria de forma cínica também. Esperou mais alguns segundos e soltou:

- Ai Kamus, deixa eu te beijar!

Kamus soltou um grunhido ininteligível. Lunna ficou insistindo, cutucando o rapaz. Ele olhou de esguelha, ainda de cara fechada para Milo e por último para a menina:

- Tá...pode...

Lunna puxou o rosto dele e deu-lhe um beijo estralado também. Lunna voltou à posição original. Milo e Kamus já sentavam de maneira normal. Milo sorria e a expressão fechada de Kamus havia diminuído. Lunna esperou mais uns segundos:

- Gente eu ando me sentindo tão carente... Ah! Sabe o que eu sempre quis fazer? Ser beijada nas duas bochechas ao mesmo tempo!

Lunna ria das próprias asneiras enquanto Kamus colocava a mão no rosto, sentindo vergonha pelo que a amiga falava. Milo perguntou:

- Tá se sentindo carente por quê? Seu namoradinho não ta dando conta?

Aiolia se revirou incomodado.

- Kamus, vai! Aceita me dar o beijo simultâneo junto com o Milo. Na bochecha só... – Lunna voltava-se para o francês. – Ah, Kamus, você nunca me trata bem...

- Eu nunca te tratei mal!

- Mas também nunca me tratou bem... – choramingava.

- Ok, ok...

Milo e Kamus beijaram a bochecha de Lunna ao mesmo tempo. Lunna deu um gritinho de alegria infantil que fez Milo rir e Kamus abrir um sorriso.

- Aeeee! Mais um! Mais um! – Disse batendo palminhas. Milo e Kamus avançaram para repetir a proeza quando Lunna inclinou a cabeça rapidamente para trás fazendo os dois se beijarem. Saiu correndo antes que Kamus começasse a berrar:

- Sua maldiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiita! – Kamus fez menção de levantar-se para correr atrás da menina, mas Milo o segurou e deu um beijinho na sua bochecha e passando a mão na sua cabeça, fazendo-o se acalmar.

Lunna voltou à roda, sentando-se ao lado de Aiolia que estava vermelho de raiva. Aldebaram se acabava de rir.

- Viu? Problema resolvido.

- Você é um demônio. – Shura completou.

- Quieto homem-cabrito! – Lunna olhou para Aiolia que estava virado para o outro lado com o rosto vermelho. – O que você tem?

- Nada. – respondeu com brutalidade.

- Você tá...tá com ciúmes?

- Não estou com ciúmes! – respondeu novamente com brutalidade.

- Você está com cara de quem está com ciúmes...

- Não to com ciúmes! Você pode beijar quem você quiser!

- Ah, que gracinha! – Ela quis abraçar Aiolia que não a deixou se aproximar. Lunna ficou séria. – Você não precisa ficar assim...Eu só fiz isso pra juntar os dois. Não fique preocupado.

Mas Aiolia permaneceu o resto da festa de cara amarrada e não falou mais com Lunna.

Nos dias que se seguiram à festa de Shura, os ânimos estavam meio alterados. Aiolia estava com raiva de Lunna. Milo e Kamus se resolveram, mas nem por isso o francês tinha deixado de desejar a morte da novata. Shaka estava com raiva de Mu e Afrodite. Afrodite estava com raiva de Carlo e Carlo, dele. Ninguém entendia ainda o motivo da briga entre os dois, e Carlo ignorava o amigo veementemente, fazendo-o dar pequenos escândalos.

Lunna e Aldebaram dividiam a agonia daquele clima tenso. Somente Shura não estava ligando, como se tudo fosse normal. Mu, que tentava se reconciliar com o virginiano, aconselhou os dois a não se meterem nos problemas dos outros. Mas a garota não se agüentava: a paciência com aquelas briguinhas havia se esgotado e a curiosidade crescido, principalmente no quesito Afrodite-Máscara da Morte. Foi na cara-dura falar com Carlo no intervalo de uma aula, ainda que receosa. Carlos nunca lhe dirigira a palavra e vice versa.

- Carlo, eu queria te perguntar uma coisa.

O canceriano olhou para ela como se olha para um verme. Lunna se sentiu uma idiota, mas continuou:

- Você e o Dite tão se desentendendo tanto...o que houve?

- Isso não é da sua conta. – respondeu rudemente indo embora.

- Eu só queria aju... – Lunna não chegou a completar a frase, pois Carlo se voltara e avançou pra cima dela.

- Não gaste sua saliva com esse discurso patético. Ninguém aqui precisa da sua ajuda. Por que não dá o fora e vai e se resolver com o retardado do seu namoradinho? – Câncer deu meia volta e saiu, ressoando passos duros no chão. Lunna que tinha ficado perplexa uma fração de segundos, murmurou quando Carlo estava longe:

- Tá...não me engula...

A menina então saiu atrás de Afrodite. Encontrou-o no pátio ajeitando os cabelos, mirando-se num pequeno espelho.

- Dite...me diz...você é o italiano tão brigando tanto...o que ta acontecendo?

Afrodite, sem tirar os olhos do espelho pergunta aborrecido:

- Por que quer saber?

- É que eu queria ajudar. Tá todo mundo meio sei lá e já está me dando nos nervos!

- Te dando nos nervos?...

Lunna percebeu os olhos de Afrodite enchendo de lágrimas.

- Está ME dando nos nervos! – Afrodite começou a chorar. Lunna ficou sem graça e abraçou o amigo. Afrodite escondeu o rosto e começou a balbuciar em prantos.

- Sabe o que está me dando nos nervos? Eu vou dizer o que está me dando nos nervos! Um diabo de um carcamano machista demais pra assumir que me ama, é isso que ta me dando nos nervos... –soluçou por uns instantes e continuou. - Me vem com um monte de conselhos...faz eu me apaixonar e vai embora...eu sou um tolo! Nunca deveria ter dado ouvidos àquele maldito...- soluça - se não gostava de mim por que não me deixou em paz?

- Calma, Dite...shiii não chora...- a garota passou a mão pelos cabelos sedosos do amigo – mas, o Carlo disse que gosta de você?

-Ele é machista demais pra assumir isso, Lunna... Ah, e eu odeio, odeio a forma como ele me afeta...finge que não tem nenhum sentimento por mim...

- A gente vai dar um jeito, viu? Vamos bolar alguma coisa pra resolver isso...

Naquela mesma tarde, Carlo estranhou a mudança de comportamento de Afrodite. O rapaz tinha o deixado em paz e nem olhava mais para ele.

"Ainda bem que essa frescura toda acabou", pensava o italiano. Mas lá no fundo, algo ainda o incomodava.

No final do treino do dia seguinte, Afrodite havia sumido. Carlo não o vira em parte alguma. E porque diabos estava preocupado mesmo? Ele dormia no mesmo alojamento que o outro, daqui a pouco o encontrava no caminho. Só pedia a Zeus para que ele não o aborrecesse mais. Aproximando-se do abrigo, Carlo notou duas sombras encostadas numa das paredes de pedra menos iluminada. Avançando mais, foi distinguindo as duas figuras ao mesmo tempo que seu sangue fervia: Afrodite beijava e empurrava Lunna contra a parede. Ou assim parecia. Investiu contra a dupla, puxando o amigo:

- Você não tem um pingo de vergonha? Se querem se pegar façam isso num lugar reservado! – largou o braço do pisciano com violência e entrou no alojamento batendo a porta com força.

- Ele se importou! Ele tá com ciúmes! Vai atrás dele, Dite!

Afrodite entrou correndo no alojamento enquanto Lunna voltou para o seu alojamento cruzando os dedos para que os dois se acertassem.

Peixes fechou a porta olhando para Câncer emburrado na cama. Desde que Saga saíra dali o dormitório tinha ficado só para eles dois. E Carlo nunca aproveitou isso...

- Carlo? Está zangado comigo?

- Não.

- Você parece zangado...sabe, eu e a Lunna...

- Não me interessa com quem você se esfrega, só não faça isso onde todos possam ver...

- Por que se importa se não te interessa?

- Não estou me importando...

- Pois a mim parece que você se importa...e muito...

- POIS SAIBA QUE EU NÃO ME IMPORTO! - Carlo se levantava pra sair quando é puxado pelo braço.

- Espere, não saia assim...não fique com raiva de mim...

Câncer puxa o braço de volta e Afrodite se aproxima mais dele.

- Não tenho porque ter raiva de você...você... –Hesita uns instantes pela aproximação de Afrodite, que colocava os braços ao redor do pescoço de Carlo -...você tem o direito de fazer o que bem entender da sua vida...

- Sim, eu tenho o direito...e na verdade agora...eu tenho o direito de te beijar – Afrodite puxou a cabeça de Câncer e aplicou-lhe um beijo quente. Carlo respondeu ao beijo, mas logo empurrou o outro:

- O que é que você pensa que está fazendo? – Carlo limpava a boca com o dorso da mão.

- Pare de me rejeitar! Eu sei que você me quer! Você me beijou de volta! – Afrodite se exaltou.

- É assim, não é? Você beija um lá fora, beija outro aqui dentro. Continua se vendendo. Você não mudou nada. Antes ficasse na porta dos bordéis como fazia...pelo menos ganhava alguma coisa.

- Não seja canalha, Carlo! Você sabe que a menina e eu não temos nada haver!

- Ela não te importa? Pois a mim importa...você vai ver. Isso vai ter troco.

- Não faz isso, Carlo...- Afrodite se achegou novamente no canceriano, encostando as mãos delicadas no seu peito.

- Você que me provocou...- Carlo respondeu segurando o queixo do pisciano delicadamente, sentindo seu aroma de rosas e reparando nos seus lábios carnudos.

- Ai, Mu eu acho que só me meto em confusão... – Lunna se encolhia, a cabeça apoiada nos joelhos – Aiolia não quer falar comigo, Kamus quer me matar e agora até o Dite está com raiva de mim.

Mu, sentado ao seu lado, escutava pacientemente.

- Daqui a pouco, o Shura vai se zangar, o Shaka vai se zangar (de novo), você vai se zangar...

- Eu acho muito difícil acontecer a última parte. – Mu respondia tranqüilo. – Você realmente não compreendeu?

A novata voltou-se para Mu com um olhar perdido.

- Não é que você faça sempre as coisas erradas. O problema é outro. – Mu parou por uns instantes buscando as palavras – O problema é que você é uma menina.

- Como assim?

- Veja só: a gente vive aqui, sempre treinando, sempre estudando com o único objetivo de servir Athena. Somos afastados de relacionamentos, interações normais entre as pessoas por causa disso. Convivemos 24h todos os dias e alguns nem se agüentam mais. E para piorar, nossa única referência e contato com o feminino são as amazonas. E olhe lá, porque você sabe o que acontece com quem pula aquela cerca.

Lunna escutava Mu atentamente.

- Tem as garotas que vemos dos vilarejos, mas é algo raro...e aí você apareceu. Veja só: uma única garota, convivendo no meio de um bando de garotos. E nem máscara você usa! Querendo ou não, a maioria aqui disputa sua atenção.

Em circunstâncias normais, Lunna faria gracejo sobre o que Mu dissera, elevando seu ego. Mas não queria ser cretina. Naquele momento não.

- Por isso não se surpreenda com as atitudes de Aiolia e os outros. É claro que se você fosse mais "quieta" ajudaria... – Mu pronunciou o "quieta" desenhando as aspas com as mãos e sorrindo. Ela riu e se desculpou. Mas não podia evitar. Ela era assim.


	5. Chapter 5

**PELOS PÁTIOS PARTIDOS EM FESTA**

Saint Seiya é marca registrada de Masami Kurumada e da TOEI/BANDAI, portanto não me pertencem. Mas o guardião Janos e Lunna Monami são meus e eu acho ela cretina pra caraleo. HIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHA HA! *risada maligna*

**CAPÍTULO 05: Saga e o Culto a Dionísio.**

O inverno se dissipava e a primavera dava anúncios da sua chegada. Todos se preparavam para a festa mais importante e mais esperada do ano: o Culto a Dionísio.

- Culto a quem? – Lunna não estava entendo o porquê de tanta euforia.

- Dionísio. É o Deus do Vinho! – respondeu Milo com os braços pro ar.

- É uma festa em que se cultua a fertilidade e a chegada da primaver...—Mu ia dar uma explicação mais teórica quando foi interrompido por Aldebaram, que encerrou o assunto.

- É tipo carnaval, Lunna. Só que mais legal. – piscou um olho.

- Certo... – Ela agora imaginava porque seria "mais legal".

- Eles acham mais legal, porque ninguém é de ninguém e está todo mundo bêbado. – Mu respondeu a garota murmurando perto do ouvido, após ler seus pensamentos.

Ela deu uma risada gostosa. Estava imaginando agora aquele bando de moleques bêbados tentando pegar alguma serva ou amazona. "Bom...eles poderiam se pegar entre si..." - Estava pensando bobagens quando seu olhar cruzou com o de Mu que a encarava.

- Mu! Invadir a mente dos outros é feio! – Brigou como quem briga com uma criança que fez algo errado.

Mu atrapalhou-se e saiu se desculpando.

Era término de uma das aulas e os garotos corriam pátio afora. Lunna viu ao longe um Kamus mal humorado que Milo não deixava entrar na biblioteca. Aiolia passou correndo do lado da menina, ignorando-a, bateu com o livro na cabeça de Mu e saiu correndo com Mu e Shaka atrás dele. A garota passou por um beco estreito onde Shura acendia um cigarro escondido. Como tinham um tempo livre até o almoço, cada um arrumou uma maneira de gastá-lo.

Lunna pensou se ia ver Aioros, mas desistiu da idéia quando pensou nos milhares de degraus a subir até a Casa de Sagitário. Entediada e meio frustrada, sentou-se numa balaustrada e encostou-se numa coluna. O vento frio ainda soprava naqueles dias ainda não-primaveris. A menina ficou curtindo o friozinho observando algumas folhas secas levantarem do chão. Saga apareceu adiante atravessando o pátio, indo para a biblioteca. Por algum motivo, o geminiano chamou atenção da menina. Alguma coisa estava diferente nele hoje.

A garota pulou do guarda-corpo e foi devagar até a porta do recinto. Saga apanhava vários livros, mal olhando a capa, displicentemente. Lunna estava achando aquilo estranhíssimo, pois o rapaz, que apreciava muito uma leitura, era sempre cuidadoso. Aquele que estava ali parecia que escolhia os exemplares com desgosto. "Peraí. O Saga está meio desarrumado ou é só impressão?" Apanhou uns cinco livros e saiu da biblioteca, para o desespero de Lunna que teve que esconder-se atrás de uma coluna.

- Como diz Shura: "Ai tem coisa." – A discípula de Janos falou para si começando a seguir o veterano à distância. Teve de utilizar tudo o que aprendera com seu mestre sobre furtividade, pois Saga era demais perspicaz e atento.

O rapaz enveredou por um caminho saindo um pouco do Santuário. Nesse momento, Lunna teve que esperar escondida atrás de uma formação rochosa, pois a estrada era um descampado e não havia lugar para se esconder. Seu coração batia rápido porque segundos antes, ele parara na estrada como se tivesse percebido algo. Todavia, continuou seu caminho.

Quando a menina resolveu esticar a cabeça e olhar ao redor, seu alvo havia sumido. "Droga." Saiu de trás da rocha e continuou a andar, seguindo a trilha que achava mais provável. Ao longe, já quase perto de uma encosta, Lunna vislumbrou uma casa de pedra parecida com as do alojamento. Deitou-se no meio do mato e ficou observando a janela. Viu Saga passar. Parecia estar brigando. Mas logo depois, Saga passava novamente, rindo. "Que estranho..." Mas Lunna abafou um grito de surpresa ao ver pela janela dois Sagas discutindo. Dois! Eram idênticos, por Zeus! "Só pode ser um irmão, meu Zeus...e agora?"

A novata virou-se para o céu, as costas sentindo a terra úmida. "Mas nunca foi mencionado que Saga tinha um irmão, quanto mais gêmeo! Será que alguém sabe disso?" Escutou a porta da casa abrir e o pânico tomou conta da aprendiz. Tornou a olhar a casa e via um irmão ao pé da porta discutindo com o que estava dentro da casa. Aproveitou que não era vista para se mandar, sumir dali. Chegou esbaforida ao refeitório e Aldebaram brincou dizendo que a comida não ia fugir.

- Seu cabelo está cheeeeeio de gravetos, querida! Onde é que você andou? Se rolando no chão? – Afrodite tirava os restos de mato dos cachos da amiga e esta engoliu em seco. Afastou-se de Afrodite, serviu-se rapidamente de comida e foi sentar-se perto de Deba, que não ia lhe fazer perguntas inconvenientes. Entretanto, Lunna precisava contar a descoberta aos outros. Se não sabiam, tinham o direito de saber. Saga devia estar enganando todo mundo, trocando de lugar com o gêmeo, quem sabe. Mas e se a descoberta causasse transtornos demais? E se as conseqüências fossem desastrosas?

Lunna lembrou com tristeza a lição que Janos vivia a repetir-lhe: "Nunca interfiras nos assuntos dos planos. Nossas ações devem ser apenas contra os invasores, contra aqueles que prejudicam o equilíbrio entre as dimensões. Os assuntos dos planos dizem respeito somente a eles."

"- Mas mestre! E se eu souber que uma injustiça será cometida? E se eu puder salvar a vida de alguém inocente?

- Se te dói, deves agüentar essa dor. Pois se interferes, podes causar uma dor bem maior.

- Como causaria uma dor bem maior se estaria salvando uma vida?

- Lunna, entenda. Assim como o bater de asas de uma borboleta pode causar um furacão, nossas ações podem ser desastrosas. Você não tem como medir as implicações por seus atos, então não os faça! Imagine se ao salvar um inocente, você provoque uma guerra em que centenas morrerão? Nós podemos apenas observar e nunca interferir. Lembre-se: não existimos."

Ela odiava aquelas palavras. Detestava "não existir". Mas tinha medo. Janos sempre tinha razão e ela iria obedecê-lo...pelo menos dessa vez.

A discípula de Janos, desde o dia de sua descoberta, entretinha-se em observar Saga. Quer dizer: o rapaz que dizia ser Saga. Não sabia o nome do outro, e nem podia ter certeza qual deles era o verdadeiro, mas começou a notar diferenças. Um tinha um jeito mais arrogante, queixo levantado, ar de superior, enquanto o outro era mais discreto e às vezes distante. Ambos eram ambiciosos e astutos. Às vezes o achava tão integro e às vezes tão canalha. Ambos eram sedutores, homens maduros e decididos. Não era a toa que possuía admiradores entre homens e mulheres. No entanto, era curioso como pessoas tão diferentes também eram tão parecidas.

- Lunna se você continuar secando ele assim, vou começar a achar que está apaixonada. – Carlo passou atrás da menina, que se encostava numa cerca analisando seu alvo.

- Porque, chocolatinho? Está com ciúmes? – Lunna riu e Máscara da Morte encostou-se na cerca ao seu lado.

- Ah ,claro. Morrendo de ciúmes. Vou contar pro seu namoradinho Aiolia.

- Aiolia não é meu namoradinho. –E voltando-se para Carlo - Por que está aqui? Achei que estava com raiva de mim.

- Não estou.

Os dois ficaram a mirar Saga enquanto conversavam.

- Você não acha que...ás vezes ele...parece outra pessoa?

- Hã?

- Assim...como se mudasse de atitude...sei lá.

O italiano levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Esquece, Carlo. Nada não, to só divagando aqui.

- Para mim é o mesmo de sempre: arrogante, sabe-tudo, e conquistador. Você vai ver na festa o tanto de mulher que ele vai pegar.

Lunna imaginou Saga na festa. Se ele estaria na festa, o irmão estaria preso na casa? Que crueldade.

- Você vai participar?

- Hã, desculpe, não escutei.

- Se você vai participar da festa.

- Claro! Tem música, tem bebida! É bom para o espírito! – a novata riu enquanto Carlo segurava o queixo com a mão direito, o braço cruzado na frente do corpo. Ele sorria como quem pensava em algo.

Máscara da Morte despediu-se da irmã de signo, deixando-a com seus pensamentos e correu para o alojamento atrás dos amigos. Ele tinha tido algumas idéias que almejava colocar em prática e queria compartilhar com os outros.

Lunna pensava agora na festa. Pensava em Saga, nos cabelos compridos e belos de Saga e pensava em...Aioros. Aioros iria para a festa? Mu disse que "ninguém era de ninguém", será que estava exagerando? Aioros estaria lá e ele...ficaria com alguém? "Ai, garota, claro que não. Você não está falando de um homem qualquer, está falando do Grande Cavaleiro de Sagitário!" Mas será que se ela...será que se ela...será que ele olharia para uma menina cinco anos mais nova? Seu rosto enrubesceu e ela pôs as mãos no rosto. Odiava seus pensamentos infames e sua devoção por aquele homem. Tremeu e sentiu os olhos encherem de lágrimas. Precisava esquecer Aioros. Aioros era inalcançável.

O dia da grande festa havia chegado. Desde cedo, servas e servos corriam de um lado para o outro com os preparativos, seja enfeitando as árvores, casa e templos, sendo preparando comida e estocando bebida. Alguns músicos ensaiavam e vários odores diferentes e igualmente saborosos se espalhavam pelo ar. Porém, hoje também era dia de treino para os cavaleiros, que se levantaram de suas camas sem um pingo de empolgação.

A aula de filosofia transcorreu deveras tediosa e depois dela, os garotos acharam que o dia passou se arrastando.

- Eita que Cronos hoje parece que ta de greve! –reclamava Afrodite.

Os aprendizes não prestavam muita atenção e nem faziam os exercícios direito o que irritava bastante o mestre.

- Podem tirar o cavalo da chuva que eu não vou liberar vocês mais cedo! – ralhava o mestre para desespero de todos.

- Gente, vamos aproveitar que estamos aqui pra combinar um assunto muito importante: a aposta! – lembrou Carlo. Afrodite começou a enrolar os cabelos se sentindo incomodado.

- Que aposta? – perguntou Mu se aproximando.

- Ora! Quem vai ficar com a novata! – disse Shura abrindo um sorrisão.

- Nossa, eu achei que quando vocês falaram isso ontem era brincadeira. Vocês vão mesmo apostar? – se admirava Shaka.

Carlo e Shura caíram na gargalhada.

- Então, quem vai participar? Quem ganhar recebe uma moeda de cada um. – anunciou Carlo.

- Eu vou. - respondeu Shura.

- Ai eu também. – disse Afrodite encarando Carlo, que encarou de volta.

- Eu v... – Milo começou a falar com empolgação quando seu olhar cruzou com um Kamus muito bravo – eu vou não –riu sem jeito.

- E você, Deba? – Carlo virou-se para ele. Aldebaram estava com o rosto vermelho.

- Hahaha ele não vai! Deba morre de vergonha! – riu Afrodite.

- Eu vou. – disse Mu.

Todos pararam e se voltaram para ele meio espantados.

- Rá! O ariano vai finalmente botar as garras de fora, é? – debochou Carlo.

- Não, Carlo. Eu vou participar pra impedir vocês de fazer algum mal a ela. Afinal, Lunna é só uma garota e vocês são um bando de brutamontes sem cérebro. – termina de falar e olha para Shaka, que se vira para sair da conversa.

- Faça o que você quiser. – caminha para longe.

- Temos depois que chamar o Aiolia aqui pra saber que ele quer participar. – Carlo encerrou a conversa antes que o mestre viesse ralhar com eles.

A lua estava especialmente grande e brilhante no céu. O fogo das fogueiras já estava alto e a música enchia o ar quando os aprendizes chegaram à festa. Servas se insinuavam para os mestres e os discípulos, não respeitando a hierarquia que era geralmente seguida no Santuário. Bocas se buscavam não importando o gênero. Alguns bêbados berravam as canções caindo no chão. Vários tonéis já se encontravam virados e havia muitos ainda a virar.

Os primeiros a chegar foram Shura e Carlo em suas túnicas brancas, na altura do joelho, apenas um ombro coberto. Ambos observavam a festa da cheios de expectativa e excitação quando Afrodite, Aiolia, Milo, Kamus surgiram na alameda. Aldebaram vinha correndo por último com Lunna. Afrodite vinha na frente se exibindo com uma roupa curtíssima, cabelos preso por uma faixa deixando os cachos azuis caírem por sobre os ombros. Carlo ficou reparando no pisciano discretamente. Mu foi o último a aparecer e Shaka não veio.

Ao longe, Aioros e Saga conversavam tranquilamente perto de uma das fogueiras, bebendo vinho recentemente oferecido por uma serva. A novata os observava a distância, discretamente, enquanto parecia entreter-se numa conversa com Aldebaram. Já segurava um copo cheio de vinho que rapidamente se esvaziava. Aiolia nunca tinha visto Lunna tão bonita e arrumada e ficou acanhado de se aproximar dela. Os outros aprendizes tinham feito uma rodinha, tramando entre si, ora olhando em direção a garota, ora olhando em direção à festa. Mu estava ao longe observando os amigos com preocupação.

Milo saiu arrastando um Kamus muito encabulado para meio da festa e uma das servas puxou Shura para o meio da multidão.

- Menos um pra aposta. – Carlo exibiu um sorriso de escárnio. – Pois é gente, enquanto vocês ficam ai bobeando, eu vou entrar em ação. – disse saindo da rodinha procurando a vítima da aposta.

- Ué? Cadê ela? – O italiano apenas via Aldebaram sentando conversando animadamente com uma ruiva que se insinuava para ele. – Droga, ela sumiu...e agora?

Lunna vagava no meio da multidão esvaziando vários copos de vinho, sem perder Aioros e Saga de vista. Dançava e sorria para outros rapazes, deixando os cabelos soltos reluzirem junto ao fogo. Passou umas duas vezes ao lado de Milo, que empurrava vinho para Kamus.

Afrodite aproveitou a indecisão de Carlo e começou a levá-lo para um canto. Aldebaram e a ruiva desapareceram e Mu permaneceu sentado nas escadas, tentando acompanhar Lunna de longe. Mas a menina teimava em sumir-lhe da vista.

Há certa altura da festa, Aioros se levantou, se despediu de Saga e de outros que estavam próximos e se retirou. Não era dado a esse tipo de comemoração e aparecia apenas para não fazer desfeita, geralmente abandonando o evento prematuramente. Saga observou as chamas crepitarem mais um pouco e depois começou a andar pela multidão em sentido sul. Mu sentia-se frustrado: já não via mais nenhum dos seus amigos e nem o alvo de sua preocupação. Com a cabeça apoiada nas mãos, sentiu duas mãos escurecerem sua vista. Mu abriu o sorriso.

- Pensei que não vinha à festa. – disse virando-se para Shaka, que estava usando uma túnica comprida.

- Eu não vim à festa. Vim pegar você que está ai feito bobo protegendo uma menina que não precisa de proteção.

Mu suspirou resignado. Shaka tinha razão.

A lua já estava alta no céu no céu e Saga cortejava uma serva loira bastante risonha. Ao longe, ele vislumbrou Lunna que dançava ao redor do fogo. A luz que emanava da fogueira deixava o tecido da túnica transparente, sendo visível o contorno do seu corpo. Saga pediu que a moça loira fosse lhe buscar mais vinho para poder melhor observar os olhos oblíquos de Lunna, que emanavam uma estranha luz. Percebeu então que ela se aproximava dele. Ela rindo, desequilibrou-se e agarrou-se numa colina à esquerda de Saga.

- Oi, senhor veterano. – ria enquanto ajeitava os cachos que caíram para frente cobrindo-lhe o rosto. Ela estava muito cheirosa e grandes brincos arredondados de marfim balançavam perto do seu rosto. Não parecia que tinha quatorze anos.

- Divertindo-se com a festa, Lunna? – perguntou sem tirar os olhos dela.

- Muito...mas podia me divertir mais. – disse apanhando um copo de vinho que passava numa bandeja.

- Você já não acha que bebeu demais? – Saga tomou o copo das mãos dela, que já o bebia, encostando-se na coluna.

- Saga, não seja estraga prazeres!... Me dá! – reclamou tentando tomar o copo das mãos de Saga que o erguia no alto. Sem conseguir se equilibrar encostava totalmente seu corpo no dele.

Saga achou graça e riu. Deu-lhe um pouco para beber, mas tornou a tomar dela.

- Nãooo – reclamou a menina agarrando-o pelo pescoço. Saga colocou o braço ao redor dela, enquanto girava-a para que ficassem atrás da coluna.

Lunna puxou Saga para baixo como se fosse com intuito de pegar o copo, mas deu-lhe um beijo.

- Uou. Eu realmente acho que você bebeu demais.

- Só bebi o suficiente. – sorriu languidamente.

- Suficiente para quê?

- Por que você me faz perguntas cuja resposta você já sabe? – disse dando uma risada baixinha.

- Porque eu quero vê você confirmar meus pensamentos. – respondeu inclinando-se em direção a ela.

Lunna puxou pelo pescoço e lhe deu um beijo mais demorado que o primeiro.

- O que você quer de mim, garota?

- Eu quero dooois de você. – deu uma risada – Quero dois Saga porque só um não é o bastante.

Saga se espantou com a resposta e ergueu um pouco o corpo se afastando dela. Ponderou por uns instantes. Intermináveis segundos ou...minutos?.

- Posso providenciar isso pra você...mas tem que guardar _segredo_.—respondeu baixinho e sério.

- Ora...que tipo de mulher você acha que eu sou?

- Mulher? Vamos. Vem comigo. – e puxou-a para a escuridão da noite, para longe de olhos curiosos, para longe da empolgação e da música.

Enquanto isso, um jovem de vinte anos resmungava em seus aposentos. Sentado no escuro, com uma grande garrafa de vinho ao lado, refletia por que diabos deixava o irmão fazer isso com ele. Era a segunda vez que perdia o Culto a Dionísio por causa dele. Ainda por cima nem um lampião devia acender, pois não podia denunciar sua presença. Realmente estava se cansando daquela brincadeira de gato-e-rato, na qual se fingia passar pelo irmão. Tinha sido o irmão que conseguira aquela garrafa de vinho, mas isso só deixava o rapaz mais irritado.

- Todo esse vinho e ninguém para compartilhar! Bebida para um condenado preso em sua cela! – resmungava encenando uma apresentação teatral levantando o copo para o ar.

Foi surpreendido com um abrir de portas. Saga surgiu através dela o que espantou Kanon. Ele nunca chegara assim tão cedo. Seu espanto foi maior ainda ao ver uma moça familiar entrar logo atrás dele, sorrindo.

- Por que trouxe a guardiãzinha até aqui? Estás louco? – perguntou Kanon erguendo-se.

- Lunna, esse é meu irmão, Kanon. – disse Saga calmamente fechando a porta, sem se importar com a reação do outro.

- Olá, Kanon – Lunna tinha passado por cima da garrafa de vinho que estava no chão, e caia por cima de Kanon, fazendo-o sentar na cama. – Nós já nos vimos antes? – perguntou mexendo no cabelo dele enquanto Saga apanhava um copo e servia-se do vinho.

- Er...sim...algumas vezes pra dizer a verdade. – respondeu olhando para o irmão com cara de quem não estava entendendo.

- Ora, irmão! Você sempre reclama que não o deixo se divertir! Que quando um se diverte o outro fica preso. Pois bem! Trouxe a diversão até _nós_! – replicou Saga um pouco aborrecido, abrindo os braços.

Lunna pôs os braços ao redor do pescoço de Kanon e o beijou fazendo inclinar-se até ficar totalmente deitado sobre a cama. Saga virou o copo de vinho de uma vez e imediatamente encheu outro para fazer o mesmo ao perceber que Lunna não usava nada por debaixo da túnica. Sentiu certo prazer de ver o irmão descer as mãos pelo corpo dela imaginando que ele próprio o fazia. Mas Kanon estava deveras contido. Ainda.

- Se não queres, me devolva. – Saga agarrou Lunna pela cintura tirando-a de cima do irmão. Deixou-se cair na cama próximo a Kanon, com a menina ao seu lado. Lunna ria com as costas apoiadas no colchão enquanto Saga cheirava-lhe o pescoço. Sua mão deslizava pela parte da frente das coxas dela. Kanon ficou irritado. Já estava meio alto quando os dois chegaram e pretendia ficar mais ainda. Encheu o copo duas vezes e só parou quando Saga começou a pressionar o corpo de Lunna junto ao dele.

- Minha vez. – disse empurrando o irmão.

Lunna voltou a ficar com as costas totalmente apoiadas na cama enquanto olhava Kanon que estava deitado ao seu lado, o corpo apoiado pelo cotovelo esquerdo. Num gesto rápido, Kanon puxou a parte de cima da túnica da menina deixando seu seio esquerdo á mostra. Era um seio bem arredondado, com um bico rosado, e que dava sinais que ainda ia crescer mais. Dava vontade de envolvê-los com a mão, mas Kanon se conteve e olhava para ela sorrindo.

- O que você acha que eu sou? Uma escultura?

- Quer mais vinho, Lunna? – perguntou exibindo seu copo no ar.

- Ela já bebeu demais, Kanon.

Kanon enviou um olhar raivoso para Saga.

- Quer mais vinho? – tornou a perguntar para Lunna sorrindo.

- Eu quero. – respondeu como sendo uma criança a quem se oferece doces. Ela abriu a boca para o alto.

Kanon inclinou o copo lentamente fazendo-o cair certinho na boca da garota. Mas, por capricho, desviou um pouco a rota molhando-lhe o rosto e o seio desnudo.

- Vinho não pode ser desperdiçado. –Kanon se inclinou lambendo onde o vinho tinha caído, mas não ousou chegar ao seio da moça. A garota se arrepiou enquanto ria.

Saga que bebia enquanto olhava a cena, já estava alto quando largou o copo e interferiu. Virou Lunna para si fazendo-a ficar de costas para o irmão. Puxou o resto da túnica deixando o busto completamente descoberto. Lunna mordiscava o queixo dele enquanto ele sentia a pele macia de suas nádegas e se excitava. Kanon já estava aborrecido com aquele joguinho e, bêbado como estava, livrou-se completamente das roupas. Investiu beijando as costas da novata e acariciando-lhe os seios. Saga aproveitou para lamber os seios que eram acariciados pelo irmão. Passou ao língua ao redor, sem chegar nunca ao bico. Ela gemia baixinho. Finalmente colocou-o à boca, sugando devagar. Aquilo realmente o excitava. Kanon desceu as mãos até a região pubiana da moça, massageando o ventre, que se escondia debaixo do restante da túnica, e sentindo os pêlos. Não parava de beijar-lhe as costas e achava que seu perfume era inebriante. Esse movimento fazia Lunna inclinar-se para trás esfregando-se nas coxas de Kanon. Isso estava deixando o rapaz louco. Saga desceu as mãos para a parte interna das coxas da menina e percebeu para a sua surpresa que elas estavam molhadas e não era de suor.

- Você já está assim? – perguntou retoricamente cheio de prazer.

Kanon desceu também a mão ate a parte interna as coxas da moça e sentiu o líquido viscoso com satisfação. Mas foi Saga que tomou a iniciativa e tirou-a dos braços do outro. Ficou de joelhos na cama, e puxou a garota para si segurando-se nas suas coxas. Admirou um pouco a imagem dela de rosto corado, os seios já pontudos, os braços para o alto enlaçando-se aos cabelos, numa posição tão entregue. Sentiu seu rosto queimar e introduziu devagar a ponta do seu membro na menina. Lunna gemeu inclinando a cabeça para trás. Saga não resistiu e começou a introduzir o resto, que entrava fácil devido à lubrificação. Mas retirou rapidamente arfando quase sem ar.

- Pois se você não quer, eu quero. – Kanon empurrou Saga grosseiramente. Levantou Lunna da cama fazendo-a sentar no seu colo. Ela sentou de pernas abertas sentindo Kanon lamber sua orelha enquanto seu sexo roçava contra o dele. Kanon estava muito bêbado e jogou Lunna no chão que caiu de joelhos. Kanon quis aproveitar aquela posição para penetrar-lhe por trás. Segurou com força o quadril da garota e tentou forçar uma entrada. Ela gritou de dor e Saga socou o irmão que caiu para o lado fazendo-o soltar a menina.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – Era visível sua indignação com o comportamento do irmão. Kanon, bêbado, passava a mão no rosto, zonzo, sem muito compreender. Saga levantou Lunna perguntando se ela estava bem ao que a menina balançava afirmativamente a cabeça. Deitou com ela na cama, abraçando-a de forma protetora enquanto lançava um olhar de ódio ao irmão, que não tinha saído do lugar. Tremia de raiva e não compreendia o porquê. Seu irmão tinha sido um idiota, mas a cólera que sentia não era equivalente só àquilo. Lunna tornou a beijar o rapaz dizendo que estava bem. Aos poucos Saga foi esquecendo-se do irmão e tornou a retribuir o beijo da novata. Sua ira havia feito-o esquecer sua excitação que gradativamente foi aumentando com os beijos quentes da moça. Sentia sua língua misturar-se a dela, o forte gosto de vinho, o cheiro de perfume. Os lábios macios e tão carnudos para uma boca tão pequena, os seios ainda acanhados, mas tão lindos. O ventre liso, as nádegas perfeitas, as coxas grossas. E era só uma menina! Imaginou por um instante como seria quando Lunna ficasse mais adulta. Ah...seria uma perdição... Segurou forte os cabelos dela e naquele momento teve certeza que os cabelos cacheados eram os mais bonitos do mundo inteiro.

O beijo se transformara em fogo. Um fogo mais alto do que da pira que a tinha visto dançar. Não controlava mais os sentidos e não percebia o mundo mais ao redor. Afastou as coxas da moça gentilmente e lentamente foi entrando nela. Parecia que havia sido jogado no meio da fogueira. Resolveu deixar-se queimar. E não se lembrava de alguma vez ter feito e ser tão constrito. Lunna não devia ter muita prática...quem sabe essa não era sua primeira vez? Mas logo em seguida percebeu que não era. Tolo ele de pensar que seria.

Saga se deu conta que Kanon havia retornado e beijava as costas de sua companheira. Olhou por alguns instantes, mas esqueceu-se dele ao ouvir os gemidos de Lunna. Seu rosto corado parecia pedir que ele fosse mais rápido e ele obedeceu. Kanon, rosto enfiado na nuca da garota, acariciava os seios da moça que balançavam com o movimento. Saga começou a gemer também. Lunna largou um irmão e enlaçou o outro, os braços para o alto, a cabeça de Kanon surgindo em meio à cabeleira castanha da moça, beijando-lhe a face, acariciando-lhe os seios. Saga gozou assistindo a essa cena. Lunna amoleceu sentindo o jato quente lhe invadir o corpo. Saga deixou-se cair para um lado da cama. Lunna caiu junto a ele e Kanon caiu para trás, morto de bêbado. Rapidamente apagou.

Lunna passou o baço direito por cima do peito de Saga e ele retribuiu o gesto puxando-a mais para perto de si pela cintura. A menina foi a primeira a cair no sono e Saga dormiu logo depois.

Mas ela acordou de supetão. Abriu os olhos, sentindo que o pouco que entrava de claridade da janela lhe provocava uma leve dor de cabeça. Por quanto tempo será que havia dormido? Que horas seriam? Na verdade, parecia que não tinha dormido coisa alguma. E também não acreditou onde estava. Realmente tinha feito aquilo, realmente tinha acontecido. Saga acordou com Lunna sentando-se na cama esfregando os olhos.

- Eu tenho que ir.

O geminiano sentou-se na cama também se espreguiçando. Olhou com desdém para o irmão que repousava numa posição estranha. Com certeza despertaria todo quebrado dormindo daquele jeito. Lunna passou a mão pelos cabelos tentando ajeitá-los enquanto Saga cobria o busto da moça com a túnica.

- Acho que perdi meu brinco. – disse voltando-se para ele, apenas o brinco direito pendia na orelha.

Saga a beijou. Era um beijo que pedia para ficar, mas também um beijo de despedida. Levou-a até a porta e fitou-a partir.

Lunna saiu andando pelas ruas observando um ou dois bêbados que haviam dormido por ali mesmo em meio à bagunça de fitas rasgadas, tonéis virados, fogueiras apagadas e copos no chão. O sol que começava a despontar no horizonte não parecia os incomodar, mas incomodava Lunna, cuja dor de cabeça aumentava. Ria pensando no que Janos diria se a visse daquele jeito. Ainda estava meio tonta e de vez em quando tropeçava. Quase errou o alojamento: deteve-se antes de bater no de Afrodite em vez do de Shura. Já na porta do seu, Aiolia veio atender a porta, a cara amassada de sono e ar repreensivo.

- Eita que achei que você não voltava mais.

Lunna botou as mãos ao redor do seu pescoço.

- Tava com saudade de mim? – riu e deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

- Nossa, você ainda está bêbada? Não pode ficar assim! – ralhou corando com o beijo e puxando-a para dentro.

Shura também tinha acordado com as batidas na porta e estava sentando esfregando os olhos.

- Shura me ajude. – Aiolia chamou Shura enquanto levava Lunna ao banheiro. Botou-a do lado da bica e abriu a torneira enchendo o balde de madeira que usavam para banhar. Jogou água na garota, que choramingou pelo frio.

- A noite foi boa, hein? – Shura se encontrava escorado ao vão da porta.

Aiolia em vez de acompanhar o amigo na piada começou a ficar vermelho ao ver que água fazia a túnica da menina ficar completamente transparente. Shura reparou isso também, mas no fundo achou um barato.

- Larga de vergonha que a gente vai ter que dar um banho nela. – disse virando-se para Aiolia retornando a sua seriedade. – Lunna, não é por nada não, mas você está imunda...

Shura se aproximou levantando a garota, que a essa altura tinha se sentado no chão de pedra.

- Se mexe, Aiolia!

Aiolia se juntou a Shura e os dois começaram a despir a amiga. Aiolia tomava precauções de não vislumbrar nenhuma parte perturbadora do corpo da moça, mas Lunna virou-se para ele, o busto já desnudo.

- Sempre soube que vocês eram um bando de tarados. – debochou rindo.

Aiolia ficou igual um pimentão e Shura nem se importou. Passaram sabão pelo corpo da moça e deixaram-na de molho até ela recuperar completamente a sobriedade e reclamar que queria sair. Secaram-na e colocaram-na a cama. Só assim eles mesmos puderam também descansar em paz.


	6. Chapter 6

**PELOS PÁTIOS PARTIDOS EM FESTA**

Saint Seiya é marca registrada de Masami Kurumada e da TOEI/BANDAI, portanto não me pertencem. Mas o guardião Janos e Lunna Monami são meus e ela é MUITO FOFA, né gentem? HIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHA HA! *risada maligna*

-xxxxxx-

**CAPÍTULO 06: A História mais velha do mundo.**

- Minha...cabeça...dói... – Lunna reclamava com as mãos no topo da cabeça. Carlo e Afrodite se acabavam de rir embora também estivessem com muita dor de cabeça devido ao excesso de vinho.

Os aprendizes tinham o dia de folga, até porque, ninguém em sã consciência trabalharia depois de uma festa daquelas. Resolveram passear pelos vilarejos próximos que não tinham mais a tradição de tão estranha comemoração e funcionavam normalmente. Mas uma pergunta não queria calar:

- É que tem uma guria que sumiu da festa e ninguém mais viu. E tá todo mundo curioso. – começou Carlo.

- Tá todo mundo curioso ou é só você chocolatinho M&Ms. –riu Lunna debochando do apelido do amigo que ela achava ridículo: Máscara da Morte.

- Chegou de manhã. Eu vi. – completou Shura.

- Não bota mais lenha na fogueira, Shura. – defendeu Aiolia

- Gente, tem tanto assunto mais interessante pra vocês tarem questionando. Ninguém reparou que o Deba está usando óculos escuro? – Lunna mudou de assunto e todos olharam para Aldebaram.

- Que negocio é esse, cara? Onde você arranjou isso? – perguntou Aiolia.

Aldebaram sorriu amarelo e levantou o óculos um pouquinho. Estava de olho roxo. A cara de espanto era geral.

- Hehe...pois é...lembra da mulher ruiva que eu estava conversando? O marido dela apareceu e veio tirar satisfação comigo.

Todos continuavam de boca aberta.

- Ai eu deixei ele me bater, né? Ia socar o coitado?

Todos caíram na gargalhada.

Depois de um tempo foram se separando e sumindo pela cidade. Nunca conseguiam andar todos por muito tempo junto e nem queriam. Aiolia ainda lembrava chateado os beijos que Lunna dera em Milo e Kamus. No Culto a Dionísio tinha pensando em se aproximar dela, mas se sentiu embaraçado. Por fim, a menina desapareceu e ele viu a oportunidade perdida. Quando ela chegou pela manhã do jeito em que estava, um milhão de situações censuráveis passaram por sua cabeça e ele não conseguiu mais se achegar dela. Seu ego estava ferido. Na vila, acabou indo caminhar com os outros.

Lunna acabou ficando sozinha, distraída com uma vitrine, perdida em pensamentos. Pensava na solidão que a incomodava, mas eventualmente vinha fazer-lhe companhia; pensava nas loucuras que cometera no dia anterior. Já havia tido suas aventuras amorosas, mas aquela passara dos limites. Tudo culpa do efeito Aioros...porque ela não conseguia tira-lo da sua alma? Porque o queria por cima do seu corpo como...

- Saga?! – Lunna espantou com o rapaz que via refletido na vitrine, bem atrás de si. Virou-se e ele balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- K..anon...? – murmurou Lunna ao que "Saga" balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. Lunna deu-lhe um tapa no braço. – Você me assustou!

- Mas eu não fiz nada! – Kanon se divertia.

- Passeando? Cadê S?

Kanon pareceu aborrecido.

- Dormindo. Disse que ia descansar o dia inteiro e assim pude sair.

Os dois começaram a andar pelas ruas. Lunna ficou um pouco incomodada, pois se lembrava da noite anterior.

- Eu queria te comprar alguma coisa.

Lunna virou-se para ele sem entender.

- Para me desculpar pelo o que aconteceu ontem. Estava bêbado, zangado e não tinha controle sobre mim. Foi indigno.

- Ah...—Lunna baixou a cabeça. – Não precisa me comprar nada. Está tudo bem. Afinal, era culto a Dionísio, não era? – riu meio sem graça.

- Eu insisto.

- Bom...então... me paga um sorvete?

Kanon sorriu.

Sentaram-se nas mesinhas brancas, Lunna com sorvete de crocante, Kanon sem sorvete algum. Ventava e ela segurava os cabelos para não se sujarem com a calda. O rapaz só observava.

- Porque que você se sujeita desse jeito ao seu irmão?

Kanon coçou a cabeça:

- Sinceramente não sei. Sempre foi assim, ele inventava as brincadeiras e eu acabava seguindo.

- Só que essa brincadeira está demorando demais, não?

Ele baixou a cabeça e ficou a passar os dedos pela mesa branca. Os cabelos azuis embaraçando ao vento.

- Ninguém sabe que Saga tem um irmão?

- Sabem...os mais velhos sabem...Aioros também. Só não sabem que estou aqui.

Lunna deu um suspiro ao escutar o nome Aioros, tinha se esquecido dele depois da aparição repentina do rapaz.

- Assim parece que você quer viver a sombra do seu irmão...- disse Lunna displicentemente, lambendo o sorvete.

Kanon subiu a vista e, com o semblante sério, ficou a observar a garota passar a língua devagar pela massa disforme e gelada.

- Você não entenderia.

- Me conta. Experimenta. Eu acho que passei no teste: afinal, sei que vocês são dois e não contei a ninguém.

Ele deixou escapar um suspiro.

- Não faço isso porque sou um fraco ou porque não tenho vontade própria. Faço isso porque meu irmão é a pessoa mais importante para mim. Nós somos gêmeos e isso faz nosso elo ser mais forte que de qualquer outro irmão. A força que nos une é muito maior.

Lunna parou de comer o sorvete para escutar as palavras de Kanon mirando diretamente em seus olhos. Lembrou-se de uma história que tinha escutado, não recordava mais o lugar, de que gêmeos foram amantes numa outra vida que não conseguiram ficar juntos.

- Não poderia nunca fazer mal ao meu irmão. Se eu concordei com a brincadeira, devo ir até o fim. Por mais que ela me aborreça.

- Nunca diga nunca. – Ela estava séria ao responder. Porém, um sorriso de compreensão formou-se em seu rosto. – mas eu entendo perfeitamente o que quer dizer. Eu também tenho um irmão, mais velho. E ele também é muito importante para mim.

Kanon ficou surpreso ao perceber que a outra o compreendia. Tornou a observá-la tomar o sorvete, pensamentos diversos passando pela sua cabeça sem se transformarem uma conclusão. Saga uma vez havia comentado e Kanon agora lhe dava razão: a guardiãzinha era deveras interessante.

Ficaram na sorveteria batendo papo por muito tempo depois de o sorvete terminar. Kanon pagaria outro, mas ela não quis. Escureceu e ela se prontificou para voltar para o Santuário e despediu-se do irmão de Saga, que lhe prometeu:

- Vou lhe pagar outra coisa outro dia, pela tarde agradável.

No caminho de volta ao alojamento, reencontrou seus amigos que tagarelavam sobre as peripécias da tarde. Ao deitar-se para dormir, pôs a mão debaixo do travesseiro e sentiu um item estranho debaixo dele. Puxou para o ar livre e era seu brinco perdido. Havia também um papel que apenas dizia:

"Estava embaixo da cama."

A primavera transcorria e as brigas entre os garotos haviam cessado. Kamyu já era visto andando tranqüilo com um Milo tagarela ao seu lado e Carlo não era mais rude com Afrodite. Se eles estavam tendo algo a mais, não dava para saber. A novidade era Saga. Era visível que ele e Lunna estavam mais próximos. Se antes o rapaz passava direto pelos outros, ignorava-os e vice versa, agora acenava para a garota se a via. Não era sempre, mas algumas vezes acontecia dele vir até onde ela estava para ficarem conversando por alguns minutos.

Aiolia estava cada vez mais incomodado. Mas como era orgulhoso, não dirigia palavra à menina. Já fazia algum tempo que os garotos pararam de chamá-los de namoradinhos e o leonino começou a sentir falta do apelido infame. Lunna percebera o gradativo afastamento do amigo. Achava que com o tempo ele voltaria a falar com ela, afinal tudo tinha sido uma simples brincadeira. Mas isso não aconteceu. Um dia resolveu chamar o amigo para conversar:

- Aiolia, porque você não quer mais falar comigo?

O garoto estava de cabeça baixa a raiva formigando-lhe os pensamentos.

- Você ainda está zangado pela brincadeira na festa de Shura? – Lunna quis tocar a mão do rapaz e ele a retirou. – Assim você parece tão possessivo quanto Milo.

- Não me compare a Milo!

- Até que enfim uma reação...Aiolia...Aiolia me escute.

O leonino virou o rosto vermelho para o chão. Lunna delicadamente ergueu o rosto do amigo. Tinha medo que ele a rejeitasse.

- Aiolia, você está agindo como se eu fosse sua namorada...

Aiolia estourou:

- E você está agindo como uma p...- Se calou antes que dissesse algo que não devia. Tarde demais. Lunna fechou a cara extremamente ofendida.

- Você acha realmente que...—a menina teve que respirar profundamente para não xingar, nem bater no leonino. – isso tudo é por causa daquele dia na chuva... – respirou intensamente outra vez – você acha que eu não importei com aquilo? Que era bobagem? Que era besteira?

Aiolia não abria a boca. O silêncio era sempre a pior parte.

- Mas depois daquilo você ficou do mesmo jeito que estava. Nada mudou. Continuamos amigos, continuamos andando juntos.

Aiolia continuava calado.

- O que você queria, Aiolia? Me responde! Me queria como namorada, por acaso?

Ele parecia triste agora. Quis abrir a boca para falar, mas nada saíra.

- Você nem me pediu. Você permaneceu calado...do mesmo jeito que está agora.

Como o rapaz não reagia, Lunna virou-se para ir embora, o estômago doendo. Aiolia segurou seu braço.

- Me desculpe. – sua voz quase não saia. – Você tem razão.

Quando ela se voltou novamente para o leonino, já estava chorando. Abraçou Aiolia:

- Eu gosto muito de você, Aiolia...fiquei com medo de perder sua amizade...mesmo!

- Eu prefiro ficar com você como amigo a não ficar mais com você...eu me senti meio...sozinho...

Lunna sorria enxugando as lágrimas. Pegou a mão do outro e olhou as linhas marcadas.

- Uma coisa que você nunca vai ficar é sozinho! Você sempre vai ter companheiros leais ao seu lado, mesmo que aparentemente você ache que não. – Ela tinha visto nas linhas um período muito difícil para ele, em que ele seria bastante rejeitado, mas nada disse. – Eu vou sempre estar do seu lado, tá?

A menina segurava o rosto de Aiolia. Passava os dedos delicadamente sobre sua face, desenhando um traçado da sobrancelha até o queixo. Aiolia jamais entenderia. Ela havia dado para ele seus beijos e seus risos; para Saga, havia dado seu corpo e seu silêncio; mas sua alma, só existia um homem que ela queria entregar: Aioros.

Regressaram ao alojamento de mãos dadas e escutaram os "fiu-fiu" de Shura e Milo quando entraram, mas não se incomodaram. Voltaram a ser amigos como antes, porém Aiolia nutria pela amiga uma consideração bem maior que antes. Era admiração e respeito.

Lunna sempre foi contestadora nas aulas de filosofia, principalmente quando o assunto era Platão. Fazia perguntas revolucionarias e isso deixava o professor muito irritado e atrapalhado. Um dia, numa dessas aulas, Afrodite contava para a garota, segurando o riso, como tinha se entendido com Carlo e o professor deixou a menina de castigo na hora do almoço escrevendo um artigo. Ela já estava terminando-o quando se surpreendeu com Saga adentrando a classe. Não dava para negar que ele tinha elegância e refinamento.

- Você não tem fome essa hora não? Por que eu to pra morrer de fome aqui. – ela debochou apoiando a rosto na mão esquerda encarando o visitante.

Saga sentou-se numa cadeira à frente dela e tomou-lhe o papel das mãos. Leu o que ela tinha escrito e começou a apagar algumas coisas.

- Ei, ei, ei, que diabos você ta fazendo?! Isso ai deu trabalho! – Lunna tentou tomar-lhe o papel das mãos, mas não conseguiu.

- Calma aí. Isso aqui está errado. E você não vai agradar seu professor escrevendo de forma tão desdenhosa. – voltou a apagar e começou a escrever por cima. Quando terminou, Lunna tomou-lhe o papel de forma rude e leu o que ele tinha escrito.

- É...parece que está melhorzinho...—respondeu-lhe com um certo desprezo, mas estava admirada porque ele tinha conseguido até imitar sua letra. – Ok, você conseguiu minha atenção.

- Eu acordei de muito bom humor hoje.

- É, estou vendo...está tão prestativo.

- Vim te convidar para ir almoçar.

- Eu já ia pro refeitório depois que saísse daqui.

- Não...no refeitório, não. Na cidade.

Lunna parou por um instante. Ela achava que já podia distinguir Saga e Kanon e aquele homem não estava agindo como Saga. Mas aquele era Saga, não?

- Voc ou o K? – perguntou-lhe baixinho.

O rapaz riu.

- Sou K.

"Bom...eu que não sou boba de recusar almoçar no centro de Atenas."

O almoço estava delicioso! Há algum tempo Lunna não comia tão bem. Entre uma garfada e outra olhava deliciosamente para as pessoas que passeavam pelas ruas. Aquela área era um centro turístico e gente de todas as nacionalidades desfilavam por ali. O sol, o barulho das gaivotas pela proximidade do mar tornava tudo ainda mais prefeito. Estava pensando como Kanon arranjara dinheiro para almoçarem ali.

Kanon também saboreava a comida, mas não prestava atenção na multidão. Prestava atenção na sua convidada, analisando todos os seus gestos. Ela havia reparado no olhar incisivo do rapaz, mas terminaria de comer antes de perguntar:

- Diga, Kanon...você não me trouxe aqui só pra me dar uma refeição de rainha. No que está pensando?

Ele deu uma risada maliciosa.

- Nossa, eu não posso fazer um agrado?

- Quando você me disse que pagaria outra coisa não achei que seria isso tudo.

Kanon ficou sério de repente. Lunna achou que uma sombra passou por seus olhos.

- Não se lembra de ter me dito que pagaria outra coisa? – perguntou Lunna. Ela já havia desconfiado que aquele não era quem dizia ser.

- Já distingue bem nós dois ,não é?

- É que Kanon é mais discreto que você. Seus gestos são mais contidos.

- Ok, você me pegou. –Saga abriu os braços despreocupados e se encostou mais na cadeira.

- Então...o que quer?

- "Por que você me faz perguntas cuja resposta você já sabe?"

Lunna deu uma gargalhada.

- Olha só, ele tem boa memória...

- Eu tenho. Estava preocupado se ia ter que fazer você se lembrar.

- Porque não vai atrás de uma das mulheres dos vilarejos? Têm as servas, amazonas, outros cavaleiros, enfim, uma série de pessoas que adoraria se deitar com você. Ou é porque você gosta é de pegar garotinhas mesmo?

- Não tenho costume em pegar ninfetas. Mas é que fiquei viciado.

- Eu acho que qualquer mulher fogosa e mais bonita do que eu te deixaria viciado. Aliais, não sei em quê te viciei. Sexo com uma garota bêbada e inexperiente? Tenho certeza que já teve melhores.

- Não tão apertado.

- Saga, você é um cachorro.

Enquanto Saga ria, Lunna abaixou a cabeça. Pensou em Aioros. Aioros nunca a trataria assim. "Aioros Aioros Aioros, você só pensa em Aioros? Esqueça, você sabe ele não vai ser seu." Ela levantou o rosto para encarar Saga. Encostou-se na cadeira bebendo o suco. Pensou que nunca descobriria uma maneira de esquecer Sagitário. Achou que talvez Aiolia era uma chance, mas olhar para ele era o mesmo que ver o rosto daquele que admirava. E ela não queria machucar Aiolia.

"E ai me aparece esse cara." Será? Saga era um cretino perfeito. Igual a ela. Ele seria alguém que ela não teria medo de machucar.

- Tenho que ir embora. Senão vou perder meu treino e o mestre vai me castigar.

Saga pareceu ligeiramente desapontado. Afinal, Lunna não lhe dera resposta.

No treinamento, a menina estava completamente distraída. Errava os golpes, tropeçava, não prestava atenção. Aérea.

- Lunna, tá uma droga treinar com você hoje. –Milo fazia muxoxo.

- Nem me fale. Nem eu to me agüentando.

- O que houve?

- Coisa minha, babe...relaxa que mais tarde eu tô legal.

Fim de treino, todos foram correndo para o vestiário se lavarem. Lunna foi para o banheiro do alojamento, pois nunca tomava banho junto com os outros. Perigoso. Banhou-se rapidamente e resolveu dar uma volta, sentir a brisa noturna. Estava fresco, nem frio, nem quente. Passeou pelas vielas escuras iluminadas por poucos lampiões. A menina resolveu sair da área central do Santuário para não ser pega. Não era permitido aos aprendizes ficarem circulando àquela hora da noite. E ela precisava relaxar. Cantarolava uma das músicas que escutara de Janos:

(1)"Company always on the run

Destiny is the rising sun

Oh I was born six-gun in my hand

Behind a gun

I'll make my final stand

That's why they call me

Bad Company

And I can't deny

Bad Company

Till the day I die"

Caminhou por trilhas rochosas, suspirando para o céu estrelado de Atenas, até um ponto mais alto. Queria ver o mar ali do alto. Mas, alguém tivera a mesma idéia que ela. Um rapaz estava sentado na beira do penhasco. Lunna se aproximou e surpreendeu-se ao ver que era Saga! "Não, Saga não...Kanon. Saga não se vestiria de maneira tão displicente." Chegou de mansinho e parou ao lado do jovem. Kanon levantou o olhar para aquela estranha que chegara e parara ao seu lado. Sorriu.

- Boa noite!

- Boa noite, Kanon. – Ela sentou-se ao seu lado.

- É impressão minha ou você está meio sem energia?

- Você acertou, não estou bem.

- Vai me contar o que te deixou assim?

- É estranho.

Kanon virou-se para ela.

- Estranho sou eu que vivo trancado e não me revolto.

Lunna esboçou um meio sorriso.

- Se está aqui é porque você também não está satisfeito.

- Mas o meu problema você já sabe. Estou em desvantagem.

A garota inclinou o tronco para trás, deitando-se. Ah! As estrelas do céu de Atenas. A beleza delas lhe apertou o peito.

- Estou cansada de privações emocionais e morais. – Uma lágrima desceu sob seu rosto e ela rapidamente tentou enxugá-la para escondê-la. Não gostava de se mostrar fraca.

Entretanto o rapaz viu a lágrima. Inclinou-se para trás imitando a companheira. Os dois ficaram nessa posição olhando o céu escuro povoado de pontinhos brilhantes. Dali de cima, dava para escutar as ondas baterem nas rochas, e somente aquele som quebrava o silêncio.

- Nós também temos que lidar com essas privações.

- Estou com raiva do meu destino, só isso...não queria ser guardiã...isso tudo foi como uma pedrada numa janela! –Lunna virou seu rosto para o amigo. – Perdão, estou falando bobagens. Vocês também têm suas penúrias. Irei me calar.

- Não, por favor, não pare de falar. – Ele tinha voltado o rosto para ela também – Eu já passei dias escutando o silêncio. Gosto de conversar e não posso. Não me prive de sua voz.

A garota notou uma pequena aflição na voz do amigo. Deixou outra lágrima cair, mas dessa vez sem se importar.

- Eu senti falta daquela tarde do sorvete. Há muito tempo que não mantinha o diálogo com alguém sem me preocupar em ser meu irmão. – passou os dedos por sua face limpando a lágrima.

Kanon reparava naquela garota que em tempo integral parecia tão sólida quanto uma rocha e agora desmoronava ali ao seu lado. Ela era astuta, inteligente, mas deixava-se afetar pelo emocional. Tinha se encantado pela personalidade forte que demonstrara, pelo alto grau de compreensão, e agora se via balançado pela fragilidade que escancarara. Ela devia confiar nele. Virou-se totalmente para ela, os dedos que secaram sua face, agora seguravam seu queixo com ternura.

- Eu queria esquecer certas coisas, mas não consigo...—Lunna deixou o rapaz se aproximar, já sentindo o hálito quente da respiração – Você também tem coisas que queria esquecer?

- Tenho coisas que não gostaria de esquecer. – Kanon beijou-lhe gentilmente a testa e puxou-a para junto de si, envolvendo-a num abraço. Ficaram nesse enlace por alguns segundos e ela achou que respirava melhor com o rosto colado no peito de Kanon. O rapaz sentiu o perfume da moça e lembrou-se do dia da festa, de como achara aquele aroma inebriante. A moça escutou o coração dele bater um pouco mais forte, ergueu a cabeça e beijou-lhe o queixo. Desfizeram o abraço e ficaram se encarando. Lunna sorriu quando Kanon apanhou sua mão e começou a beijá-la. Não resistindo, seus beijos acabaram por alcançar a boca da garota.

- Perdão, mas a senhorita é encantadora.

- "Senhorita" foi ótimo.

- E eu estou realmente me aproveitando.

- Eu sei.

Kanon saboreou novamente a boca dela, sugando levemente seus lábios, até ela tomar a iniciativa de puxá-lo para perto de si, as mãos na nuca do rapaz, apertando sua boca contra a dele, entreaberta. O geminiano abriu caminho com sua língua, sentindo toda a delícia de explorar aquela boca que, dessa vez, era só dele. Sentiu um estranho prazer por ter a sensação que "roubava" algo do irmão, o irmão que até agora tinha lhe tirado tudo. Não, não ia aceitar mais migalhas. Ele queria mais.

Lunna afundou-se no oceano de sensações que era a língua e as mãos de Kanon explorarem sua boca e seu corpo, enevoando seus pensamentos. Deixou-se esquecer porque tinha ido até ali. Deixou os deuses e as constelações verem sua nudez. Deixou o barulho do mar sobrepor seus gemidos, deixou as mágoas e temores se afogarem.

Na manhã seguinte, a garota havia descoberto um pequeno ramo com flores violetas no lugar onde geralmente ficava na sala de aula. Eram as mesmas pequenas flores que tinham no local onde ficara com Kanon. Ficou feliz com o mimo e saiu com elas para o corredor no final da aula. No caminho, Saga estava encostado numa coluna. Ele estava elegante e bem vestido como sempre. Teria que passar por ele para ir para a outra sala. Abaixou a cabeça, e seguiu com os pés firmes, olhos voltados pro chão. Mas Saga não a ignorou:

- Não aceitou a minha proposta, mas aceitou a de outro, não é?

Lunna estancou e voltou-se para Saga surpresa. Kanon havia contado para ele? "Como ele pôde?" Saga arrancou as flores das mãos dela e esmagou-as.

- Deve ser mal de família a falta de cavalheirismo, não?

- Deve ser mal de família também a sua vulgaridade?

- Vulgaridade?!

- É...de sair por aí se deitando com qualquer um.

- Inclusive com você, não? Qual-quer-um.

- É muita audácia sua dizer isso.

- Porque se importa tanto?

- Gosto de um desafio.

- Ah, agora eu sou SÓ um desafio?

- Claro que não.

- E o que é?

Saga largou o ar desdenhoso e calou-se. Seu semblante denotava uma ligeira melancolia. Lunna, já muito irritada, deu meia volta para ir embora, algumas passadas, mas deteve-se com a resposta do outro:

- É muito mais que isso.

Ela retornou para diante do veterano, mantendo dessa vez uma distância um pouco maior. Ainda com severidade disse:

- Estou ouvindo.

- Então vamos para outro lugar. As paredes têm ouvidos.

Lunna hesitou. Saga aparentava uma momentânea fraqueza e franqueza, mas era perigoso.

- Vamos, me dê uma chance.

- Ok...mas eu vou levar outra bronca do professor.

Ele levou a garota para uma alameda, longe de olhos e ouvidos. Caminharam em silêncio, por um período, algumas folhas secas estralando aos seus pés.

- Não consigo compreender. Você às vezes é tão gentil...doce...como na noite da festa, que você me protegeu do seu irmão, que você não queria mais me deixar beber... E as vezes você é tão canalha!

- Então me cure.

- O que?!

Saga voltou-se para ela, ajoelhou-se e pôs as mãos em seus ombros. Havia tristeza em seus olhos azuis. De repente, uma sombra familiar passou pelo seu olhar.

- Eu sei que você viu.

Lunna olhava para ele sem compreender.

- Você fala da sombra?

Saga fez que sim com a cabeça e continuou:

- Você é guardiã, veio de outros planos, visitou vários lugares, tem poder, que eu sei. Eu sinto.

- Saga, eu...

- Você deve saber algo, você deve conhecer a cura!

Lunna apiedou-se dele e passou a mão pelo seu rosto.

- Sim...eu já tinha visto a sombra antes...mas não sabia o que ela era. Mas, agora, eu desconfio...

- E o que é?

- Um demônio.

O rapaz lançou-lhe um olhar desesperado de quem realmente não sabia o que fazer.

- E como devo agir? O que faço para me livrar disso?

A discípula de Janos já ouvira falar sim de rituais e métodos para livrar o rapaz daquilo. Mas ela não sabia executá-los, não sabia o que era preciso. E mesmo se soubesse, não poderia dizer. A maldita lição de Janos!

- Saga, eu não sei...

- Mas seu mestre sabe, não sabe? Ele é um homem poderoso!

- Meu mestre não vai ajudá-lo, Saga. Ele não ajuda ninguém.

- Mas ele deve ajudado Shion! Senão você não estaria aqui!

- Não sei que espécie de favor ou ajuda meu mestre se comprometeu com Shion no passado...talvez jamais venha a saber...deve ter sido algo muito antigo...—Lunna pensou um pouco – mas esqueça, ele não faria o mesmo por ele nos dias de hoje.

- Porque você não pede ajuda as sacerdotisas? Ao Conselho?

Saga levantou-se com as mãos escondendo a face. Colou as costas numa das árvores da alameda. Deixou as mãos despencarem e olhou para o alto respirando profundamente. O coração da canceriana doía por ver um homem tão poderoso e altivo naquele estado.

- Não posso fazer isso...eu sou candidato à Grande Mestre! Se eu me expuser, se eles souberem que eu tenho esse...problema, ele não me escolherão!

- Saga, mas você não pode ficar assim...

- Não, não posso...mas não posso desistir do cargo.

A ambição de Gêmeos era maior que sua integridade. Kanon também era assim? Seu coração batia forte, sua razão disputava com o coração qual o seu próximo passo. Janos, eu preciso fazer algo!

- Eu...eu te ajudo! Eu vou procurar, vou pesquisar nos livros, eu ajudo você se controlar até resolvermos isso!

Saga caiu de joelhos aos pés dela e tomou-a para si abraçando-a. Ela percebeu que o coração dele batia forte também:

- Eu lhe serei eternamente grato.

Lunna passou as mãos pela cabeça dele, desembaraçando os fios, pensando nos desafios que estariam por vir.

Naquele fim de tarde, sentindo as cores quentes e alaranjadas tomarem de conta do Santuário, sentou-se ao lado de Mu. O rapaz logo sentiu que Lunna iria lhe falar sobre algo. Ou pelo menos queria. Mas Lunna tinha dobrado os joelhos e escondido sua boca neles. Mu virou-se com o olhar tranqüilo e compreensivo de sempre. Ela sempre o achava calmo demais para um ariano, mas jamais iria reclamar disso.

- Diga.

A novata levantou o tronco, olhando para o sol laranja no horizonte.

- Começo a pensar que tenho dedinho podre.

Mu não abarcou totalmente o significado daquelas palavras. Mas o que ele não captou por sons, captou pelas imagens da mente dela. Sorriu gentilmente e passou a mão na cabeça dela. Lunna curtiu o cafuné uns minutos e depois se levantou:

- Obrigada Mu.

Depois, da garota se afastar, Aiolia, que se preocupava com sua amiga cheia segredos, veio a Mu perguntar-lhe se ela estava com algum problema. Queria ajuda-la, já que ela ajudava a todos.

- Acho que ela se meteu na história mais velha do mundo.

- Que história?

- Dois homens, uma mulher, confusão. (2)

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

(1): Esse trecho é uma referência à música "Bad Company" da banda inglesa de hard rock Bad Company. A letra segue abaixo:

"Come to me, always on the run

Destiny is a rising sun

I was born six gun in my hand

Behind the gun I make my final stand

That's why they call me

Bad company, I can't deny

Bad, bad company

'Til the day I die

Rebel souls, deserters we are called

Chose a gun and threw away the sword

Now these towns, they all know our names

Six gun sound is our claim to fame

I can hear 'em say

Bad company, and I won't deny

Bad, bad company

'Til the day I die"

(2) Muito obrigada Scully! Você é MARA! Pra quem tiver curioso assista ao episódio 11, El Mundo Gira, da quarta temporada de Arquivo X.


	7. Chapter 7

**PELOS PÁTIOS PARTIDOS EM FESTA**

Saint Seiya é marca registrada de Masami Kurumada e da TOEI/BANDAI, portanto não me pertencem. Mas o guardião Janos e Lunna Monami são meus e eu já não agüento mais ter que repetir isso. HIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHA HA! *risada maligna*

**CAPÍTULO 07: Devaneios e Pesadelos.**

Lunna enfiou-se bem cedo na biblioteca do Santuário, que fica disponível para os aprendizes. Apesar de acreditar que os livros certos não estariam ali ao alcance de todos, continuou sua busca. Não podia se dar por vencida, pois o que menos Saga precisava naquele momento era alguém se sentir imponente como ele estava se sentindo. Não viu mais Kanon. Não perdia mais tempo indo ver Aioros. Não ficava mais batendo papo e se divertindo com os amigos nas horas vagas. A busca por uma solução martelava seus pensamentos.

Quando não estava com a cara nos livros, estava com Saga, debaixo da alameda, conversando, estudando maneiras de como ele podia controlar aquela coisa. Mas ele dizia que os impulsos simplesmente surgiam e que às vezes era difícil de raciocinar.

- É como se eu dormisse e sonhasse que estava agindo daquela forma.

Lunna achou que Saga parecia mais tranqüilo e, apesar de continuar a ver a sombra em seus olhos, o comportamento dele havia melhorado.

- É engraçado que ele se manifesta só de vez em quando, não é?

- Sim, mas começou a ficar mais freqüente. Por isso me preocupei. A princípio não entendi, até que um dia eu mesmo vi a sombra ao me olhar num espelho.

- Ainda bem que procurou ajuda!

- Ainda bem que procurei você. – Saga pousou a mão esquerda na mão da garota, que corou. Estava contente com o desempenho do novo amigo. Segurou os dedos dele e perguntou depois um tempo:

- Saga, o que é feito de Kanon? Eu nunca mais o vi.

Saga olhou sério para os dedos de Lunna que seguravam os seus e disse:

- Está em casa...está doente.

- Doente?! E o que ele tem?

- Não se preocupe, ele está melhorando.

Lunna puxou o cabelo para detrás da orelha.

- Posso ir vê-lo?

- Hum melhor não. Não sei o que é, não sei se é...contagioso.

- Então...-disse se levantando. Foi até uma parte da alameda que era florida e apanhou um ramo – Você pode entregar isso aqui para ele? Depois ele fica zangado dizendo que o esqueci.

Saga observou, com a mesma expressão sisuda, as pequenas e rosadas flores.

- Claro que sim.

Quando Saga entrou na casa, Kanon estava com o rosto enfiado nos joelhos. Acendeu o lampião, clareando o quarto escuro.

- Pegue.

Flores rosadas caíram no chão ao lado dele.

- O que é isso?

- Lunna lhe mandou.

Kanon apanhou as flores com cuidado.

- Quando vou sair de novo?

- Não sei ainda. Ando muito ocupado.

- Então vamos encerrar a brincadeira.

- Não.

- Não? Saga estou aqui há quinze dias!

- Tenha paciência.

- Paciência? Eu preciso conversar! Ver gente!

- Eu não estou aqui? Converse comigo.

Kanon esfregou o rosto nervosamente. Ou ele tinha perdido completamente a fé no irmão, ou seu irmão estava mesmo ficando louco.

- Eu estou querendo tentar uma coisa nova.

Lunna vinha trazendo a novidade, depois do treino, animadíssima.

- É uma coisinha que aprendi em Aldóre, com as meninas de lá...calma, num faz essa cara de quem ta boiando...

- O que é e pra que serve?

- É um ritual. Vou acender algumas velas pra uns deuses para eles me darem as respostas em sonhos.

Saga fez cara que não tava gostando. Meter deuses em assuntos de mortais era imprudente. Principalmente os deuses que ele conhecia.

- Os deuses são criaturas mesquinhas e astutas. Você não devia se meter com eles.

- Afe...nem parece que você defende Athena.

- Não estou falando de Athena.

- Pois bem, a minha Deusa não é mesquinha. E ela vai me ajudar.

- Se você diz.

- Chato!

Saga a enlaçou pela cintura como fez no dia da festa, encostando-se numa das árvores.

- Você tem feito muito por mim. Obrigado.

Lunna ruborizou-se. Lembrou-se do jeito que se beijaram na festa. E o rosto dele estava tão próximo quanto naquela ocasião.

- Eu preciso lhe agradecer. Não quero ficar em dívida com você.

- Não precisa me agradecer...

- Claro que preciso. Diga-me, existe algum lugar especial onde possa levá-la ou algum item especial que gostaria de ganhar?

- A gente pode ir comer naquele restaurante no centro de Atenas de novo?

Saga concordou com um sorriso.

Chegaram ao restaurante a tempo de ver o por do sol, lindo, laranja e aconchegante de Atenas, e de pegar a última mesa vaga. O lugar estava lotadíssimo de estrangeiros, para a alegria da garota que adorava ver o movimento, as diferentes pessoas e estilos. Divertiram-se muito durante a refeição.

- É acho que agora o que eu tinha de dinheiro se foi. – Saga respondeu num tom brincalhão.

Foram andando pela orla, curtindo a brisa noturna do verão. Estava quente aquela noite, mesmo ali na beira do mar. O vento aliviava só um pouco. Passaram por várias hospedagens, construções brancas como era comum naquela área.

- Eu quero lhe mostrar uma coisa.

Saga levou a garota até uma dessas hospedagens. Era de andar, estreita e horizontalmente comprida, com quartos que se estendiam pelo térreo e primeiro andar. Passaram furtivamente pela sala onde ficava o dono e gerente e começaram a subir as escadas. Pararam a porta no final do corredor.

- Já tem alguns anos eu entrei aqui e tinha uma vista muito bonita desse quarto.

- Você veio aqui com mais quem, hein? – Ela perguntou maliciosamente.

- Ora! Eu era mais novo e vim aqui com Kanon e Aioros, ou você acha que as escapadas foram os moleques com quem você treina que inventaram?

Saga arrombou a porta procurando fazer o menor barulho. Entraram com Lunna abafando o riso. Ela surpreendeu-se por ali dentro ter outra escadinha, como um loft. Na parte mais baixa, havia um sofá e uma mesinha e na de cima uma cama. Subiram e Saga mostrou para Lunna uma clarabóia que ficava acima da cama, no teto inclinado. Por ela, dava para ver tanto o céu quanto o mar.

- Nossa! – Ela se aproximou do vidro. A paisagem era realmente bonita, pois aquele quarto dava a impressão de que estavam acima do mar. Ao longe, era possível ver as ilhas. Lunna perdeu seu olhar pelas águas escuras enquanto Saga se jogou na cama.

- É...a cama é a mesminha de anos atrás.

- Aham...estou até imaginando o que é que vocês andavam fazendo aqui... – Saga deu uma gargalhada e a garota continuou – O dono nunca pegou vocês?

- Claro que não! Somos mais espertos.

A garota sentou ao seu lado sem tirar os olhos da clarabóia. O rapaz, que também olhava o céu, desviou o seu olhar para ela. Ela usava uma camiseta e uma calça jeans folgada. Ao sentar, a base das costas que surgiu atraiu a mão do rapaz. Ele deslizou os dedos da base para o alto e puxou-a fazendo-a deitar-se ao seu lado. Ela olhou bem dentro de seus olhos procurando a sombra, mas não a viu. Saga aproveitou-se disso e roubou-lhe um beijo.

- Foi o demônio que "mandou" você fazer isso?

- Hum...deixa eu pensar...não, foi eu mesmo. – respondeu aproximando-se mais dela. Tocou seus lábios delicadamente com a ponta dos dedos.

- Você podia usar essa sedução toda para pegar as três velas pretas, que preciso pro ritual, com as sacerdotisas.

Saga retirou a mão, chateado e Lunna enroscou-se no seu pescoço.

- Ah, por favor!

- Não sei, não. Não estou gostando desse...—interrompeu o que dizia ao ver Lunna despir se da camiseta –... mas você _acabou_ de me convencer... – E olhando para o sutiã preto que adornava seu busto, disse puxando-o pela haste central – eu detesto esses acessórios modernos.

- É parece que vocês gostam de viver na idade das cavernas.

Saga cheirou o pescoço dela colocando o indicador debaixo da haste central do sutiã, alisando a parte central do busto. Ela tentou tirar a mão do rapaz, mas este a segurou no alto de sua cabeça, prendendo-a na cama. Ele agora estava quase por cima dela, beijando-lhe o pescoço lentamente, subindo até a orelha, descendo até os ombros. Lunna sentiu seu rosto queimar. A mesma mão que a prendera no alto agora a soltava e descia para abrir os botões de sua calça. Saga era daqueles homens que gostavam de controle, de ter o domínio da situação. Ela também. E exatamente por isso, deixou-o comandar. Como se ela nada soubesse, como se na verdade quem mantinha o controle era ela. O único receio de Lunna era que o demônio tomasse conta das ações de Saga.

A boca dele procurava a dela como se tivesse sede. A garota puxava cabelos dele para trás como se tentasse deter o desvario. Mas era em vão. Em pouco tempo ele lhe arrancara o restante da sua roupa e ficou por cima dela, apoiando-se nos cotovelos, deixando-a livre para mover-se. Com um sorriso, e sem tirar os olhos do rosto dele, ela começou a desabotoar a camisa social do rapaz com a boca. Depois de aberta, colou as mãos e a boca entreaberta no dorso, subindo até o peito e o pescoço, sentindo-lhe o cheiro, o odor masculino, sentindo os músculos firmes. Saga puxou as mãos de Lunna novamente para a cama, deitando-se por cima dela. Passou a língua sedutoramente por seus lábios, desceu até o pescoço com beijos. Sugou-lhe delicadamente, mas brevemente cada um dos mamilos escutando o gemido baixo que arrancava dela. Largou as mãos que, já condicionadas, não se soltavam mais do colchão. Ao contrário: se empurravam contra ele, procurando aonde segurar-se à medida que Saga descia pelo ventre e coxas de Lunna.

- O-o que está fazendo?

- Eu disse que precisava lhe agradecer.

Lunna curvou seu corpo para trás ao sentir a língua do rapaz entre as pernas. Ele fazia movimentos lentos e ela gemia apertando as coxas contra as têmporas dele. Seu corpo estava tenso de prazer e fechar e abrir os olhos era cair num mundo turvo. Mas aquilo não continuou por muito tempo. Parou e observou a companheira, deitada, rosto corado, arfando debaixo dele. Pensou em mil coisas que poderia fazer com ela, mas conteve-se. Ela era muito nova. Aproximou seu rosto do dela, puxou-lhe uma coxa e penetrou-lhe. Ela soltou um primeiro gemido e então começou o frenesi. Saga entrava e saia dela como se o mundo fosse se acabar naquele minuto. Lunna nada conseguia fazer se não mergulhar ora nas estrelas olhas nos olhos dele, que naquele momento eram tão escuros quanto o céu. Estava tão quente aquela noite, os corpos deslizavam com o suor. A garota sentiu o jorro quente invadir e molhar suas pernas. Saga beijou-lhe os ombros, o pescoço e o rosto freneticamente, agarrando seus cachos trazendo-a junto a si, como se quisesse mostrar aos céus que aquela lhe pertencia. Permaneceram deitados, Lunna quase desacordada, sentindo os carinhos e mimos do rapaz. Ele a deixou cochilar observando seu jeito que somente o sono revelava ser de uma criança.

Saga adentrou a casa sem fazer barulho. Àquela hora da madrugada o irmão já devia estar dormindo há muito tempo e não pretendia acordá-lo. Mas se deparou com camas vazias. Sentiu um brusco empurrão e caiu no chão de pedra. Olhou em direção a porta onde entrara e Kanon estava lá, de pé, o cosmos emergindo e misturando-se a claridade da lua. Ele o havia seguido.

- Por que está fazendo isso? Por que está tirando-a de mim?

- Eu não estou tirando nada de ninguém. Não tenho culpa se ela prefere a mim. – Saga respondeu se levantando, jogando os cabelos para trás.

- Você sempre faz isso. Você sempre rouba tudo!

- Eu não roubo nada de você!

- É inveja? O que é? Porque você não pode me ver feliz, satisfeito? Não pode me ver realizado com qualquer coisa que você vem e toma!

- Está enganado!

- Não basta a minha liberdade? Não basta a minha identidade? Não basta a minha armadura?

- A armadura de gêmeos é minha, não sua!

- E agora você quer a garota também! E você podia ter qualquer uma!

- Não seja infantil, Kanon. Aceite a derrota.

- Eu que estou sendo infantil? Por que logo ela? Ela era a única que sabia!

- Eu a vi primeiro.

- Por Zeus! Você a trouxe até aqui! Você a trouxe a mim!

- Não deveria nunca ter trazido. Tive compaixão, pena de você.

- E agora tem pena?

- Eu não pude tirá-la dos meus pensamentos!

- E eu agora é que não posso!

- Então só há uma solução para isso...

Lunna não encontrou Saga debaixo da alameda no dia seguinte e nem o viu caminhando por ai. Porém, um pacote com três velas pretas foi deixado debaixo do seu travesseiro. E naquela mesma noite, que era primeiro dia de lua cheia, ela foi para um canto do quarto, abaixo de uma janela e acendeu a primeira vela.

- Lunna, que negócio é esse ai? – Milo se prostrava do lado na menina olhando curioso para a vela.

- É uma coisa para ajudar um amigo.

- A gente não precisa participar disso ai não, né? Que eu quero é distância. – disse Shura, que tinha requisitado que a vela fosse acesa o mais longe possível da cama dele.

- Deixa de ser medroso, Shura. – Aiolia debochava do amigo.

- Medroso? Eu sou é mais sensato que vocês que estão brincando com isso.

- Lunna não está brincando. Ela vai ajudar alguém. – Aiolia defendia a amiga.

- Ei Lu...mas você já fez isso antes? – Perguntou Milo.

- Er...não. Mas isso não tem perigo algum.

Os três rapazes se entreolharam e deitaram em suas camas. Ninguém queria muito ver o resultado da brincadeira.

Lunna acendeu as velas em três noites seguidas, sempre rogando a sua deusa, a deusa que as sacerdotisas de Aldóre lhe ensinaram os mistérios, que lhe mostrasse em sonhos como ajudar Saga. Mas uma semana se passou e nada de sonhos. Lunna estava chateadíssima achando que o ritual não havia dado resultado. E pra completar, nunca mais tinha visto Saga e muito menos Kanon.

Um dia, ao sair da aula, enxergou Saga andando do outro lado do pátio. Foi até ele para perguntar como estava, pois não tinha tido mais notícias. Parou a um metro de distância, pois teve um mau pressentimento. Saga voltou-se para ela com um sorriso. Para os desavisados, aquele era o sorriso de sempre do rapaz, mas Lunna viu o mal nos seus olhos. Ele agarrou-lhe o braço:

- Olá, guardiãzinha. Sentiu a minha falta?

Lunna lançou-lhe um olhar aterrorizado e quis soltar o braço. Em vão. Em vez disso, Saga apertou-lhe mais. A garota sentiu uma dor aguda, mas segurou o grito.

- Onde é que você pensa que vai? Esqueceu do nosso encontro diário?

- Eu não vou com você hoje eu...tenho uns trabalhos para fazer.

- Recusar não é uma opção.

Saga saiu puxando-a para fora do pátio em direção a alameda. Lunna viu Aiolia, Aldabaram e Shaka, e sua vontade era de gritar por eles para que lhe salvassem. Saga parou de puxá-la como se tivesse indeciso e a garota aproveitou esse momento para finalmente soltar o braço.

- Você fez alguma coisa com Kanon, não fez? Onde ele está?

- Porque essa preferência irritante pelo meu irmão? Não somos iguais?

- Pare! Eu não quero falar com você, eu quero falar com Saga!

- Eu sou Saga!

- Não! Você é um demônio!

A gritaria chamou a atenção dos garotos e de outras pessoas que passavam.

-Vá embora! Vá embora e só volte quando for Saga de novo!

Saga, vendo as pessoas que se aproximavam, se afastou sem perder a compostura. Aiolia alcançou Lunna e perguntou-lhe o que houve. Ela só o abraçou e começou a chorar.

Os aprendizes tinham se reunido antes do treino para discutir o que tinha acontecido mais cedo entre a novata e o veterano, mas a garota não abria a boca. Ela não ia falar nada. A única frase que pronunciou foi:

- Vocês tenham muito cuidado com ele a partir de hoje.

À noite, a ela não conseguia pregar o olho. Era agitação que tomou conta dela o resto do dia, era a irritação pelo o ritual não ter dado certo, era frustração por ter falhado com Saga. Fechava os olhos e só via o rapaz como se fosse um monstro. Tentou pensar em Aioros como se ele pudesse purificar suas reflexões, mas ele sumia no nevoeiro-Saga. E ainda tinha a preocupação por Kanon, que ela não sabia de seu paradeiro. Estaria vivo? Morto? Machucado? E ela nem podia pedir ajuda sem saber se isso prejudicaria o rapaz. Janos estava certo quando lhe disse que não podia se envolver. "Antes você tivesse ficado apenas com sua admiração por Aioros, sua tonta!" Pensou em Aioros no treino atirando sua flecha. Pensou em Aioros na casa de Sagitário. Pensou em Aioros correndo. Correndo? Aioros, porque está correndo? E que luz é essa que você carrega em seus braços? Aioros...você está com medo? Corra, Aioros! A sombra! A escuridão está chegando! Aioros!

Lunna levantou-se de supetão, gritando o nome do cavaleiro, encharcada de suor. Já era de manhã, porém o grito dela foi que acordou Milo, Shura e Aiolia que a encaravam assustados. Lunna retribuiu-lhes o olhar igualmente assombrado, mas não falou nada sobre o sonho. No treino, aproximou-se de Mu, na tentativa de entender o que lhe acontecera.

- Eu tinha feito esse ritual para que sonhasse com alguma coisa para ajudar Saga... - Contou-lhe o que estava acontecendo por cima, sem revelar qual a natureza do problema do outro – mas em vez disso eu sonhei com Aioros em apuros.

- Pode ser uma espécie de aviso. Um presságio.

- Presságio? – Lunna engoliu em seco ao imaginar que seu Aioros correria algum perigo.

- Mas porque eu sonhei com Aioros se ele nada tem haver com Saga?

- Isso eu não sei. Mas o que você sonhou?

- Sonhei que Aioros corria de uma sombra muito escura e que ele carregava uma bola de luz. Tipo assim... – e fez com as mãos a posição que o cavaleiro estava no seu sonho. Qual não foi sua surpresa ao constatar que era a mesma posição que se carregava um bebê.

Mu também constatou isso, mas nada disse.

- Você não disse que foram três velas? Quem sabe se você não sonhe mais duas coisas?

Saga mantinha Kanon amarrado com uma corda especial que conseguira junto às sacerdotisas no mesmo dia que apanhara as velas de Lunna. Trazia-lhe água e comida. Kanon lançava-lhe um olhar mortal e Saga às vezes parecia triste, depressivo e desculpava-se constantemente por manter o irmão assim:

- Se te martirizas, me solte!

Todavia, no momento seguinte, sua expressão alterava-se e ele respondia sério:

- Não posso, é para o seu próprio bem.

Eles haviam lutado na noite que Kanon o seguira e todos os móveis tinham ficado destroçados. Mas Saga vencera e mantivera o irmão preso desde então.

Nos dias que se seguiram, Saga vislumbrava Lunna ao longe, mas não lhe dirigia a palavra. Sabia que algo havia acontecido, porém não se lembrava. A única coisa que ele tinha certeza era que mantinha o irmão preso dentro de casa. E sempre que se lembrava disso passava a mão displicentemente nos cabelos aborrecido e confuso. Lunna, por sua vez, percebia que Saga estava mais calmo, contudo, sentia aversão em falar com ele. Não queria enfrentar o demônio novamente. E estava magoada.

Acreditava, nos dias que conversavam debaixo da alameda, que havia encontrado um homem bem diferente dentro do peito de Saga. Acreditava que tinha encontrado o homem o qual todos apontavam as características de Grande Mestre. Mas esse homem desaparecera e agora também a tristeza que se apossara de Lunna, dando lugar a raiva e agressividade. Até Carlo ela andara a responder malcriada. Porém, depois do segundo sonho, o coração dela voltou a amolecer e ela voltou a procurar Saga. Interceptou-o e imediatamente lhe questionou:

- Eu preciso saber como você está.

Saga olhava para ela desorientado.

- Por favor, me diga como está! Eu sonhei...eu sonhei com você vestindo uma armadura negra, tinha sangue em suas mãos e...e você chorava Saga, por favor me diga como está!

- Eu não me lembro das coisas que faço...

O rosto de Lunna se contorceu numa expressão de dor e ela levou uma das mãos a boca para segurar a respiração.

- O ritual saiu diferente...os sonhos não tem me dado respostas...acho que são presságios. Mas, mas eu ainda qu...

- Eu quero que você se afaste de mim. – Saga interrompeu-a.

- Por quê?

- Porque eu sinto que sou cada vez menos dono de minhas ações.

- Mas é por isso que eu quero ajudá-lo. – A garota se aproximou para segurar suas mãos, mas hesitou. Ficou segurando as mãos rente ao peito. Teve medo. Saga ergueu o queixo dela levemente.

- Eu não quero que você se machuque.

- Por favor, não me afaste.

- Lunna, eu sinto seu temor, sua hesitação. No fundo, você tem medo de mim.

- Não tenho medo de você. Se tivesse, não estaria aqui.

- Eu sinto, Lunna. Eu vejo o medo nos seus olhos quando lhe beijo. Vejo você procurar apavorada algum vestígio de mal no meu olhar. Na verdade, você tem coragem por estar aqui.

- Estou aqui porque quero ajudá-lo.

- Inconseqüente.

Lunna sorriu.

- Talvez.

- Começo a achar que está apaixonada por mim. – O sorriso de Saga era tenro.

- De modo algum.

- Não?

- Eu já lhe disse que não sou como as outras moças do Santuário.

- Deve ser por isso então que tenho grande apreço por você. –tomou-lhe as mãos e as beijou.

Lunna se despediu de Saga antes que olhos curiosos qualquer os observassem. Sim, o homem nobre que encontrara ainda existia. E sim, ela ia fazer o que pudesse para que ele não se tornasse algo efêmero. Mas a esperança renovada rapidamente se esvaiu. Shura vinha com uma carta para ela.

- Mandaram entregar pra você.

Era uma carta de Janos. E ela dizia que em poucos dias ele viria buscá-la.


	8. Chapter 8

**PELOS PÁTIOS PARTIDOS EM FESTA**

Saint Seiya é marca registrada de Masami Kurumada e da TOEI/BANDAI, portanto não me pertencem. Mas o guardião Janos e Lunna Monami são meus e pode tirar essa mão-boba daí! HIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHA HA! *risada maligna*

**CAPÍTULO 08: Profecias e Despedidas.**

Julho. O sol ainda brilhava no horizonte quando os aprendizes começaram a ir para os vestiários e alojamentos. O treino terminara mais cedo porque o mestre colocara todos pra treinar desde manhã aquele dia. E os exercícios tinham sido bem puxados. Lunna, como sempre, ia direto para ao alojamento onde se lavava no pequeno banheiro, sozinha. Vinha a passos lerdos, estralando os membros doloridos quando se surpreendeu ao avistar Aioros caminhando em sua direção.

- Lunna!

- Aioros?

- Preciso lhe falar. – pegou suas mãos com delicadeza. Estava sério. - Saga está doente.

- Doente?! Mas...

- Sim, é estranho, sempre teve muita saúde, nunca o vi pegar um resfriado. Mas venho da Casa de Gêmeos e por certo ele está muito mal, está com febre. Porém, não aceitou ajuda, nem quis a presença das sacerdotisas.

- Não entendo essa atitude dele. Mas, porque está me falando isso?

- Porque ele recusou tudo, contudo pediu sua presença.

- O quê?! Por quê?

- Eu que pergunto.

- Bom...então deixa eu ver...pra baixar febre vou precisar de um pano, balde... –a garota pensava alto, esquecendo momentaneamente do seu interlocutor.

- Lunna...tem alguma coisa que você queira me contar?

Ela virou-se para Aioros espantada. O que será que estaria pensando pra fazer aquela pergunta? "Será que...? Não Aioros, você não pode estar pensando que tenho algo com Saga. Aioros eu só amo v..."

- Você por acaso não saberia a causa da enfermidade de Saga, saberia?

"Ah, Aioros, você é tão puro."

- Eu não posso mentir pra você, Aioros. Eu acho que sei sim que mal é esse que o acometeu. Mas eu não posso te contar. Foi uma promessa. Me desculpe.

Aioros soltou um suspiro desanimado.

- Isso não me deixa feliz, mas tudo bem. No entanto, prometa-me então, que se você precisar de ajuda sobre isso ou qualquer coisa, me chamará.

- Eu prometo, Aioros.

O cavaleiro de Sagitário se despediu da garota e esta correu, não para a Casa de Gêmeos, mas para a casa onde avistara os irmãos juntos pela primeira vez. Pensava em Kanon e o que havia acontecido com ele. A última noticia que tivera foi Saga dizendo que ele tinha adoecido. Mas isso já fazia muito tempo. Depois do surto do geminiano, nunca mais tivera a oportunidade de perguntar sobre o irmão. Aproximou-se da casa devagar, reparando as janelas fechadas. Mas a porta estava só encostada. E Lunna piscou várias vezes para saber se o que via era verdade:

- Eu não acredito! Kanon!

- Lunna, me tire daqui!

Ela correu e ajoelhou-se ao lado do grego, desamarrando as cordas encantadas.

- Mas o que aconteceu? Por que está assim?

- Saga! Saga me amarrou aqui!

A garota terminou-o de solta-lo e segurou seu rosto com as mãos, examinando-o. Estava escuro e ela se aproximou para olhá-lo melhor.

- Minha nossa, você está muito abatido...

O rapaz se livrou das mãos de Lunna e puxou-a para si, abraçando-a de repente.

-Kanon...!

- Eu quero que saiba que foi o pensamento em você que me fez agüentar tudo isso. – falou-lhe perto do ouvido, o rosto enterrado no ombro dela. Afastou-se, mas ainda segurando-a pelos braços completou – Ele quer me afastar de você! Ele queria me tomar de você!

- Do que está falando?

- Lunna...desde que começamos a nos encontrar, ele tem me detido aqui. Uma noite brigamos e ele me prendeu!

- Kanon...seu irmão está muito doente.

- É claro que está! Ele me prendeu aqui!

- Não, não foi isso que quis dizer. Bem, isso também...mas ele está de cama na casa de Gêmeos. E eu estou indo agora lá vê-lo.

Kanon encarou-a por um instante com uma expressão estranha. Levantou-se.

- Você sempre preferiu ele, não é?

- Quê?! Mas que é isso agora?! Não seja bobo, Kanon!

- É verdade! Eu sumi todo esse tempo e você às voltas com o meu irmão!

- Kanon, qual a parte do "seu irmão está doente" você não entendeu? Eu o estava ajudando!

- É, ajudando e dormindo com ele!

Lunna deu um suspiro irritado.

- Sim...dormi com ele.—e com certo sarcasmo, completou. - Você não estava mais por perto, não é?

- Ainda admite na cara-dura. – Kanon havia se espantado com a reação fria dela.

- Pelo menos eu assumo o que faço! Não fico nas escondidas feito você!

- Eu deveria lhe bater por dizer isso! Depois de tudo que lhe contei!

- Você acha que eu não me preocupei com você?! Saga me disse que estava doente que era por isso que não aparecia! Mas não me deixou vê-lo!

- ...Que seja! Eu vou embora! Vou deixar o Santuário!

- Ótimo!

O geminiano caminhou de cara amarrada até a porta e Lunna voltou a procurar panos para levar a Casa de Gêmeos e mais qualquer cosia que pudesse auxiliá-la. Mas Kanon parou ao pé da porta passando a mão nos cabelos como Saga fazia quando ficava nervoso.

- Eu recebi suas flores...obrigado.

Lunna ainda com o rosto fechado respondeu sem se virar:

- Não suma.

Kanon ainda ficou alguns instantes à porta antes de sumir estrada afora.

-Saga?

Lunna entrou no quarto. As janelas abertas deixavam a luz do final de tarde adentrar, amarelando as paredes brancas. Uma brisa suave balançava o tecido que pendia do dossel de colunas simples da cama. Não era um quarto suntuoso, era elegante. A garota aproximou-se da figura embrulhada que jazia no leito. Saga arfava. Seus olhos estavam cerrados e seu rosto suado. Lunna largou os panos que havia trazido na cômoda e pousou a mão na testa dele para medir a temperatura.

- Eu vou morrer.

- Não vai, não. – Pegou um balde e desapareceu em outro cômodo. Voltou com o balde cheio de água. Mergulhou um dos panos que havia trazido e colocou sobre a testa do rapaz. – É que você nunca deve ter ficado tanto tempo doente. Está estranhando.

Saga continuava de olhos fechados. Lunna sentou-se na cama observando o quarto. Tudo arrumado, tudo no seu devido lugar. Só seu hospedeiro que estava bagunçado. Lembrou-se que devia estar suja depois do treino e ficou procurando qualquer vestígio de terra para não sujar os lençóis.

- O que aconteceu pra você ficar assim?

- De manhã...começou a tentar me controlar, uns impulsos...mas eu lutei, não deixei...agora estou assim.

Lunna pensou em falar sobre Aioros e Kanon, mas desistiu. Não era o momento certo para isso. Levantou-se e foi até o banheiro lavar-se um pouco, pois ficar imunda daquele jeito a estava incomodando. Voltou e molhou mais uma vez o pano. Saga reclamou:

- Estou com frio.

- Ora você é muito mimado. – respondeu a garota fazendo Saga esboçar um sorriso. Lunna deitou-se ao lado dele, o cotovelo acima da cabeça do geminiano apoiando o corpo, fazendo o tronco permanecer inclinado. Ela colocou a mão no peito dele, fechando os olhos. Ia esquentá-lo com sua energia vital, ou como eles falavam no Santuário, cosmos.

- Relaxa, daqui a pouco você melhora. Amanhã, eu faço quinze. Não quer está melhor no dia do meu aniversário?

Saga sentiu o calor invadir seu corpo e abriu os olhos. Viu em Lunna, olhos cerrados, muito concentrada, o cosmos emanar ao seu redor. Seu rosto quase podia alcançar seus seios e admirou-se com a visão. Mas não sentiu cobiça por ela. Deleitou-se com o estranho prazer que é contemplar algo raro, algo belo. Na festa do vinho, era a beleza lasciva do desejo, libertina que tinha lhe chamado a atenção. No dia que a conhecera e no dia do jantar, era uma beleza inocente, infantil. Nos dias que se encontraram debaixo da alameda, era a beleza da sabedoria, de uma mestra. E agora...parecia mais uma beleza de mãe. Saga abriu um sorriso por achar que estava desvairando, mas agradeceu a Athena e a deusa da menina, seja lá qual fosse, por permitir que ela se encontrasse ali. Acabou adormecendo.

Lunna abriu os olhos e percebeu que Saga dormia. Já tinha escurecido e a brisa não cessava. A garota ficou a observar o vento balançar as cortinas. Estava muito cansada, mas decidiu ficar um pouco mais caso Saga acordasse e precisasse de algo. Ora, morrer. Cavaleiros são muito mal acostumados. Qualquer enfermidade, levam para as sacerdotisas e pronto. Não sabem o que é pegar doença. Já está tão escuro. Que frio é esse? Lunna distinguiu um homem, vestido com roupas sombrias. Quando ele se virou, ela reconheceu Saga. Ele estava aflito e tinha uma faca em suas mãos. Não, definitivamente ele não estava bem. Ergueu a faca para o alto, a lâmina voltava para a própria garganta. Saga olhou para ela. Lunna teve vontade de gritar, mas nenhum som saiu de sua boca. Levantou-se de uma vez, assustada, com a mão no peito. O dia estava clareado. Saga ainda dormia.

"Ai droga, eu dormi..." – pôs a mão no rosto para espantar o sono e o sonho ruim e sentiu o braço que tinha dormido por cima, formigar.

"Preciso ir, preciso ir, droga..." – Lunna levantou-se e antes de partir olhou mais uma vez o rapaz adormecido. "Tá vendo? Fica falando em morte e eu sonho essas coisas..." Saiu correndo, descendo as escadarias. Quando chegou ao alojamento, não havia mais ninguém. Praguejou e xingou enquanto se banhava e se vestia, esbaforida.

Entrou na sala de aula de fininho, sob o olhar severo do professor e risadinhas da parte de alguns aprendizes. Estava sem jeito e passou a aula quieta, sem mexer um músculo. Estava sentindo um clima estranho que só piorava com as olhadelas dos garotos em sua direção.

"Mas o que tá acontecendo?"

Ao final da aula, Milo chegou de mansinho e sentou-se numa cadeira ao lado dela enquanto ela ajeitava seus livros. Falou baixinho:

- Ei Lu...você tava aonde?

- Ai Milo, depois eu te falo.

- Você ta tendo um caso com o Saga?

- Hein?! – parou o que fazia para encarar o garoto - Não, né, Milo!

- É que está todo mundo comentando...viram você descendo de lá e tals.

Lunna fechou a cara.

- Morar no Santuário é uma droga, né? Não se pode fazer nada de diferente que já começam a inventar coisas. O pessoal aqui não tem mais o que fazer não, além de fofocar?

- Nossa, ela se exaltou. Então é verdade. – Afrodite se aproximou.

- Dite, ninguém te chamou pra conversa. – Milo replicou neutramente.

- É que essa noticia muito me espanta. A novata está almejando cargos maiores, ela não se contenta mais só com aprendizes.

- Que diabo você tá falando?

- Ai Milo, você sabe né? A Lunninha anda tão rodada ultimamente... – Afrodite ria de forma mesquinha.

- Que foi, Fror? Tá com ciúminho? Você queria dar a bunda pra ele, é?

A essa altura o bate-boca já tinha chamado a atenção de todos. Aiolia, Shaka e Mu assistiam a discussão de longe. Aldebaram e Shura começavam a se aproximar e Kamyu teve ganas de tirar Milo do meio da confusão. Carlo acabou interferindo:

- Você cala essa sua boca.

- Por que você não vai ali acalmar o seu namorado e me deixa em paz? – respondeu para Máscara da Morte. E voltando-se para Afrodite. - É, né, Dite? Eu te ajudo com os teus problemas e é isso que recebo.

Afrodite e o italiano já iam abrir a boca para responder quando foram surpreendidos por Shura:

- Já chega! Deixem ela em paz!

Todo mundo se calou e olhou para Shura espantados. Ele sempre ficava distante e imparcial durante as pendengas e agora ele havia interferido e de forma nada sutil.

- E daí se ela tiver tendo algo? Qual é o problema? Não se pode mais gostar de um cavaleiro? De alguém mais velho? A vida é dela e ela faz o que ela achar melhor.

- Não se iluda. Ele te defende porque gosta também de alguém lá de cima... – disse Afrodite, depois de um instante de hesitação, para Lunna.

- Já passou dos limites, Afrodite! Cale-se! – Kamyu interferiu fazendo Milo se espantar.

- Você realmente está impossível hoje. – Carlo falou para o pisciano puxando-o pelo braço.

- Vamos, Milo. – Kamus saiu com Milo e os outros também dispersaram. Lunna foi atrás de Shura e o interceptou na saída, puxando sua blusa.

- Obrigada, Shura.

O mais velho encarou-a por uns instantes. – Não há de quê.

Durante o resto do dia, os aprendizes evitaram a garota de todas as formas. Não olhavam em sua direção, não lhe dirigiam a palavra. Nem mesmo Shura, que aparentemente a tinha defendido mais cedo, agia diferente dos demais. Lunna se sentiu muito infeliz. O que é que tinha feito de tão errado? Não, não merecia isso. Lembrou-se dos outros lugares que Janos já a havia deixado. Lembrou-se com amargura de como foi rejeitada, despreza, temida. Mas naqueles lugares, não havia mal nenhum que os outros tivessem medo dela. Ela também tinha dado suas razões para fazê-lo. Mas ali, na Grécia? Ali onde ela foi tão bem recebida, onde ela foi...querida? Isso é alguma punição dos deuses, algum aviso para que ela perdesse as esperanças e deixasse de se preocupar com sentimentos tão insignificantes? Mas mesmo assim doía muito ver a mudança nos olhares, a mudança nos gestos. Se era assim, ela também não tinha mais motivos de se esforçar em ser "uma boa garota". Se era assim, eles também iam receber o mesmo tratamento que ela dava para _os outros_.

No treino, parou o exercício e olhou com desprezo para os que estavam ao redor. Olhou com desdém para o mestre que percebeu que ela parara o treinamento. Deu meia volta, e saiu da Arena. O mestre chamou sua atenção, mas ela não respondeu. Ainda bem que Janos vinha buscá-la. Porque, a partir de hoje ou a vida dela ia ser um inferno, ou ela ia fazer o inferno na vida de todos.

No alojamento, banhou-se, vestiu as roupas ocidentais que trouxera na bagagem e quase nunca usara. Deitou-se na cama e retirou um caderno velho em que anotava alguns ensinamentos que aprendera ao longo de sua vida como discípula. Segurou o cordão que nunca tirava do pescoço. Fechou os olhos e tentou recordar-se da mãe. Não conseguia. Com o passar dos anos a imagem dela desaparecia mais e mais. Desaparecia mais e mais a lembrança de que ela, Lunna, um dia teve uma vida normal.

Aiolia, Milo e Shura chegaram à noitinha, depois de encerrada todas as atividades. Encontraram Lunna deitada de barriga na cama, cara enfiada num caderno. Ela não levantou o olhar para eles. Eles não dirigiram palavra a ela. Entraram silenciosos, cada um em direção às suas coisas. O mais velho, Shura, quebrou o silêncio:

- Engraçado esse povo que sai assim mais cedo do treinamento, não é? Parece que não tem mais nada para aprender.

- É, já sabe tudo. Deve se achar mais do que os outros que estão treinando. – Emendou Milo.

- Dá pra galinhas pararem de cacarejar? Estou tentando ler aqui.

- Olha só, chamou a gente de galinha. Acho que o único frangote que tem aqui é você. Fugiu do treino pra não apanhar. —retrucou Aiolia.

- Apanhar? Vocês é que não tem competência pra me bater.

- E essas roupas ai? Quer se destacar aqui no Santuário é? Só assim mesmo pra você conseguir chamar alguma atenção. – Milo abria o sorriso desdenhoso.

- Chamar atenção? – Lunna finalmente saiu da posição estática em que se encontrava e começou a levantar-se da cama. – Vocês querem me ver chamar atenção?

Shura, Aiolia e Milo se afastaram um pouco ao ver que Lunna liberava seu cosmos.

- Acha que pode assustar a gente só porque está de cara feia? Você não é capaz de derrotar três cavaleiros de ouro. – Shura estava completamente sério.

- Não estou vendo nenhum cavaleiro de ouro aqui. Só três insetinhos.

- Opa! Agora nós temos um Carlo versão feminina! – Aiolia debochou.

Os garotos começaram a rir. Lunna suspirou enraivecida.

- Vocês não merecem sequer apanhar de mim. – Se levantou com o caderno para sair do alojamento.

Mas os rapazes não iam permitir. Cada um se dirigiu para uma possível saída do alojamento: Shura foi para a porta enquanto Milo e Aiolia foram para as janelas.

- Tá fugindo é? Amarelou? – Milo estava sério agora.

Lunna começou novamente a liberar o cosmos. Os garotos se entreolharam e avançaram para a garota. Mas em vez de socos, os três a abraçaram.

- Que diabos vocês estão fazendo?!

Mas os três sorriam.

- Feliz aniversário!

A porta do alojamento se abriu e todos os outros aprendizes surgiram com um bolo minúsculo e várias garrafas de vinho. Lunna olhava aturdida cada um entrar e vir cumprimentá-la com uma abraço, beijo, cafuné ou simplesmente uma cutucada. Parecia uma boneca de pano sendo levada de um lado para o outro.

- Mas...mas... eu pensei...

- É, a gente pegou meio pesado...mas foi idéia do Shaka. – Aiolia vinha com um sorriso amarelo se desculpando.

- Shaka? – Lunna olhou para o indiano sem compreender, o qual só respondeu com um riso leve e saiu de perto como se não fosse com ele.

- É que você está sempre se metendo com todo mundo...tá nós sabemos que você ajuda também hehehe, mas a gente quis fazer essa brincadeira por você ser assim...meio...

- Inconveniente? – Kamus completou a frase de Milo.

- É...por aí...

Mu chegou perto do escorpiano e cutucou:

- Anda, dá o presente logo!

- Presente? – Lunna tinha se sentado numa das camas. Ainda estava meio chocada com a surpresa.

Milo foi até sua pilha de roupas que ficava jogada no chão e retirou um saquinho de pano cor vinho. Chegou perto da garota e puxou o conteúdo do interior. Lunna não podia acreditar. Eram fotos!

- Como? Onde...? Quando você tirou essas fotos?

As fotos eram da garota e dos outros rapazes. E também havia a foto que eles haviam tirado na máquina instantânea. Milo ficou vermelho e não conseguia explicar. Kamus tomou as dores:

- Milo roubou uma máquina fotográfica de uma loja. – disse suspirando.

- Não roubei! Pequei emprestado! Ia devolver depois. – disse Milo vermelho e zangado.

- É, mas a máquina era descartável, né, Milo...

- Ah, como é que eu ia saber! Nunca mexi em uma!

- Bom, o Milo saiu tirando fotos de todo mundo sem ninguém saber. E suas também. Como a gente sabia que você gostava de fotos e estávamos todos meio sem recursos, juntamos o que tínhamos para revelar as fotos pra você. – Mu terminou de explicar.

Lunna olhava as fotos de boca aberta. Tinha fotos dela e Shura olhando o treino de Aioros, tinha fotos dela sentada nas escadarias com Aiolia, fotos dela fazendo trança no cabelo de Mu e Shaka, dentre outras. Sentiu-se estranha ao ver uma foto dela com Saga debaixo da alameda. Mas enfiou a foto debaixo das outras como se não a tivesse visto. Ela estava muito emocionada e sorria engolindo o choro. Não ia chorar. Puxou Milo derrubando-o na cama, agarrando e cheirando-lha o pescoço, sob o olhar desconcertado de Kamus.

- Ahhhh eu te adoro coisa mais fofa! – e virando-se para Kamus que não fazia uma cara muito boa, puxou-o para cama fazendo o mesmo que tinha feito com Milo – num fica com ciúme não que eu adoro você também!

- Tá, tá bom! Só me larga!

Lunna largou Kamus que rapidamente levantou-se se ajeitando. Ela continuava olhando para o teto sorrindo e Milo ao seu lado. Voltou-se para ele:

- Mas então até o piti do Dite hoje cedo fazia parte do plano?

- Er...não. Acho que o Dite estava com despeito porque você estava chamando mais atenção que ele. – respondeu Milo baixinho segurando o riso.

Lunna respirou aliviada. Não tinha perdido aqueles nove presentes que havia ganhado na Grécia. Curtiu a festa que os amigos preparam para ela até altas horas, até todos decidirem se recolherem. Milo fez questão de levar Kamus até o seu alojamento e voltava muito contente.

- Milo, eu acho que o Kamus sabia o caminho para o dormitório dele! – Aiolia ria.

- É Milo, ele não ia se perder! – Lunna completou rindo e batendo a mão junto com o leonino.

- Ora! Eu quis levar e daí?! – Milo, muito vermelho, entrava no dormitório.

Os dois riam da reação do escorpiano, mas Lunna retesou de repente. Ela via Kamus surgir à porta ainda aberta, atrás de Milo. Mas era um Kamus sem definição, sem contornos. Era um Kamus descorado, congelado. Era um Kamus morto.

Milo agora olhava uma Lunna pálida e cujos olhos começavam a derramar lágrimas. Correu até ela sentando-se na cama. E fazendo isso, a imagem de Kamus que Lunna vira, desaparecera.

- O que aconteceu? Por que está assim?

Ela olhou para Milo sem saber o que dizer.

- Lun, você está me assustando.

- Desculpa...eu... – A garota enxugou os olhos e se recompôs – Nada não, Milo! Eu só fiquei emocionada com a festa, foi isso!

Milo ainda ficou uns instantes encarando-a e depois se levantou para fechar a porta. Não ia incomodá-la se ela havia dito que não era nada.

Durante a noite, a garota pensava no que tinha visto. Kamus era um fantasma, estava morto tinha certeza! Mas ele não estava morto! Acabara de sair de lá! E se tivesse acontecido algo, os outros teriam informado. Então o que podia ser?

Não podia falar sobre aquilo com Milo. Ele ficaria duplamente preocupado, com ela e com Kamyu. Tampouco podia falar com Aiolia, não queria assustá-lo. Será que Shura saberia como ajudá-la? Com esse pensamento, esgueirou-se até a cama do mais velho. De joelhos no chão frio, cutucou-o chamando-o baixinho. Shura acordou meio desnorteado. Olhou para ela sem entender e esfregou os olhos para ver se compreendia. Mas continuou sem entender coisa alguma e falou:

- Deve ser algo muito grave para vir me incomodar no meio da noite, não é?

Lunna balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Então fala.

- É que eu vi uma coisa. Não quis falar pro Milo e Aiolia para não preocupá-los. Achei que talvez você pudesse me ajudar.

- O que você viu?

- Acho que eu vi um fantasma.

Shura coçou a cabeça.

- Como você sabe que era um fantasma?

- Ah, eu sei lá, Shura! Acho que era!

- É que eu não entendo nada de fantasma.

- Aiiii...

- Mas o carcamano entende.

- O Carlo?

- É. Ele vê espíritos.

Lunna ficou cercando Carlo a manhã inteira, mas ficou com receio de se aproximar. Lembrava dos carões que levava dele quando lhe enchia muito a paciência. Mas Carlo estava se aborrecendo muito de ver a enxerida ficar seguindo-o. Na saída de uma das aulas, interceptou-a no pátio quando não havia nenhum dos outros por perto:

- Fala logo!

- O quê?!

- Você tá o dia inteiro me seguindo! Fala de uma vez!

Lunna ficou pensando em como começar. Carlo se impacientava mais.

- Fala logo ou eu te quebro! – disse zangado levantando o punho cerrado.

- Você vê espíritos? – Lunna perguntou de supetão.

Carlo se surpreendeu com a pergunta e foi abaixando o braço devagar.

- Quem te falou isso?

- Isso importa?

O rapaz suspirou.

- Sim, vejo e daí?

- E você não tem medo?

- Porque eu teria medo de fantasmas se nosso destino é se juntar a eles? – Carlo falava tranquilamente agora. – Por que ta me fazendo essas perguntas irritantes?

- É que eu vi um fantasma.

- ...e daí? Isso não é tão raro assim...acontece.

- Mas eu não vi o fantasma de alguém morto, MM...

- Você viu o fantasma de um vivo?! – Carlo estava com a testa franzida e Lunna não sabia dizer o que ele estava pensando – Então eu acho que você vai ver novamente.

- Novamente?

- É...quando acontecer...

- Acontecer?

- Quando acontecer dessa pessoa morrer, sua tonta! Você não viu um fantasma! Você viu um reflexo do futuro.

Ela levou a mão a boca e mordiscou o dedo indicador.

- Você devia parar de ficar mexendo com velas e rituais...não me olha com essa cara, você sabe que o Milo tem boca grande. Essas coisas a gente deixa pras sacerdotisas que sabem lidar com isso.

Carlo e Lunna ficaram se encarando. Ele fez menção de sair quando se deteve e perguntou:

- Quem você viu?

Ela engoliu em seco e rapidamente Carlo mudou de idéia. – Não, não me diga.

- Eu não seria mesmo capaz.

Depois do almoço, Lunna resolveu subir as doze casas para ver Aioros. Desde que tinha se metido nos problemas de Saga, nunca mais reservara um tempo para seu passatempo preferido. E ela sentia que seu tempo no Santuário se esvaia. Porém, aproveitaria a subida e visitaria o geminiano para saber se ele havia melhorado da febre.

Entrou no palacete como se tivesse total familiaridade e encontrou Saga sentado numa cadeira, lendo um livro qualquer. Quando seu rosto voltou-se para ela, a garota sorriu com certa satisfação ao notar que ele estava mais corado que na noite que fora ajudá-lo.

- Vejo que está melhor.

- Sim, graças a você. – Saga sorriu e agarrou o antebraço – Obrigado. – e mordeu de leve o braço da garota sem tirar os olhos dela.

- Já está bem mesmo. Está todo espertinho. – disse soltando o braço.

- Sim, ontem eu até circulei por ai. Mas não muito. Fui só até a casa e voltei.

Lunna lembrou-se de Kanon, dela tê-lo soltado, dele ter ido embora. Com certa apreensão, esperou o grego falar sobre o irmão. Fingiria que nada soubesse.

- Ah, não lhe disse...Kanon foi embora.

- Embora?

- Sim. Provavelmente deu na cabeça de viajar para algum canto da Grécia. Ele não andava muito satisfeito com o andar da carruagem. Acredito que estava chateado com a nossa brincadeira.

Lunna permaneceu em silêncio. Saga não confessaria que tinha feito algo ao irmão. Nem para ela.

- Bom...eu vim aqui apenas para ver se estava bem. Vou indo.

Saga puxou Lunna novamente, mas dessa vez pela cintura. Ela quase caiu por cima dele, mas segurou-se nos braços da cadeira. Seus cabelos caíram para frente roçando no rosto do rapaz.

- Você não devia fazer isso.

- Isso o quê? – perguntou Saga se aproximando.

- Isso que você vai fazer.

O grego deslizou o nariz pelo pescoço da garota.

- Sabia que estão falando por ai que nós temos um caso?

- Ouvi falar.

- Não te incomoda? - ela contestou.

- Se eu for me incomodar com tudo que é dito por aqui, nada farei.

Lunna desvencilhou-se indo em direção as escadarias.

- Estou indo.

- Vai subir?

- Sim, vou ver Aioros.

- Cuidado. Vão acabar falando por aí que está tendo um caso com Aioros.

- E te incomoda? – Lunna abriu um sorriso.

- Não. – respondeu Saga seriamente.

- Você mesmo disse que não devemos nos incomodar com tudo que é dito por aqui. Até mais.

Saga acompanhou Lunna até sua silhueta desaparecer nas escadarias. Voltou-se para o texto, mas não conseguiu lê-lo por mais que uns minutos. Arremessou o livro contra a parede sem modificar o semblante arredio que se instalara.

Infelizmente Aioros não estava em Sagitário e sim em Star Hill com o Grande Mestre. Provavelmente recebendo alguma missão. Lunna ficou desapontada. Mais uma vez perdia a chance de ver aquele que acertou sua alma com suas flechas douradas. Mas não havia nada a fazer. Desceu as escadas depressa, apesar de ainda ter tempo antes dos treinos começarem. Quando passava pela Casa de Câncer, um frio familiar se apossou de seu corpo. Ouvira falar que a casa era assombrada, mas ela nunca presenciara nada por lá.

"Perfeita para Carlo" pensou.

Todavia, havia algo diferente no ar. Resolveu esperar para ver o que acontecia. Se os fantasmas faziam tanta questão de visitá-la que o fizessem logo. Imagens começaram a se formar na casa, pelo chão, pelas paredes. Eram rosas. Rosas fantasmagóricas, vermelhas de sangue, mas murchas de vida. Um volume entre elas chamou sua atenção e Lunna se aproximou. Era um homem, de cabelos compridos. Estava machucado, morto. Mas a sua beleza não deixava dúvidas. Era um pisciano. Era Afrodite.

Lunna pôs as mãos na cabeça. Ela não podia acreditar que aquilo era mais um reflexo. Saiu em disparada da casa, chegando em tempo recorde na entrada da Casa de Áries. Encostou-se numa coluna para pegar um pouco de ar e avistou Mu na base das escadarias, olhando em sua direção. Franziu a testa e foi até ele.

- Mu? Que ta fazendo abobado ai?

- Só admirando um pouco a minha futura morada.

A garota prostrou-se ao seu lado olhando para a casa de Áries também.

- Ansioso pra morar lá?

- Ansioso não é bem a palavra. É apenas fato. Estava olhando o destino.

Lunna ficou encarado Mu, que mirava a casa com tranqüilidade.

"Mu, o sábio."

- E você? Veio visitar alguém?

Ela ficou sem graça.

- Vim ver Aioros...

Mu sorriu.

- E veio ver Saga também.

Lunna fez muxoxo.

- Vim ver se estava bem. Ele estava doente, sabia?

- Sabia.

- Ai Mu! Que droga! Você sabe de tudo!

- Faço o meu melhor. – Ele riu. Lunna ficou vermelha e o ariano continuou – Você se preocupa muito. E tem se preocupado bastante com ele. Quando eu captei seus pensamentos das últimas vezes, eles se voltam para ele.

- Não sei explicar, Mu. Mas ele é como uma criança. Precisa de atenção e cuidados.

- É que eu sempre achei que você gostava de Aioros.

A garota voltou-se para ele assustada o rosto vermelho. Seu coração batia rápido. Sentiu-se como alguém cujos pais apanhavam com uma revista pornográfica. Mu achou engraçado. Não se lembrava de ver Lunna envergonhada. Geralmente ela era desbocada, respondona e não tinha receios de nada. Shura até dizia que ela gastava todas as economias em óleo de peroba para lustrar a cara-de-pau. Mas parece que havia tocado num ponto sensível. E quando se diz sensível em termos de cancerianos, aquilo realmente era um assunto muito delicado.

- É tão na cara assim?

- Na verdade, não. Mas você sabe eu tenho esse..., eu acabo sabendo das coisas sem querer.

- Ainda bem que foi você quem notou. Se fosse outro eu não teria tanta confiança.

- Por que você nunca se aproximou tanto de Aioros? Por que nunca demonstrou esse afeto que sente por ele?

- Aioros não é pra mim, Mu...Aioros é pra Athena.

- Agora pareceu que você está se comparando a uma deusa. Uma coisa não impede a outra.

- Eu prefiro ver Aioros longe e intacto a vê-lo perto de mim e ter que me separar dele.

- Como assim?

- Mu, é como meu mestre sempre disse: não posso criar laços em parte alguma. Estamos sempre mudando, vagando por aí. Eu estou aqui agora, mas, depois que meu mestre vier me buscar, não sei se verei vocês novamente. Entende?

- Entendo. Sei como se sente, pois também não temos perspectivas de criar raízes, mesmo que aqui seja nosso lugar. Somos guerreiros de Athena e provavelmente morreremos por ela antes do auge de nossas vidas. Então, se tudo é temporário, o jeito é viver intensamente, certo?

- Certo! – Lunna abriu o sorriso – Você segue a minha mesma linha de pensamento!

- Mas com Aioros você não aplica isso...

- É porque nunca encontrei um homem como ele. E eu não queria nunca perdê-lo, perder a referência de que já existiu alguém como ele.

- Lunna, Aioros não é nenhum santo.

- Eu sei, não sou boba...mas, mesmo assim, ele é a alma mais bonita que já vi.—levantou o olhar tentando enxergar a Casa de Sagitário de onde estava. Logo depois se voltou para o ariano, passando o braço pelos seus ombros. – Vamos Mu. Quero aproveitar o pouco tempo que me resta com vocês.

A manhã seguinte surgiu lentamente no horizonte. Lunna acordara bem cedo para ver o nascer do sol pela janela. Não queria perder nenhum detalhe, nada. Quando os amigos acordaram encontraram-na assim, na janela, roupas ocidentais, a bagagem arrumada.

- Lunna, você não vem treinar com a gente? – Aiolia tinha se aproximado e pousado a mão de leve no seu ombro. A garota virou para ele com um sorriso gentil.

- Meu mestre vem me buscar hoje.

- Como você sabe? Você disse que na carta não tinha o dia certo. – Milo se calçava sentado na cama.

- Eu sei. Sinto todas as intenções dele voltadas para mim.

Todos pararam e ficaram e silêncio. Shura veio e puxou a cabeça de Aiolia.

- Vamos cambada. Vamos para o treino.

Lunna saiu com os três, bagagem na mão. Lá fora, toparam com os outros aprendizes que saiam de seus alojamentos. Repararam nos trajes da menina, na mochila. Cercaram-na.

- Você está indo embora?

Ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. Um silêncio constrangedor pesou no ar. O olhar dela cruzou com o de Carlo, que a olhava zangado.

- Não olhe desse jeito pra mim. Eu não vou me despedir de você.

- Eu também não vou me despedir de você! – respondeu Lunna sorrindo e se retirando do meio da roda. Falou para todos. - Não há despedidas na estrada. –piscou um olho.

Aos poucos, um a um foram se afastando em direção a Arena. Lunna deteu Mu.

- Espera.

Ela jogou a bagagem no chão e tirou o saco que ganhara de Milo no dia do seu aniversário. Entregou ao ariano.

- Por que está me dando suas fotos?

- Quero que as guarde para mim. Não posso carregá-las comigo para onde vou. E com você, tenho certeza que estarão a salvo.

- Lunna, eu...

- Não precisa falar pros outros. É segredo. E não são suas tampouco. Eu volto para buscá-las, viu? – piscou um olho. – Não importa quanto tempo demore.

Lunna suspirou e não agüentou. Deu um abraço em Mu.

- Você não tinha dito que não existiam despedidas na estrada?

- Mas deu vontade... – a voz dela era meio chorosa. Afastou-se apanhando a mochila. Correu em direção à base das escadarias antes que mais alguma coisa fosse dita. Sentia que seu mestre já estava lá e subiria até Star Hill a fim de encontrá-lo. Porém, uma silhueta familiar se encontrava parada em uma das primeiras colunas, bem vestido como sempre, elegante como sempre. Saga abriu o sorriso ao vê-la se aproximar.

- Vi seu mestre subir. Está partindo não é?

- Estou.

Os dois se encaravam em silêncio.

- Espero que você fique bem. Que resolva...o seu problema. – Lunna fez menção de dirigir-se às escadarias.

- Espera. – Saga puxou a mão que apoiava o corpo na coluna. Com ela veio um embrulho. – É pra você.

- O que é isso? – disse Lunna apanhando o pacote.

- Presente pelo seu aniversário.

Lunna apenas sorriu em agradecimento. Virou-se para ir embora, mas falou antes de prosseguir.

- Se você tornar a ver Kanon, diga-lhe que já parti e mandei um abraço.

- Eu direi.

Ela correu escadas acima sem olhar para trás. Acabou por alcançar seu mestre na Casa de Libra.

- Janos!

Janos virou-se para ela. O semblante fechado tradicional, a roupa negra de costume. Ele nunca muda.

- Já está pronta?

- Já.

- Então me espere. Subirei para falar com Shion e logo voltarei.

Janos prosseguiu seu trajeto e Lunna deu-se conta que correra muito. Jogou a mochila no chão tomando ar. Sentou-se observando o Santuário lá de cima. O sol estava forte e pensou que Kamus devia está reclamando de calor. E que Afrodite teria prendido o cabelo para não suar. E que Aiolia ia estar sem dupla dessa vez...Lunna passou a mão no rosto. Não importa o que fizesse, as lágrimas queriam sair. Pelo menos não choraria na frente dos outros. Deixou o rosto molhar cegando-se com o sol do horizonte. Ia sentir falta dali. Mesmo. Principalmente de...

- Aioros!

Aioros descia as escadarias e parou rente a garota. Ela ergueu o rosto para ele, o sol dourando seu corpo, queimando seus cabelos.

- Está chorando?

Lunna levantou-se. Quem ela mais desejava ver estava ali. Lembrou-se de o que Mu lhe dissera sobre aproveitar tudo intensamente. E se nunca mais visse Aioros? Num impulso abraçou-o, escondendo o rosto no seu peito. Nunca se aproximara desse jeito. Nunca teve essa audácia.

- Está indo embora, não é? – Aioros passou a mão gentilmente pelos cabelos dela.

A garota respondeu um sim abafado. Aioros sentou-se com ela na escadaria. Lunna enxugava o rosto com um pouco de vergonha. Alguém vira sua face frágil e esse alguém tinha sido logo Aioros.

- E quando volta? – O sorriso de Aioros aqueceu o coração da menina e iluminou seu rosto, fazendo-a rir.

- O mais breve possível! Gostei muito daqui, mas voltar não depende de mim, você bem sabe.

- Sim, sei. É uma pena não termos passado mais tempo, mas aqui há muitos afazeres para mim. Ando sempre ocupado.

- E não gosta de festas.

- Gosto. Mas é relativo. O que há?

- É que você me pegou chorando... não gosto.

- Está envergonhada? Chorar não é sinônimo de fraqueza. Chorar é sinônimo de saber o que se passa dentro de nós. É ser sensível a dores dos outros. É ser humano.

Lunna sorriu. Aioros sempre conseguia apaziguar seu espírito. Porém não podia curtir aquele momento eternamente. Lembrou-se do mestre que já devia estar voltando.

- Aioros, eu queria lhe presentear de alguma forma. Você não sabe o quanto sou grata a você.

- Pelo o...

- Mas agora isso é tudo que posso fazer...—Lunna pegou na mão do cavaleiro para o espanto deste. Puxou-a rapidamente, virando a palma para si. Seu rosto contorceu-se de dor ao passar os dedos pelas linhas. Seu rosto havia ficado lívido. Aioros assistia tudo sem entender e sem interferir.

- Você...você vai partir dessa vida muito cedo, Aioros.

O cavaleiro ficou pálido com aquela revelação e ela prosseguiu.

- Porém, você terá a maior de todas as glórias de um cavaleiro de Athena. O seu feito será enorme. Você terá todas as honras. Todos se lembrarão de você. Uma vida triunfante e breve. Como um cometa a despencar do céu. Como uma explosão. Como uma paixão.

Lunna fechou os olhos em silêncio. Ainda deslizava os dedos pela mão quadrada e calejada do jovem. Desejara tanto aquelas mãos.

- Quisera que meu presente para você fosse o melhor. Quisera que minha sorte não fosse agourenta.

Aioros tentava assimilar o que acontecera, mas a intensidade do momento, dos gestos e das palavras não permitia. Lunna largou de repente sua mão. Ela havia sentido a pressão no ar, causada pela aproximação de seu mestre. Era sempre assim: uma presença forte, pesada, violenta. Impossível de não ser sentida. Por sorte ele não estava ainda perto o suficiente para ter visto qualquer coisa. Ela seria punida por revelar algo além do que lhe era permitido.

Lunna e Aioros se encaravam separados, um misto de incompreensão e frustração. Antes de Janos se aproximar, ela ainda completou:

- Por favor, Aioros, se cuide. Que isso sirva apenas de aviso. Eu quero vê-lo quando voltar, entendeu?

Mas Aioros não dizia uma palavra. Reconhecia a mesma hesitação de Aiolia nele. Irmãos.

- Vamos? – Janos parou rente aos dois.

Lunna levantou-se e Aioros ajudou-a a apanhar a mochila. Deu mais uma olhada no cavaleiro que a acompanhava com seriedade descer as escadarias. Até desaparecer no mar de degraus. A garota lembrou-se do embrulho que Saga lhe dera. Aquilo atiçara sua curiosidade e resolveu abri-lo enquanto descia com Janos. Rasgou o pacote e descobriu um vestido florido. E havia um recado.

"Eu sei que você vai achar feminino demais. No entanto, acredito que ficaria perfeita nele. Gostaria de vê-la vestindo-o. Aliás você devia parar de esconder toda essa beleza que possui.

PS.: Eu não disse que ainda lhe pagaria outra coisa pela tarde agradável?"

O coração de Lunna vacilou. Então...então aquele não era...Então Kanon não havia...

Mas era tarde demais. Janos abrira o portal e ambos desapareciam no feixe de luz.


	9. Chapter 9

**PELOS PÁTIOS PARTIDOS EM FESTA**

Saint Seiya é marca registrada de Masami Kurumada e da TOEI/BANDAI, portanto não me pertencem. Mas Lunna Monami é minha e nós estamos no capítulo FINAL! HIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHA HA! *risada maligna*

**CAPÍTULO 09: Guardiões só observam.**

Mal começara o dia e o calor já se fazia insuportável. Mu tinha certeza que a cada ano que passava, o verão na Grécia se tornava pior. Desejava mais que tudo estar em Jamiel, sob a brisa refrescante, sob a calmaria. Mas não podia. Aquele dia era importante, definitivo. Era, quem sabe, um dia de grandes revelações e mudanças. Pelo menos tinha esperança de que seria. Afinal, não vestiria aquela pesada armadura à toa. Estava esperando ilustres visitantes.

Mirava o horizonte contemplativo. Aiolia havia retornado da missão de derrotar os cavaleiros de bronze com uma cara não muito boa. Passara por Mu sem dizer uma palavra. Mas não precisava: ele sabia que o leonino não tinha cumprido as ordens do Grande Mestre. E logo logo, os "traidores" estariam chegando ao Santuário. Mas eis que uma figura surgia subindo as escadarias. Sentia um enorme poder vindo dela.

"Somente um? Não é possível.", pensou Mu.

O sol da manhã o deixara em uma posição desfavorável. Não conseguia visualizar o invasor, cuja audácia parou em frente da entrada da Casa de Áries.

- Não lembra mais de mim, Mu?

"Essa voz...não podia ser..."

- Lunna?

A garota se aproximou subindo os últimos lances da escadaria. Tirou os óculos escuros e sorriu. Vinha com o cordão de estrela característico e roupas ocidentais, uma blusa folgada, short e botas cano médio. Trazia no rosto o sorriso de sempre, inconfundível. Mudara muito desde a última vez que ele a havia visto. E podia afirmar sem sombra de dúvida que se tornara uma mulher muito bonita. Chamava a atenção.

- Você mudou muito. Eu quase não a reconheci.

- Mu, você está fabuloso com essa armadura. – Lunna pôs as mãos no rosto dele para vê-lo melhor. – Mas continua com a mesma carinha de sempre. –apertou-lhe as bochechas fazendo careta. - Aaaaah que saudade! – Agarrou-o.

- Er...acho que me enganei. Você não mudou nada!

- Eu disse que voltava, não disse?

- Sim, disse. Venha, vamos entrar.

Mu conduziu a visitante para o interior da Casa de Áries. Ofereceu-lhe uma cadeira.

- Você deve estar no lugar de seu mestre agora. Uma guardiã.

- Sim. Já tem um tempo que sou. Mas como essa dimensão nunca me deu problemas só agora pude voltar para visitá-los.

- E seu mestre?

- Janos já partiu. Transcendeu. Estava cansado demais da vida.

- Entendo.

- Mas vamos deixar esse assunto chato de lado! Como estão todos? Nossa, foram treze anos! Quero ver cada um! Você vai ver como vou lhes torrar a paciência!

- Lunna, eu acho que...

- Eu sei que vocês devem estar ocupados. Então eu vou subir rápido, prometo que não demorarei. Não vou atrapalhar vocês. – disse sorrindo se levantando.

- Não é isso...

- Você sabe que eu estou muito ansiosa para me encontrar com todos. Mas tem uma pessoa em particular, né? – piscou o olho para Mu e fez menção de sair.

- Lunna, eu preciso lhe contar algo.

Ela voltou-se para Mu, séria. Sentia algo esquisito no ar. Seu coração deu um solavanco estranho. Após segundos encarando o cavaleiro, perguntou:

- Aconteceu algo com Aioros?

Mu hesitou. Porém, era melhor que tudo fosse esclarecido.

- Sim.

A guardiã sentiu seu coração bater mais rápido. Aproximou-se do ariano.

- Estou ouvindo.

- Aioros está morto, Lunna. Foi assassinado.

Lunna não podia acreditar. Um turbilhão de memórias passou pela sua mente. Lembrou-se do dia que o vira pela primeira vez e da sorte agourenta que destilara para ele na sua partida. Não, não podia ser. Parecia que seu coração havia sido perfurado, pois lhe faltou ar. As pernas não suportaram tanto peso e ela sentiu que despencava num abismo. Mu segurou-a antes que atingisse o chão.

- Não...eu disse para ele se cuidar...

Mu conduziu a jovem sem forças de volta para a cadeira. Lunna enfiava os dedos na madeira olhando transtornada para o chão. Seu peito subia e descia cadenciosamente. Mu não sabia o que fazer para tirá-la desse estado. Pensou em pegar um copo d'água, mas antes que agisse, ela ergueu a cabeça para ele. Ele ainda via que ela estava em choque e falava como se fosse outra pessoa:

- Como foi?

O ariano olhou para aquele rosto sério, para aquela máscara que agora escondia sua dor. Sentou-se numa cadeira a frente dela.

- O Grande Mestre Ares ordenou que ele fosse morto.

- O quê? O Grande Mestre ordenou isso? Mas porque ele faria um absurdo desses? Mu, Aioros...Aioros era praticamente um santo. Sua devoção por Athena era incrível.

- Lunna, eu vou lhe contar a verdade. Mas não se surpreenda. Quando você circular pelo Santuário, ouvirá o nome Aioros como sinônimo de traidor.

- Não compreendo, Mu.

- Aioros foi acusado de querer matar o bebê que seria a reencarnação da Deusa Athena. E por isso foi acusado de traição. Mas a verdade é que ele a salvou.

Lunna não podia acreditar. Tinha ido embora eu tudo ficara de pernas para o ar.

- Quem foi?

- O quê?

- Quem o Mestre mandou para cumprir a ordem?

- ...Shura.

Lunna inclinou a cabeça para o teto colocando a mão no rosto. Shura era amigo de Aioros. Aquilo era cruel demais.

- Quando foi isso? – perguntou ainda com o rosto voltado para o teto. A mão despencou a tira colo.

- Alguns meses depois que você partiu. Aliás, muita coisa aconteceu depois que foi embora.

- Me conte tudo, Mu, por favor. Não me poupe de nada.

"Que a dor venha toda de uma vez."

Mu contou a Lunna que o irmão de Saga, Kanon havia aparecido no Santuário. Disse-lhe também que Saga o havia prendido num calabouço que existia no Cabo Sunion, por crimes que ele havia cometido.

- Crimes? Kanon cometeu que crimes?

- Eu realmente não sei lhe dizer. Não estava aqui, estava em Jamiel. Quando voltei foi o que me foi dito.

- Não acredito que Saga prendeu o próprio irmão... – Lunna mordia o dedo indicador com um sorriso débil no rosto. Mentira. Acreditava sim. Já havia feito uma vez...

- E depois disso, Saga sumiu. Desapareceu sem deixar vestígio algum. Ninguém sabe o que aconteceu com ele.

- E isso tudo foi antes da morte de Aioros?

- Sim.

- Ninguém sabe _mesmo_, Mu, o que aconteceu com Saga? – Lunna olhava o ariano de esguelha. – Um cavaleiro de ouro sumir assim é no mínimo estranho.

- Eu tenho minhas próprias teorias, mas não pretendo compartilhá-las com você se não tenho certeza.

- Então vou tirar isso a limpo. – Lunna se levantou.

- Onde vai?

- Falar com o Grande Mestre. E é claro, matar a saudade dos amigos que ainda me restam.

Mu levantou-se e ficou em silêncio por uns instantes. Lunna olhava-o impaciente. Precisava no mínimo ter sua aprovação.

- Eu vou esperar você aqui. Não posso sair. Sugiro que vá depressa.

- Por que tanta afobação?

- Porque estamos na iminência de uma invasão. Uma guerra está por vir.

A jovem engoliu em seco.

- Não há tempo para explicar. Vá!

Lunna correu em direção as escadarias. Uma guerra! Amaldiçoou-se por não ter voltado antes. Chegara num momento ruim. Mas não tinha medo da batalha que estava por vir. Sabia que guerra mesmo era o que ela ia fazer para tirar tudo à prova. Sim...ela escavaria, a qualquer custo, todas as verdades enterradas naquele "santuário".

Chegou à Casa de Touro e não se conteve:

- Aldebaram!

Uma figura gigantesca emergiu das sombras das colunatas. O brasileiro também vestia sua armadura e Lunna acreditou que ele dobrara de tamanho. Agora sim o apelido "Muralha" fazia mais sentido do que nunca.

- Lunna? – Aldebaram olhava-a incrédulo. Abriu o sorrisão característico – HAHA! Você voltou! – O gigante levantou a moça no ar.

Lunna riu e ele colocou-a no chão. Ela aproveitou o abraçou-o. Mal chegava ao seu peito e suas mãos mal chegam às suas costas.

- Senti sua falta.

- E todos nós sentimos a sua.

- To vendo que hoje tá todo mundo assim, bonito, vestindo as armaduras. – Lunna piscou um olho.

- Hehe. Eu acredito que Mu deva ter lhe contado o motivo. – Aldebaram sorriu sem jeito.

Ela não queria falar dos problemas. Gostava daquela energia que o amigo tinha, típica do seu país.

- E cadê as namoradas, hein? Hein? – A moça cutucava-o.

Aldebaram tinha ficado vermelho.

- Ora! Eu lhe pergunto o mesmo!

- Ah, vocês são meus namorados, você bem sabe.

Ele riu e logo depois ficou sério.

- Está preocupado com os invasores?

- Naah! Onde já se viu cavaleiros de bronze derrotar os de ouro?

- Cavaleiros de bronze?

- Mu não lhe falou? Eles vêm hoje aqui, alegar que a verdadeira Athena está com eles. Que absurdo! Todos sabem que a Deusa está lá em cima, depois de Star Hill.

Lunna abaixou a cabeça. Não lhe interessava onde estava essa deusa.

- Eu tenho que ir, Deba. Mu disse para me apressar. Quero ver todos e...pretendo falar com o Grande Mestre.

- Tome cuidado, Lunna. Alguns de nós mudaram muito e outros nem tanto. E o Grande Mestre não é mais o mesmo.

- Realmente, Deba. Realmente.

Ela se despediu e continuou a sua subida. Divisou ao longe a Casa de Gêmeos e a poucos metros de chegar parou na escadaria. Recordou-se de Saga, com febre em seu leito, de como cuidara dele e acabara adormecendo. No entanto Saga não estava mais lá. Será que ele havia sumido por causa do demônio? E a casa? Estaria desprotegida? Iria arriscar.

A guardiã entrou correndo pelo amplo salão, mas teve que se esquivar rapidamente de um raio que veio em sua direção.

- Que porra é...

O cavaleiro apareceu. A armadura de gêmeos reluzia, seu capacete com duplo rosto era medonho. Um cosmo poderoso parecia emergir dele.

- Quem é você?

Não houve resposta, apenas uma rajada de energia em direção a garota. Lunna teve que se jogar no chão para não ser acertada. Olhava desconcertada para o cavaleiro, mas não conseguia ver seu rosto. Será que era apenas a armadura?

- Não é uma simples vestimenta que vai me deter! – Ela se levantou disparando sua energia contra o oponente, que foi atingido em cheio. A armadura se desmontou, suas partes migrando para longe. Seu rival se desfizera no ar.

- Apareça e lute de verdade! Seja lá quem for! – Lunna queimava sua energia esperando um outro ataque. Mas nada mais veio. Correu para sair daquela casa perturbadora.

Na subida, vislumbrou a Casa de Câncer e recordou-se da visão agourenta de Afrodite morto. Estancou ao chegar à entrada, pois sentia um clima péssimo naquele lugar. Se antes, a conhecida casa assombrada do Santuário possuía uma atmosfera densa para os mais sensíveis, ela se tornara insuportavelmente pesada. Como Carlo conseguia ficar ali? Foi entrando devagar.

- Carlo?

- Quem é o tolo que ousa entrar na Casa de Câncer? – A voz era cavernosa e retumbante. A moca seguiu o som e deparou-se com a silhueta de um cavaleiro. Aquele nevoeiro espesso não era nada mais do que energia estagnada acumulada.

- É você, Carlo?

- Aqui só há um Máscara da Morte! – O cavaleiro surgiu.

- E aqui só há uma Lunna Monami.

Carlo deteve-se diante da guardiã, franzindo a testa. Analisou-a de cima a baixo. Lunna relembrou o jeito costumeiro dele olhar para os outros como se fossem vermes, mas sorriu.

- Que diabos você faz aqui?

- Ué! Vim te ver!

- Para quê?

- Ah Carlo, vai me dizer que você não sentiu minha falta nem esse tantinho assim? – Lunna mostrou o polegar e o indicador.

- É claro que não!

- Carlo, como é que você consegue ficar aqui? Não sente esse clima pesado?

Máscara da Morte deu uma gargalhada.

- Se não entendeu olhe as paredes!

Lunna tentou enxergar além das brumas. Aquilo já estava lhe dando dor de cabeça. A jovem retesou ao distinguir rostos humanos adornando as paredes. Não, definitivamente aquilo não existia antes.

- Que rostos são esses? – A garota achava que sabia a resposta, mas precisava ouvi-la da boca do outro.

- São meus! Meus troféus! Não percebe? Sou o maior executor do Santuário.

- Mas...mas, Carlo...tem ...tem crianças aqui!

- Se não gosta, vá embora! Saia daqui antes que eu coloque seu rosto entre eles! – Máscara da Morte avançou para ela e ela recuou.

- Não posso ir embora...preciso falar com o Grande Mestre.

- E porque acha que o Grande Mestre vai querer vê-la?

- Se ele não quiser, eu vou obrigá-lo a me receber.

- Eu vou é acabar com você aqui! – Máscara da Morte avançou em direção de Lunna e liberou uma bola de energia em sua direção. A guardiã desviou e voltou-se para ele revoltada:

- Lembra-se das minhas visões, lembra? Lembra-se dos vivos-mortos que me visitaram? Será que agora que você é apenas um assassino está preparado para saber quem eram?

- Pouco me importa quem seja!

- Afrodite, Carlo! Foi Afrodite quem eu vi morto!

Carlo estancou. Bufava de raiva agora.

- Carlo, você mudou...—Lunna falava com tristeza agora.

- Saia daqui...Saia daqui antes que eu me arrependa da minha benevolência! Vá falar com o Grande Mestre se acha que tem alguma chance! Veja e constate que nada do que você fizer vai mudar alguma coisa!

Lunna correu para as escadarias e Máscara da Morte correu atrás dela até a saída. Parou segurando-se numa coluna, o rosto contorcido de raiva.

Câncer nada disse e retornou a casa. Não poderia deixar seu coração amolecer por causa daquelas palavras. Não poderia se tornar um fraco, pois quando vencesse, a lógica do vitorioso seria a certa, a verdadeira. E ele não seria derrotado.

A guardiã parou no meio da subida apoiando-se numa das laterais da escada. Não chegara nem na metade do caminho e já estava estafada com tantas mudanças, tantas surpresas desagradáveis. Aquele era mesmo o lugar que a fazia sentir tão em casa? Virou seu rosto em direção ao próximo templo.

"Aiolia, me diga que ainda é o mesmo."

Lunna retornou ao trajeto relutante. Já duvidava se sua empreitada iria gerar bons frutos. Entrou de mansinho, na Casa de Leão, chamando por seu inquilino:

- Aiolia?

Uma figura hesitante apareceu, vindo do interior do palacete. Mirava a visita tentando compreender se se tratava de alguma ilusão.

- Lunna?

- Aiolia... – Ela se aproximou com um sorriso esperançoso. Seu coração batia forte. A semelhança entre Aiolia e Aioros era inacreditável. – Você está tão bonito com essa armadura...

O cavaleiro se aproximou e apanhou as mãos da moça. Estava admirado com a surpresa, admirado como ela tinha ficado ainda mais bonita. Abraçou-a.

- Senti sua falta.

- Eu senti demais a sua.

Afastou-se com o sorriso maroto que Lunna reconhecia de anos atrás. Roubou-lhe um beijo.

- Aio...! – Antes que Lunna terminasse sua exclamação surpresa e falsamente indignada, Aiolia roubou-lhe outro beijo.

- Vejo que você perdeu completamente a vergonha.

- Um pouco. Agora não perco nenhuma oportunidade. – riu.

Lunna sorriu aliviada. Aiolia era o mesmo de sempre.

- Como você está?

- Não muito bem, Lunna. As coisas aqui no Santuário estão...estranhas.

- Eu soube de Aioros...hoje. – A voz da guardiã embargou no final e Aiolia cerrou os olhos e abaixou a cabeça suspirando. – Aiolia...Aiolia, seu irmão não é traidor...—ela segurou o rosto do leonino, erguendo-o. – Isso é inconcebível...

Aiolia abriu os olhos novamente e viu que lágrimas deslizavam pelo rosto da garota. O grego segurou com força as mãos dela.

- Eu sei...eu sei...—Abraçou-a – Agora eu sei...

- Eu não acredito que ele morreu, Aiolia...

Quando Aiolia se deu conta chorava junto com a amiga, afagando-lhe os cabelos. Já fazia treze anos e aquilo nunca passava. Nunca ia embora. Era como um ser adormecido que de tempo em tempos acordava para bagunçar as coisas, as idéias. Mas o rapaz não ia permitir Lunna vê-lo chorar. Enxugou o rosto antes de afastar-se da garota.

- É por isso que estou subindo para falar com o Grande Mestre. Não só por Aioros, mas também porque tudo tem estado muito errado. Coisas estranhas têm acontecido por aqui, Lunna.

- Eu também estou subindo. Quero tirar algumas coisas a limpo.

- Então vamos juntos.

- Não...melhor não. Aiolia, você me permite ir à frente? Dê-me um tempo, deixe-me ver se consigo arrancar algumas respostas.

- Lunna, o Mestre não é o mesmo que você conhecia. Pode ser perigoso.

- Eu sei, Aiolia, mas você sabe muito bem que sei me virar. Por favor...?

- Tudo bem. Mas vá depressa. Quero esclarecer as coisas antes que os de cavaleiros de bronze cheguem aqui. Se possível, gostaria de evitar uma batalha sem sentido.

- Me deseje sorte. – Lunna beijou-o no rosto e seguiu para a próxima casa: Virgem.

"Shaka, Shaka...deve estar mais rabugento que nunca. Será que dessa vez eu vou levar o Tesouro do Céu nas fuças?" A garota sorriu, pois mesmo que isso acontecesse, ainda assim ela saberia que as coisas não haviam mudado tanto assim.

Adentrou a Casa de Virgem sem hesitação e encontrou o cavaleiro de ouro em posição de Lótus, meditando. Encarou-o coçando a cabeça, procurando descobrir uma maneira segura de chamar sua atenção. Porém, logo descobriu que o virginiano já tinha percebido sua presença de longe:

- Você demorou a chegar aqui.

- Não me lembro de termos marcado uma hora, meu amigo. – respondeu a garota com seu jeito petulante.

Shaka sorriu, mas não saiu de sua posição. E nem parecia ter a intenção de mexer um único músculo. Lunna meneava a cabeça de um lado para o outro, já se irritando com a fria recepção.

- Você nem vai abrir os olhos pra dar uma boa olhada em mim?

- Não creio que isso seja conveniente. Mas não se preocupe. Eu enxergo você muito bem.

Ela riu.

- Que bom...por que eu lembrava de você quase se perder em um certo parque de diversões.

- Sua memória é excelente. – Franziu um pouco o cenho como se ponderasse – Vejo que não veio apenas fazer uma visita cortês...

- A intenção não era uma "visita cortês". Era matar a saudade de vocês, mesmo, idiota! Mas tive que mudar um pouco os planos por causa dos acontecimentos...- Lunna respirou fundo, ficando séria.

- Está a par de tudo, percebo.

- Mu me contou o que ele sabia. Mas você sabe que não me dou por satisfeita com tão pouco.

- Sim, eu sei...- Sorri - Vejo que ao contrário de muitos de nós, você não mudou...

- Mudar todos mudamos, Shaka. Mas no final, ainda somos os mesmos.

- Não encontrará respostas comigo... vai saber do que falo no tempo certo. Siga em frente, e comprove o que digo com seus próprios olhos...

Lunna estava frustrada com a recepção frígida do amigo. Mas Shaka era assim, não era? Não podia mesmo ficar bobeando àquela altura. O importante mesmo era ver se seus entes queridos estavam bem.

- Eu vou...mas, quando isso acabar, eu volto. E aí, te dou um abraço nem que você não queira! Fui!

- Lunna! - O virginiano a chamou, saindo de sua posição de Lótus.

A garota parou e voltou-se para o cavaleiro.

- Nunca a agradeci pelo dia do parque. Obrigado. - E virou-se, sumindo no interior do Templo de Virgem.

A guardiã abriu um enorme sorriso e saiu em disparada para as escadarias. Passou como o vento pela casa de Libra, ansiosa para chegar logo na Casa de Escorpião. Milo.

Entrou sem pedir licença, inoportuna, procurando por Milo. O cavaleiro correu até a presença invasora e estranha que seu cosmos detectara, pronto para o ataque. Estacou no meio do impulso ao ver o rosto iluminado e conhecido de sua antiga amiga. Seu "bichinho de estimação".

- Lun!

- MiloMiloMilo! – correu para abraçá-lo, passando os braços ao redor do seu pescoço. – Que saudade! – Ela suspirou sentindo o cheiro do seu perfume e os fios dourados do seu cabelo. Porém, Milo logo a afastou dele segurando-a pelos braços.

- Por que demorou tanto? – Milo parecia zangado.

- Não pude vir antes...

- Mentirosa! Não é possível que seu mestre aporrinhou e prendeu você durante treze anos! Ele te deixava amarrada por acaso?

Lunna riu meio sem jeito da indignação do amigo. Milo mantinha a cara emburrada, meio infantil.

- Me perdoa? – Ela meneou a cabeça, com uma falsa expressão tristonha.

- Perdoo não!

- Ooo Milo...Milo, Milo...

- Claro, sua boba!—Levantou a garota no ar – Ah! Não acredito que você voltou! Minha companheira de festas! – colocou-a de volta no chão - Mas me deixa olhar pra você. Gatona, hein?

A moça soltou uma gargalhada.

- Vocês também estão ótimos! Com essas armaduras então...

Milo estava radiante. Ria e mexia nos fios loiros que contrastavam tão bem naquela pele bronzeada. Ele estava tão contente por ela ter voltado. Tão feliz, que ela já sentia o ódio dele no minuto seguinte. O ódio por ela ter visto. O ódio por ela não ter contado. O ódio por ela não ter impedido. A morte de Kamus.

- Desculpe, não escutei... – "Não precisa mais gostar de mim, apenas me perdoe quando acontecer..."

- Você está nas nuvens! Estou falando que eu queria muito aproveitar o dia com você, tem tanta coisa pra contar, tanta coisa que aconteceu... mas, infelizmente estamos na iminência de uma invasão por aqui.

- Eu sei, os outros já me puseram a par da situação. Eu também não posso demorar, vou lá em cima, compreende?

Milo assentiu com a cabeça. Lunna percebeu que ele ficou sério com a menção de ir a Star Hill. Pensou ligeiro e quebrou o mal estar:

- E como está você e Kamyu?

Milo deu um sorriso malicioso.

- Sem comentários.

- Hahaha Milo!

- Pergunta pra ele. Diz que fui EU que mandei.

- Eita, Milo. Você não tem jeito! Se cuida, tá? – Beijou-lhe a face.

Ela despediu-se do cavaleiro de Escorpião com satisfação. Desde que saíra de Leão, seu coração ficava cada vez mais leve com a constatação que ainda tinha amigos por zelar por ali. A casa de Sagitário surgia aos poucos no horizonte. Lunna fechou os olhos, sem deixar de correr, sentindo a brisa e a saudade achegarem ao seu coração. Desejou um milagre. Desejou entrar naquela casa e encontrar Aioros. Entrou no palacete às escuras, guiada apenas pela sua percepção. Tinha medo de abrir os olhos e seu sonho não se realizar. Parou, sentindo estranhas impressões. Era uma energia morna, cálida, envolvente. Reconheceu imediatamente como sendo de Aioros e agora achava que sentia seu cheiro no ar. Mas não, não abriria os olhos.

Respirou fundo, sentindo novas lágrimas brotarem. Já havia chorado àquele dia e tudo levava a crer que choraria muito mais. Quis enxugar o rosto, mas lembrou-se do último diálogo que tivera com o cavaleiro de Sagitário. Chorar não era sinônimo de fraqueza. Era ser humano. Encontrou uma coluna e apoiou-se. Choraria ali, nem que fosse só um pouco. Choraria na presença de Aioros, esperando que ele viesse surpreendê-la. Mesmo que fosse ilusão. Mesmo sendo bobagem.

"Aioros...Aioros eu lhe prometi a glória. A maior de todas. E eu cumprirei a minha palavra."

Lunna encheu-se de coragem e abriu os olhos encarando a realidade, a sala deserta e escura. Correu mais veloz que antes, mais forte que antes e quando menos esperou, já estava à frente da próxima casa, o cosmos emergindo, o calor tomando de conta dela.

Encontrou Shura sentado nas escadarias à frente da Casa de Capricórnio, com aquele jeitão largado, contemplativo. Lunna achava que lhe faltava um cigarro à boca e um violão. Armadura pra quê? Ela subiu as escadarias e prostrou-se diante dele olhando-o de cima. Shura moveu a cabeça lentamente, dirigindo-lhe o olhar tedioso, analisando-a. Por fim, disse:

- Coxão, hein?

- Chifrão, hein?

- Sou um corno com orgulho.

Ela tentava sorrir, mas não conseguia. Queria muito cumprimentar o amigo de verdade, sem precisar de nenhuma cretinice. Mas estava bloqueada. Estava diante do executor do homem que admirava. Como você pôde, Shura? Não tinha estômago para isso. Shura parecia que compreendia o que se passava na alma da outra, e permanecia quieto, observando-a, na mesma posição. Muito tempo se passou antes que ele, novamente quebrasse o silêncio:

- Pode me bater se quiser.

Lunna abriu a boca para responder, contudo nenhum som saiu. Levantou a mão para o alto preparando o tapa que aplicaria no seu rosto. A mão desceu implacável. Shura fechou os olhos esperando a batida, todavia sentiu apenas um vento nos cabelos e um tilintar metálico no chão. Abriu os olhos para constatar que Lunna arremessara seu capacete para longe, na direção da casa.

- Não vai trazê-lo de volta mesmo.

Lunna respirou fundo e ajoelhou-se diante do capricorniano espantado.

- Me dá um abraço logo, droga.

Shura puxou-a para si beijando-lhe a testa e abraçando-a com força. Ambos respiravam profundamente.

- Você é sempre surpreendente.

- Cala a boca, Shura. – Ela enterrava seu rosto com violência no peito do amigo e tremia de raiva, tristeza e frustração. Ela achou que o rapaz tremia junto com ela, mas não teve certeza. Afastou-se lentamente, sem ousar levantar os olhos. Segurou as mãos compridas do espanhol com força, eliminando o que restara de cólera.

- Tenho que ir. Vou falar com o Grande Mestre.

Shura apertou a mão dela de volta com força e Lunna levantou o olhar. O capricorniano apresentava um semblante de preocupação.

- Não...eu sei do perigo. Mas tenho que ir. – Ele ergueu-se sem tirar os olhos dele. Desalinhou seus cabelos, beijou-o na testa e partiu em disparada.

Faltavam apenas duas casas agora. Dois amigos. Dois amigos que Lunna tivera visão deles mortos. Como odiava estar sempre certa. Aproximou-se com cautela da casa de Aquário, sentindo o clima gélido que pairava ao redor. Seguiu, sentindo o frio aumentar gradativamente. A moça sorriu gentilmente diante do aparecimento do pálido cavaleiro à fachada.

- Salut, Kamyu.

- Lunna?

- Surpreso?

- Sim e não. Esperava que viesse, mas não sob essas circunstâncias...

Ela riu sem graça.

- É, nem eu. Mas sou meio corvo da tempestade. Tenho o dom de chegar nas horas erradas. -A garota passou a língua nos lábios enquanto terminava se subir os degraus e ficar frente a frente com o francês. Começou a rir do nada. Kamus franziu a testa.

- Qual a graça?

- To lembrando de quando você queria me matar por eu ter feito você beijar o Milo.

Kamus enrubesceu.

- Você diz cada baboseira... – Seu rosto competia com o seu cabelo ruivo agora – Foi para isso que veio?

- Pra dizer baboseiras? Também. Mas eu queria mesmo era dar um abraço apertado numa pessoa gelada que não vejo há muito, muitos anos.

Sorrindo meio sem graça, Kamus abaixou a guarda, quase abrindo os braços.

- Você pode ter mudado por fora...mas é só.

Ela abraçou o amigo ignorando o frio cortante que era tocar na sua armadura. Quando se separaram, o francês tinha um leve sorriso no rosto, mas a garota estava triste. Segurava uma mecha de seu cabelo ruivo, alisando-a com os dedos.

- O que foi agora?

- A verdade é que estou preocupada com você.

- Preocupada comigo? Por quê?

- Estou com um mau pressentimento, Kamyu. – disse levantando seus olhos para os dele, aqueles olhos eternamente pacientes, eternamente como as geleiras.

- Sei do que fala... - Perde o olhar fitando o horizonte - Não pretendo matar meu discípulo, Lunna...

- Discípulo? – A garota franziu o cenho.

Kamus sorri para ela, o olhar tranqüilo.

- Sim, meu discípulo vem aqui hoje, para lutar comigo, por Athena.

A guardiã tentava assimilar a informação. Não conseguia se imaginar lutando contra seu antigo mestre Janos.

- Mas...mas que absurdo!

- Mas é assim que deve ser. – O cavaleiro suspira, abaixando a cabeça - Ele não entende, não consegue me entender... —levanta novamente o rosto com um sorriso.

- Kamyu...eu não sei do que está falando. Mas por favor, não faça nenhuma besteira! Não faça...não faça Milo sofrer...

- Um defensor de Athena não pode se dar a esse luxo. É o destino de todos nós ...morrer em batalha...

Athena, Athena. A visitante não agüentava mais aquele nome. Afastou-se do francês irritada. Nem mesmo Milo pôde alterar a percepção calculista e racional de Kamus com seu temperamento explosivo.

- Kamyu!

- Vou fazer o que deve ser feito.

Lunna lançou-lhe um olhar desesperado, mas Kamus parecia impassível. Ele encarava a garota.

- Pardonnez-moi, mas você não tinha algo a fazer? -Olha para o monte - Em Star Hill?

- Sim...tenho algo importante a fazer lá. Então...Au revoir, meu amigo! Bonne chance.

- À bientôt, cherri.

"Ok. Mais uma casa e depois, Star Hill." Sentiu à distância o cheiro inebriante de rosas. Mas em vez de embevecer-se com o aroma agradável, seu estômago embrulhou com a lembrança de um corpo no meio das flores ensangüentadas. A aproximação com Star Hill e o encontro com Kamyu deixavam uma impressão funesta no ar.

O cavaleiro de Peixes esperava à frente de sua casa, assim como cavaleiro de Aquário. Trazia o capacete debaixo do braço e os cabelos balançavam sutilmente na brisa. Os anos apenas realçaram a beleza andrógena de Afrodite, cuja armadura cintilava naquele sol escaldante.

- Nossa, Dite, você brilha de longe...

- Olha só quem voltou...Lunna, _querida_. Lembrava de você mais raquítica. Posso ver que melhorou bastante.

A moça passou a língua pelo canino superior. Parecia que a "colega" se tornara mais ácida com o passar dos anos.

- Jealous much?

- Ah, querida. Não me compare a você. As pessoas me admiram e me amam, não sabia?

- Sabe, _querido_, parece que as coisas aqui não mudaram muito. Você continua uma mega vadia.

Afrodite arremessou uma rosa contra a guardiã, mas a garota desviou apenas girando o rosto. O pisciano soltou um pequeno riso.

- Os seus reflexos melhoraram consideravelmente, _amiga_. Mas diga-me, você demorou a chegar aqui. Já passa da hora do almoço. O que andou fazendo? Dando para os nossos colegas?

- Não tanto quanto você dá diariamente. Aliás, como anda você e Carlo? Domou o cavalo batizado ou deixou-se influenciar pela maldade que agora infestou sua alma?

- Somos uma dupla e tanto, querida. Ninguém pode nos derrotar. _Ninguém_.

A guardiã já estava enojada com aquela conversinha. Era verdade que Afrodite sempre tinha essas fases mais azedas e venenosas, principalmente quando se irritava com alguma coisa. Mas agora aquilo era tudo o que ele tinha se tornado: uma piranha fria e arrogante. Cruel como seu amante.

- Sabe, Dite, está meio tarde e eu vou andando.

- Subindo?

- Vou falar com o Grande Mestre. Afinal, eu voltei e tenho que cumprimentar todos, não?

Afrodite soltou uma risada maldosa.

- Lunna, querida...hahaha...vá, vá correndo falar com o Mestre. Ele vai lhe receber _muito bem_... – sibilou, puxando uma mexa dos cabelos perfumados e sedosos para trás da orelha. A garota correu até a saída da casa, mas antes de se afastar muito, parou e virou para o cavaleiro:

- Cuidado, Frô. Com todo esse cheiro você pode morrer intoxicado.

A guardiã velozmente sumiu antes que o pisciano desse algum chilique. Porém, as escadarias do fundo da casa de Peixes estavam cobertas por rosas. Muitas rosas. Lunna não era boba e pressentiu o perigo.

- Ok...isso não estava aqui há treze anos.

Deu meia volta e caminhou relutante até Afrodite, que prevendo o que ia acontecer, estava parado à saída, esperando-a com um sorriso.

- Amigo...acho que você deixou seu jardim crescer demais!

Afrodite gargalhou.

- Tá com medinho de pisar em rosas, guardiãzinha?

- Não tenho tempo para joguinhos, Dite!

- Ah, assim você me magoa.

- Vai me deixar passar ou não vai?

- O que quer fazer realmente em Star Hill? Vocês guardiões não deveriam interferir, não?

- Você sabe o que está acontecendo?

- Claro que sei, não sou burro.

- E não se importa?

- Não. Nem um pouco, para mim tanto faz quem esta lá em cima.

- Como assim _quem_? Não é Ares que está lá em cima?

Afrodite deu um sorriso de escárnio.

- Não pequena, não é Ares quem está lá. Queria ver sua cara ao saber quem é o 'Grande Mestre' agora...hahahaha

Lunna estava chocada. Será que...será que era mesmo...

- Me deixe passar!

- Oras, não é assim que se fala. Perdeu a educação foi? – o cavaleiro continuava com o sorriso zombeteiro no rosto.

A visitante passou a mão no rosto e tornou a olhar para Afrodite mordendo a língua. Já se arrependia de ter sofrido com a visão do amigo morto. Merecia. Se pudesse se teletransportar...ah, não ia precisar se humilhar dessa forma. Maldito Cosmos de Athena!

- Amigo...poderia, por favor, me deixar seguir adiante? - Suas mãos seguravam com força uma coluna que estava prestes a rachar com a pressão.

- Isso mesmo, assim que se fala... - Passou pela guardiã como se a mesma não estivesse ali, seguiu até onde o jardim começava, e soprou, abrindo levemente os lábios carnudos, pintados de azul. As Rosas sumiram em questão de segundos.

- Pode passar, querida amiga.

Lunna cruzou com o pisciano bufando de raiva e começou a subir com rapidez os degraus. Não muito distante, escutou Afrodite chamá-la:

- Às vezes, Lunna, as pessoas mudam por causa de outras.

A guardiã parou a corrida para escutar o que o outro tinha a dizer.

- Existem coisas contra as quais não se pode e não se deve lutar contra.

Ela pensou ter notado um tom de tristeza nas palavras do cavaleiro, mas ignorou e seguiu adiante.

Quando a guardiã finalmente chegou a Star Hill, havia guardas cercando toda a construção. Parou ainda nas escadarias, e escondeu-se atrás de uma coluna, a fim de olhar a movimentação, a ronda normal. Não ia comprar briga a toa. Seu mestre lhe ensinara sempre a não ser impulsiva, o que de fato era algo que às vezes ela não conseguia fazer, e seu irmão ensinara-lhe mil maneiras de escapar de uma luta. Esperou. Ia achar uma brecha para passar.

Já era de tarde, mas o sol não dava clemência. Queimava-lhe o rosto aquele momento de espera. O suor incomodava. Mas faltava pouco agora. Pronto. Um momento de distração, um minuto de desatenção e ela passara agilmente por eles. Amadores. Esgueirou-se pelos corredores amplos da pedra característica de todos os templos. Apagou, sem fazer barulho, os dois guardas que ficavam estacionados na frente da grande porta adornada em ouro. Sentiu seu sangue ferver ao tocá-la no intuito de abri-la. Não hesitou. Mas...a cadeira estava vazia! Onde será que ele podia estar?

Adentrou o espaçoso salão, olhando para os lados, receosa. Procurou sentir o cosmo do outro, tendo cautela em esconder o seu próprio. Seguindo essa intuição enveredou para esquerda e deparou-se com outra porta. Sim, ele estava ali.

Entrou tempestuosa na sala, abrindo as portas estupidamente, sob os protestos do Grande Mestre, que estava sentado atrás de uma grande mesa de madeira nobre.

- Quem é você?! Como ousa entrar aqui dessa maneira?!

Lunna havia retesado. Aquela voz...aquela energia...aquilo era familiar. Percebeu que o homem por trás da máscara, ali naquele aposento nuvioso, inóspito, no ponto mais alto que se podia chegar em toda a Grécia, também se encontrava paralisado.

- Não, não pode ser...

Saiu daquela paralisia como que por encanto, avançando para cima da figura sombria, arrancando-lhe a máscara e o capacete, arremessando-os para longe. Pareceu que o mundo ficou sem som e sem cor. Seus olhos se arregalaram, seu coração parou, sua boca abriu sem emitir som. Conhecia aqueles cabelos, aquele rosto muito bem. Só conseguiu falar depois de escutar o ruído do metal estatelando no chão. Algo que durou uma eternidade.

- Sa-ga...

- Você voltou... – o geminiano estava assombrado.

A garota estava em choque. Ela imaginara, suspeitara. Mas...sempre havia um "mas". Sempre havia esperança de ser uma ilusão. Mas ela sempre acertava...sempre.

- Está...linda...do jeito que imaginei que ficaria...

- O...o que está fazendo? – Lunna falou baixo demais. Quase nenhum ar entrava ou saia de sua boca.

Saga olhou-a sem entender.

- O que está fazendo?!

- Não consegue ver? – sorria debilmente. – Eu estou tomando conta de tudo! – travou de repente e pôs as mãos no rosto.

- Você mandou matar Aioros... não foi?...Por quê?

Saga ergueu o olhar para ela transtornado.

- Responda! – Lunna gritou batendo na mesa.

O cavaleiro pôs as mãos sobre a mesa como se quisesse evitar aquele terremoto.

- Ele estava no meu caminho...ele sabia...ele não podia contar pra ninguém. Eu não ia permitir que ele... contasse... "tu n'étais pas bien pour moi... tu n'étais pas bien pour moi" – parecia que cantarolava baixinho no final, olhando para o lado.

Lunna respirou fundo repetidas vezes. Tentava tirar energia de algum lugar, pois começava a sentir-se fraca.

- Você deixou o demônio te dominar... – a voz da guardiã era de uma tristeza profunda.

- Você não estava aqui...você não estava aqui para me ajudar...partiu. E eu nem a vi ir...

- Eu falei com você! Mas...mas não era...era...Kanon! Onde está Kanon...o que você fez com ele...?

- Kanon está pagando pelos seus crimes. Está preso. – disse recompondo-se. Parecia agora um homem sério e sóbrio. Mudava de atitudes e gestos demais, contribuindo para deixar a garota ainda mais confusa.

- Crimes? – Lunna sorria pela ironia. – Me diz, Saga...que crimes? Qual foi o ato tão terrível que ele cometeu?

Saga olhou incisivamente.

-Você sabe o _porque_...

Lunna tentou esbofeteá-lo no rosto, mas ele segurou seu punho com força. Puxou-a rudemente, fazendo-a se apoiar com a outra mão sobre a mesa.

- Miséria...é só o que eu consigo enxergar em você!

O cavaleiro empurrou-a violentamente e Lunna caiu no chão. Avançou para cima dela num surto de raiva, apertando seu pescoço. A guardiã estava confusa demais e se debatia, tentando inutilmente segurar os punhos do inimigo. Via a sombra mais nítida do que nunca no seu olhar, o sorriso maldoso ao sufocá-la. Sentia que se apertasse mais, seu pescoço se quebraria. Voltando a raciocinar, concentrou rapidamente calor em suas mãos, queimando a pele de Saga, que a largou. A expressão maldosa esvaecia dando lugar a uma desesperada. Ele rastejou-se para longe dela, apoiando as costas numa das pernas da mesa.

Ela ergueu o tronco, sentando-se, uma mão na garganta.

- Vai me matar também? Vai me matar como fez com Aioros?

Saga escondia o rosto com as mãos. Contorcia-se no chão. Lunna levantou-se, a mão ralando na fria parede de pedra. Seu corpo doía tanto. De ódio. Cerrou os olhos. "Aioros, Aioros...Saga destruiu tudo!" Debateu-se na parede, jogando suas costas contra ela de tanto rancor. Uma... duas...três, até sentir que alguém puxava seus pés.

- Me impeça...!

A guardiã mirou o homem a seus pés que pedia socorro. Socorro o qual não podia dar.

- Me pare agora! Você pode!

Não suportava ver aquele homem no chão. Ergueu-o pela gola da vestimenta de grande mestre. Segurava firme, lançando-lhe um olhar letífero. Sentia pena, sentia o calor da vingança apossar-se dela.

- Maldito! Eu devia matá-lo!

Sentia-se sufocada por tê-lo tão próximo.

- Mate-me...mate-me... – Saga abraçou-a e começou a distribuir beijos pelo seu rosto e pescoço enquanto repetia a súplica desesperada. A garota não sabia se continuava segurando-o ou se o empurrava para longe.

- Você dizia...você dizia que era tão cretina quanto eu, lembra? Igual a mim...quebrada...

- Está louco!

Não agüentava mais aquele peso. O ar denso entorpecendo-lhe os sentidos, as mãos de Saga começando a passear por ela. Lunna tentava empurrá-lo para longe, mas ele a pressionava mais e mais, fazendo-a contrair-se em soluços. Encostou a boca em sua orelha:

- Culpa sua...culpa sua...culpa sua eu ter matado Aioros ...culpa sua eu ter matado Ares...culpa sua eu ter prendido Kanon...

- Eu... eu _odeio_ você.

Saga afastou-se dela, permitindo-a se mexer livremente e socou a parede. De cabeça baixa, ofegava, apoiando-se com ambas as mãos na pedra fria.

- Vá embora...corra...

Lunna não se moveu.

- Eu não consigo controlá-lo por muito tempo... vá!

Ela levou à mão a boca. Ali ainda existia o velho Saga? Saiu feito o vento, sem querer pensar no que havia se passado e no que ainda aconteceria. Não se importou em ser vista pelos guardas, eles nunca a alcançariam. Desceu as escadarias com o espírito atormentado, passando por Peixes e seu cavaleiro como se eles não existissem. Deparou-se com Aiolia que subia, mas não teve coragem de levantar seu olhar para ele, apesar dele tentar pará-la. Disse alguma coisa que não pôde escutar. Não escutava nada. Somente o vento zumbir nos seus ouvidos, o ruído dos seus passos ecoando, o som da sua respiração.

Passou por Aquário, Capricórnio, Sagitário, Escorpião, Libra, Virgem, Leão, Câncer, Gêmeos, Touro sem parar, sem sentir, sem falar ou ouvir. Não sabia se os amigos tinham visto seu rosto transtornado, sua energia oscilante. Não sabiam se haviam se preocupado ou debochado da sua ingenuidade. Veio como o vento, somente para se jogar no chão de Áries.

Achou que ralara os joelhos ao cair, a vontade de vomitar apoderando-se dela. Viu Mu atravessar o pátio do templo em sua direção, mas a voz dele chegava até ela distorcida.

- Mu, acho que não me sinto bem...

Lunna sentiu sua vista escurecer tão rápido que não pôde sentir sua face beijar o chão frio. Acordou com dois olhos verdes muito vivos a fitarem curiosamente.

- Quem é você?

- Sou Kiki! Meu mestre Mu me mandou ficar de olho em você.

A garota sentou-se ainda sentindo sua cabeça rodar. Acreditava estar num quarto no interior da Casa de Áries. Olhou para o garoto com cabelos cor de fogo. Ele também tinha os mesmos sinais da testa de Mu. Quantos anos teria? Dez?

- Aprendiz do Mu, hein? Faz tempo que apaguei?

- Na verdade, não faz nem cinco minutos.

A guardiã levantou-se se dirigindo a porta, mas Kiki tornou a puxá-la de volta a cama.

- Mestre Mu disse que era pra você descansar.

- Não posso descansar agora, moleque.

Kiki correu para frente da porta.

- Não deixo você sair!

Lunna achou graça da atitude do menino. Parecia bem mais ariano que Mu. Apertou-lhe o nariz com as juntas dos dedos indicador e médio, puxando-o para longe da saída.

- Vaza, pivete.

A garota deixou o quarto sob os protestos da criança, que acabou saindo também, seguindo-a. Encontrou com Mu à frente do templo, de olho nas escadarias. Deviam ser umas três ou quatro da tarde pela posição do sol.

- Não precisa me tratar como uma garota qualquer.

- Só achei que precisava descansar. Eu sei que é muita informação para assimilar numa única manhã.

Kiki havia se achegado timidamente perto de Mu, olhando a estranha de uma forma mal-criada, mas com curiosidade.

- Você sabia, não sabia? – a garota encostou-se a uma coluna, mirando as escadarias como Mu.

- Kiki, vá até meu baú e procure aquela caixinha que Shaka me deu. Traga ela até aqui, sim?

Kiki sumiu no interior do templo e Lunna completou sua pergunta.

- Você sabia quem estava lá em cima, não sabia?

- Lunna, porque não vai pra casa? Você não precisa passar por isso.

- Casa? Que casa, Mu? Eu não tenho casa. Só ando por aí, parando em um ou outro lugar de vez em quando.

Kiki retornou com uma caixinha decorada com motivos indianos, de madeira clara, com uma fechadura dourada. Mu passou a mão pelos cabelos dele, pensativo, sem tomar-lhe o que lhe pedira.

- Não...eu vou ficar. Não quero esperar mais treze anos para saber o que aconteceu com meus amigos.

- O dia vai demorar a findar...

- Cadê minhas fotos?

- Achei que não fosse mais perguntar.

O cavaleiro abriu a caixa nas mãos de Kiki e retirou um saco de pano vinho familiar. Entregou à amiga.

- Nunca dei uma única espiada.

Lunna retirou as fotos. Mu realmente cuidara delas bem, nem amareladas estavam. Sorriu relembrando antigos e pequenos acontecimentos.

- Olha, Kiki, o seu mestre quando era mais novo! – virou uma foto em direção ao aprendiz que rapidamente se aproximou curioso, esquecendo-se da cara amarrada que fazia minutos atrás para a visitante. Sentaram-se os dois no chão de pedra.

- Mestre, o senhor tinha cara de bobo!

- Kiki...

- Vem cá, vem ver também. Tá mais que na hora de mostrá-las pra alguém.

Mu sentou-se do lado da garota e ela passava foto por foto. Parou numa em que aparecia Aioros e perguntou olhando para ela:

- Acha que sou culpada?

O cavaleiro olhou para ela e passou-lhe a mão na cabeça, com um sorriso tenro no rosto.

- Aioros não morreu por algo que você disse. Ele morreu por algo que acreditava.

Um jato cruzou os céus do Santuário, um objeto estranho e um barulho incômodo demais para aquele cenário bucólico.

- Eu nunca tinha visto avião sobrevoar essa área.

- Devem ser Athena e os cavaleiros de bronze.

- E vieram de jato?

- A atual reencarnação da deusa, Saori Kido, é herdeira de uma grande fortuna.

- Mesmo assim é uma audácia! Onde é que eles pensam que vão pousar aquilo? No Coliseu?

- Provavelmente.

- Ah, inferno!

Mu riu e Lunna continuou:

- E essa Saori é o tal bebê que Aioros salvou?

- Sim.

- Mas se você acredita que ela é Athena, porque vai lutar?

- Não vou lutar. Mas nem todos acreditam. Precisam de algum tipo de milagre para acreditar.

- Um milagre tipo cavaleiros de bronze derrotar os de ouro?

Mu sorriu.

- Isso é ridículo. Vocês vão facilitar. Vocês querem mais que ela chegue lá em cima...para matar Saga.

- Não desejamos a morte de ninguém. Athena vem para purificar o Santuário.

- Purificar? Com mortes?

- Você não acabou de dizer que era impossível cavaleiros de bronze derrotarem os de ouro?

- Mesmo assim me preocupo com os meus amigos. Ainda mais depois do que vi e sonhei.

- Levante-se. São eles subindo.

- Eu? Vou ficar aqui sentada mesmo, obrigada. Não faço questão de receber assassinos.

Lunna viu Mu mover com sua telecinese uma grande rocha do penhasco e jogar contra os quatro cavaleiros de bronze, que dispersaram para evitar serem atingidos.

- Maneira legal de fazer as honras a alguém.

- Estive esperando por vocês.

- Mu de Jamiel? Você é o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Áries? – perguntou o surpreso cavaleiro com aparência chinesa.

- Droga, Mu...você não me disse que já os conhecia... – resmungou Lunna falando quase para si mesma.

- O que há com você? Por que está fazendo isso? Está interferindo na nossa missão de salvar Saori? – perguntou o cavaleiro loiro.

- É mesmo Mu...o que está fazendo? – a garota olhou para ele de forma irônica.

- E se fosse verdade o que poderiam fazer? – perguntou Mu sem se alterar.

- Está falando sério? Você prometeu derrotar Ares nos Cinco Picos Antigos! – o chinês parecia indignado.

- Não temos tempo! Temos apenas doze horas para salvar Saori da morte! Ela foi atingida com uma flecha dourada no peito! – completou o cavaleiro de feições andrógenas.

- Rá! Bem feito! – Lunna deixou escapar uma gargalhada de satisfação.

- Estou realmente decepcionado com você, Mu. – O cavaleiro chinês correu escadaria acima para atacar o ariano. Pulou para acertá-lo com um chute, mas o cavaleiro de ouro o parou no ar. Com o dedo indicador. E com o mesmo dedo, Mu o arremessou para longe, apesar de o cavaleiro de bronze ter habilmente se defendido com o seu escudo.

Os três se reuniram ao redor do rapaz caído para verificar se estava bem.

- Não se preocupe! Mestre Mu não bateu nele tão forte como você pensa. – falou Kiki descendo as escadas junto com o ariano.

- O que é uma pena... – completou Lunna.

Mas os cavaleiros estavam chocados: o escudo do chinês quebrara.

Mu explicou que as armaduras dos cavaleiros de bronze estavam cheias de rachaduras devido às inúmeras e duras batalhas.

- Não temos tempo para explicações sobre armaduras! – replicou o cavaleiro que Lunna achou que era o mais esquentado. E burro por dispensar uma explicação daquelas.

- A armadura de vocês ficará em pedaços mesmo que o inimigo mal encoste nelas. E seus inimigos são cavaleiros de ouro, esqueceram-se disso? Só a coragem de vocês não será suficiente para derrotá-los. Mas se querem lutar contra eles nessas condições, não os irei mais impedir. É a vida de vocês contra a deles.

- Vocês deveriam pedir ao Mestre Mu para consertar as armaduras! – disse Kiki com o maior sorriso de confiança que uma criança pode dar.

- Precisarei de uma hora para consertá-las.

- Você não pode está falando sério, Mu... –Lunna, que assistia tudo de longe, pôs a mão na cabeça.

Os quatro cavaleiros concordaram. Adentraram o templo de Áries, junto a Mu e Kiki, sob o olhar de desprezo da garota. Retiraram suas armaduras e entregaram ao cavaleiro de ouro. Ficaram num canto, em silêncio, esperando. Lunna permanecia sentada, encarando-os, o rosto escondido atrás dos braços que se apoiavam nos joelhos. Os quatro estavam se sentindo incomodados com o olhar incisivo da garota, mas nada diziam ou faziam. Até Lunna quebrar o silêncio:

- Mu, esses cavaleiros não vão nem passar de Aldebaram.

Os cavaleiros olharam para ela com despeito. Mu continuou concentrado no seu ofício.

- Falo sério...são fracos. Eles têm tanto poder quanto...um poodle.

- Lunna, eles vieram em nome de Athena. Devem ser respeitados.

- Respeito, Mu? Têm alguns aqui que nem queriam ser cavaleiros...nem merecem a armadura que carregam. – olhou incisivamente para o cavaleiro loiro, que reagiu com um olhar atarantado.

- Quem é você para falar que não merecemos a nossa armadura? Lutamos muito por elas! – respondeu o cavaleiro "burro".

- Quem é essa moça, Mu? – perguntou o rapaz andrógeno.

- Ei, ei...não pergunte de mim como se não estivesse aqui!

- Ela é uma amiga. – o Ariano respondeu sem se virar.

- Você é cavaleiro também? – perguntou o loiro.

- Não.

- Uma...hã...aprendiz de Mu? – perguntou o cavaleiro enfezado de camiseta vermelha, reparando nas roupas ocidentais da garota.

Lunna gargalhou.

- Acho que estou meio velha pra isso. Prefiro pensar que eu e ele estamos no mesmo nível. Olha, Mu! Eu até fui humilde!

Mu nem piscava, mas a garota sabia que ele escutava e estava atento a tudo.

- Vocês realmente têm essa necessidade de títulos? Sou alguém que está assistindo. Pronto.

- Qual seu nome?

- Não há necessidades de apresentações aqui.

Os cavaleiros de bronze já estavam se sentindo oprimidos com tantas cortadas.

- Além do mais, eu já sei tudo o que preciso saber sobre vocês.

Virou-se para o cavaleiro loiro que emanava o cosmos característico dos cavaleiros de gelo:

- Você é o aprendiz de Kamus, estou certa?

- Sim, sou.

Lunna sorriu internamente ao perceber a diferença estrondosa de poder entra ambos. Kamus exalava um cosmos tão gélido quanto às nevascas do Pólo Norte, quanto a uma Era Glacial. E aquele jovem a sua frente, não passava de um vento ameno para esfriar uma noite de verão. Virou-se para o de blusa vermelha:

- Você treinou aqui em Atenas, não?

- Como sabe?

- Pela sua armadura. Eu já treinei aqui também. Bem antes de você, obviamente.

- Mas você não parece tão mais velha assim.

- Que gentil. Mas isso não vai me fazer ser mais aprazível com vocês. – disse Lunna com desdém.

- E você, ceguinho – virou-se para o cavaleiro chinês, ainda mantendo o tom desdenhoso. – Você falou em Cinco Picos...não é lá que está Dohko de Libra, Mu?

Mu permanecia absorto no seu trabalho.

- Bom, quem cala consente. Você não seria aprendiz dele?

O cavaleiro nada respondeu. Tinha cruzado os braços seriamente. Lunna sorriu, passando a língua nos dentes, e continuou.

- O que faria se tivesse que lutar contra seu mestre hoje?

- Nunca lutaria contra meu mestre.

- Ah...mas esse outro aqui não se importa, importa? – disse virando-se para o loiro que recuou instintivamente.

- Pessoal, não liguem para ela. Está querendo só tirar a concentração de nosso objetivo. - O andrógeno voltava-se para os outros.

- Ah, é, eu ainda não falei de você... – Lunna voltou o olhar fixo para aquele que parecia ser o mais jovem. Podia ver a energia emanar ao seu redor como uma película protetora. Mas ela conseguia distinguir uma outra energia, roxa, escura, emanar dele. Sentiu um deja vu.

- Já nos vimos antes? – disse Lunna afinando o olhar.

- Não sei por que está nos destratando! Viemos aqui por que o Mestre do Santuário nos ataca e nos acusa de traidores gratuitamente. E agora precisamos salvar Saori! – respondeu o de camisa vermelha.

- Ah, não sabem? Eu vou lhes refrescar a memória: Vocês são invasores e assassinos.

- Não somos assassinos!

- Ah e vocês vieram passear por aqui, foi? Achei que tinham vindo matar meus amigos!

- Não é nossa intenção...mas é uma batalha, pode acontecer.

Lunna levantou-se possessa. Segurava as fotos nas mãos e seu cosmos esparzia ameaçadoramente. Os quatro recuaram.

- Mu, eu vou matá-los.

Mu virou-se para a visitante e ela respirava profundamente como que se fosse para segurar sua raiva.

- Me segura...me segura que eu vou matá-los.

Mu ergueu a mão esquerda e tocou delicadamente o antebraço da amiga. Em seguida, segurou-o completando o movimento sem se levantar, cabisbaixo. Os cavaleiros não entendiam o que estava acontecendo, mas o rosto da moça passava da ira para a tristeza. Lunna livrou-se da mão de Mu, rudemente e girou, ficando de costas para os visitantes. Não adiantava mesmo. Não havia nada que pudesse fazer além de assistir a avalanche de acontecimentos. Não podia intervir. Como sempre.

Sua paciência aumentara muito com os treinamentos e ensinamentos de Janos. Mas nem todo o treino do mundo faria ela ter sangue de barata. Custava-lhe muito estar ali. Mas ficaria. Por sua função e por seus amigos.

Os cavaleiros de bronze se entreolhavam em silêncio. Aquilo realmente causara mal estar entre eles. Mu apenas concentrava-se no seu dever e Lunna permaneceu de costas, agora encostada numa coluna, cabeça baixa mirando as fotos nas mãos. O chinês, tentando compreender a situação em que se encontravam, resolveu falar, avançando poucos passos:

- Moça...me chamo Shiryu, sou Cavaleiro de Dragão, e sim, meu mestre é o ancião que vive nos Cinco Picos Antigos. Acredito entender seus sentimentos. Mas não podemos ignorar que alguém está a morrer lá embaixo.

- Vocês se importam tanto com ela que a deixaram lá, no sol. Que feio.

- Não podíamos trazê-la junto conosco. Não sabíamos que inimigos enfrentaríamos. – respondeu o rapaz de blusa vermelha.

Lunna virou o rosto num impulso e rebateu:

- Acha mesmo que os cavaleiros de ouro são tão desleais a ponto de atacar alguém que não pode se defender? Patético. – e voltando a posição original – Mas de qualquer forma vocês são corajosos por virem aqui na cara-dura. Na verdade, meio _suicidas_. Por que se arriscam desse jeito por uma garota mimada?

- Saori é a Deusa Athena! – exclamou o rapaz de vermelho.

- Não deixa de ser uma garota mimada. Vai dizer que a riquinha não birrava quando não tinha seus desejos atendidos? Garoto, estou cansada de ver esses tipos! Vai ver que com uma flecha enfiada no peito ela melhore o seu caráter.

- Como pode dizer isso de uma garota inocente? – Replicou o loiro.

A guardiã virou-se para ele, lentamente, a sobrancelha erguida como se anunciasse uma ironia.

- Garota? Sim. Inocente? –aproximou-se do bando, inclinando-se levemente em direção a eles. - Não. –e voltando a posição ereta. - Nesse mundo, só são inocentes os que acabaram de chegar.

Lunna afastou-se um pouco os encarando.- E calem-se. Vocês interromperam o colega de vocês e quero escutar o que o ceguinho tem a dizer.

Shiryu se espantava. Não abarcava completamente o comportamento daquela estranha. Engoliu em seco, sentindo-se que o que dissesse seria determinante para levá-los ao céu ou ao inferno.

- Estamos aqui para que Saori seja reconhecida como Athena, para que assim os ataques cessem. Agora temos que salva-la, pois foi gravemente ferida. Parece-me que você tem uma alta estima por seus companheiros, os cavaleiros de ouro. Eu também tenho pelos meus amigos, e isso é mais um motivo para estar aqui.

Lunna nada respondeu e Shiryu continuou.

- A Deusa é necessária para manter a paz no mundo. Se Athena morrer, o mundo entrará no caos.

- Paz no mundo? Você acha que se Athena chegar lá em cima, no topo dessa montanha, as pessoas vão ficar felizes, no "peace and love"? Garoto...você não lê jornais? A paz no mundo só depende dos humanos. E não adianta um Deus descer à Terra e simplesmente ordená-la porque isso _não vai_ acontecer. – A garota lançou-lhe um olhar de pena – Seu ponto de vista é muito bonito, mas utópico. Não são os deuses que guiam nossas vidas. Somos apenas...nós. Então, se você vai subir, vai lutar, está fazendo por você. Não por ela.

- Acabei.

Todos se voltaram para Mu de Áries que se levantava, afastando-se das armaduras que irradiavam um brilho intenso. O ariano era realmente um exímio ferreiro. Um artista. Os quatro cavaleiros de bronze apressaram-se para vesti-las, maravilhados e extasiados pela força que elas emanavam agora. Agradeceram o cavaleiro de Áries que os alertou antes de partirem.

- O mérito dos cavaleiros de ouro não está em suas armaduras, e sim, no seu cosmos. Eles são fortes porque conhecem a essência do seu cosmos. Aquele que fizer queimar e explodir sua cosmo energia mais que os outros, será o vencedor.

- O mestre Mu e eu cuidaremos da Saori! Não se preocupem! – falou Kiki com o eterno entusiasmo.

- Apressem-se! Só lhe restam mais onze horas!

Os cavaleiros agradeceram mais uma vez e correram para as escadarias sem olhar para trás. Os três que ficaram os acompanharam com o olhar, até que sumissem na paisagem branca. Mu virou-se para Lunna, que tinha uma expressão melancólica.

- Descerei para verificar como está Athena.

Lunna nem se mexeu e o ariano desceu as escadarias junto de Kiki. A garota não queria ver e muito menos velar a causa daquela confusão toda. Mas olhou para o templo de Áries vazio e sentiu-se mal. Relutante, desceu as escadarias e parou alguns metros longe de seus amigos, que se ajoelhavam perante uma jovem desfalecida. Aquela flecha devia está doendo pacas, mas isso não era suficiente para fazer a guardiã sentir remorso algum. Olhava-a enraivecida, desdenhando do vestidinho brega que a vestia.

- Essa daí que é Athena? Não parece grande coisa para mim.

- Resolveu atacar quem não pode se defender agora?

- Só estou falando...pra mim parece uma patricinha qualquer.

- Sua raiva só pode estar deturpando seus sentidos! Não sente o cosmos poderoso emanar dela?

É claro que Lunna sentia. Mas aquilo não a intimidava, como nunca se deixou intimidar por grandalhões de escola, campeões de faixa preta, magos antigos e experientes, monstros lendários e deuses mesquinhos. Já tinha visto coisa demais para se impressionar com aquilo.

- Não. – disse por fim com desdém, aproximando-se e sentando-se perto deles.

Mu balançou a cabeça. A amiga não era tola, mas era birrenta e intransigente.

- Eles já estão com Aldebaram.

A guardiã fechou os olhos para sentir a energia deles de longe. A força de Aldebaram era incrível. Se os cavaleiros de bronze fossem atingidos por seu golpe, era o mesmo que um touro atropelar uma criança de colo.

- Se Aldebaram não for como você Mu e lutar a sério, não tem como eles passarem. E Deba acredita que Athena está lá em cima não aqui embaixo.

Mu concordava, mas tinha esperança. Além do mais, Aldebaram não era parvo ou cruel. Os minutos passavam, o sol esfriava e a brisa que anunciava a noite, começava a soprar. Lunna observava entediada, o grande relógio de fogo que marcava as dozes horas. Era um relógio tão imenso que podia ser visto por todo o Santuário. Nesse momento, eles sentiram que o cosmos da garota no chão aumentara. Pouco tempo depois, o fogo que marcava a segunda casa se apagou.

- Onde eles estão, Mu?

- Estão indo para a Casa de Gêmeos.

- Mas Aldebaram não foi vencido. O cosmos dele continua firme e forte. Eu sabia que vocês iam facilitar...- olhava Mu de esguelha.

- Não me olhe como se estivéssemos fazendo um motim, um complô. Se quiser irei até lá só para perguntar o que houve. Mas não posso deixar Athena sozinha.

- Não acredito que você quer me deixar aqui tomando conta dessa daí.

- Então vá lá e pergunte.

Lunna voltou-se para os milhares de degraus e cansou-se só de olhá-los.

- Eu subiria, mas estou com preguiça.

Mu sorriu.

- Eu volto logo.

Lunna ficou sozinha com Kiki, olhando entediada para a garota no chão. Pensou em fazer uma maldade, corta-lhe os cabelos, pichar o vestido, enfiar a flecha de uma vez no peito. "Não tem graça mexer com alguém que não vai brigar com você depois que acordar. Não é como se estivesse dormindo." Olhou para Kiki e puxou-lhe fazendo cosquinhas. Estava decidido: o garoto ia ser seu brinquedo para o tédio e espera. Mu retornou rindo.

- Qual a graça?

- O cavaleiro de Pegasus cortou fora o chifre de Aldebaram.

- Você me envergonha, Deba...vou pegar no pé dele até a morte por causa disso. Sim, mas isso não explica porque ele deixou passar.

- Ele disse que, durante a luta, começou a duvidar que fossem traidores, por causa da sua determinação. Além disso, disse que sentiu o poder de outro cosmo, mais forte que a dele, ajudando os de bronze.

Os dois voltaram-se para a jovem no chão.

- Então, vai trapacear? – perguntou Lunna à Saori – Ela vai ajudá-los a vencer, Mu.

- Então Aldebaram foi sensato em deixar os cavaleiros passar.

Lunna suspirou assanhando os cabelos de fogo de Kiki, que estava no seu colo.

- Então vão atravessar Gêmeos e ir direto para Carlo. – Lunna sorriu tristemente – Ele não vai deixá-los passar. Quase não me deixou passar.

- Meu medo é que não cruzem a Casa de Gêmeos.

- Mas não há ninguém lá!

- Agora há.

As horas passavam, o vento noturno chegara para ficar. Lunna sentia que os cavaleiros estavam espalhados: um estava em Gêmeos, outros corriam para Câncer e outro, o de gelo, se não estava enganada, sabe Zeus como, tinha ido parar em Libra. Lunna sentiu um estalo e olhou temerosa para Mu.

- Tem um cavaleiro de ouro na Casa de Libra.

- Sim...é Kamus quem está lá.

Lunna retesou e abraçou Kiki que reclamou de estar sendo esmagado. Ela sabia que o invasor era inferior ao Mestre do Gelo, mas não esquecia o que tinha visto. E o que é que ele fazia na casa de Libra?

- Tenha paciência.

A garota não relaxou com o conselho de Mu. Ficou tensa, pressionando o pequeno aprendiz até sentir o cosmos do invasor sumir e o de seu amigo continuar intacto. Respirou aliviada soltando Kiki, que agora não parecia mais gostar tanto assim do colo da guardiã. Lunna não se importou de ter sido abandonada pela criança, que foi sentar-se perto do seu mestre, e esboçou um sorriso. Mas Mu permanecia sério e preocupado.

- Ei Kiki, você não pode fugir das garotas assim.

- Você tava me apertando.

- É bom se acostumar. Quando você ficar maiorzinho, vai ter um monte de namoradas querendo te pegar. – e voltando-se para Mu. – Ou namorados.

Mu sorriu e Lunna aproveitou a brecha:

- Ei Kiki, você já viu o Mu e o Shaka namorarem?

- Lunna!

A criança pôs a mão na boca abafando o riso, sem conseguir.

- Olha aí, você vai influenciar a criança! Eu to dizendo que isso ai quando crescer vai ser um desperdício!

- Lunna Monami!

- Ei Kiki, eles namoram em Áries ou em Virgem?

Kiki abriu a boca para responder, mas Mu puxou-lhe a orelha.

- Nunca dê corda para Lunna Monami. Não é sensato.

- Que é isso, Mu! Deixa eu falar com o menino! – A guardiã e Kiki riam, apesar de o menino ter sentido a puxada na orelha.

De repente, a garota parou. Sentiu como se tivesse sido atingida pelas costas e lacrimejou. Virou-se lentamente para a montanha, a boca aberta, seca. Mu também fez o mesmo.

- Carlo...?

- Sim...

- Mas eu não tinha visto a morte dele! Será que...- virou-se para Mu – Vai acontecer outras que não previ?

Mu respondeu com uma expressão de pedra e a canceriana abaixou a cabeça, sentindo a perda de seu irmão de signo. Carlos havia se tornado uma pessoa pior, mas para ela, ainda assim ele não merecia a morte.

O vento noturno se pronunciou mais intensamente, denunciando chuva. O firmamento estava quase completamente avermelhado de nuvens carregadas. Lunna observava o céu esfregando as mãos. Não conseguia livrar-se da ansiedade. Os invasores já haviam deixado a Casa de Leão há algum tempo e estavam em Virgem. Preocupava-se com o amigo e com Mu, que não deveria estar satisfeito em saber que Shaka lutava contra os de bronze. Porém, Mu limitava-se ora a mirar a moça no chão, ora a mirar o horizonte. Gotas começaram a cair do céu e rapidamente uma chuva densa principiara.

Lunna escondeu rapidamente as fotos, que nunca tinha largado, no pano. Virou-se incomodada para o ariano:

- Ah não! Não vou ficar aqui pegando toró por causa dela!

Mu nada respondia. Kiki havia se despido da blusa e agora a segurava em cima do rosto da moça, numa tentativa vã de protegê-la.

- Mu!

- Já disse que não arredarei meu pé daqui, Lunna. Vá para a casa de Áries se assim deseja.

A guardiã, contrariada, ergueu-se e subiu os degraus escorregadios correndo. Quase caiu no chão ao chegar ao topo, devido à pressa, à irritação e à água que empoçava tudo rapidamente. Precisava salvar seu presente. Adentrou, despreocupada, os aposentos procurando algum lugar onde pudesse guardá-las. Desprendida, acabou largando-as em cima de uma mesa. Não acreditava mesmo que alguém pudesse entrar ali e roubá-las. Voltou para a entrada do Templo, visualizando Mu e o menino se molharem lá embaixo. Relampejava muito. Um vento cortante passou por ela, assim como uma sensação de perda. Girou seu olhar em direção as dozes casas. Será que...?

- Mu...Shaka... – a garota havia descido as escadas esbaforida. Agora não parecia se importar com a chuva.

- Não se preocupe. Ele está bem. – respondeu sem se virar.

- Mas eu senti ele desaparecer...

- Ele está _bem_! – Falou com a voz um pouco alterada.

Mu também sofria, mas sua fé era muito maior que a dela. Sentou-se ao seu lado novamente.

Já passava da meia-noite. Ao longe, a lua grande e esbranquiçada contrastava com o imenso e fantasmagórico relógio de fogo, dando um tom nefasto à noite. A chuva havia cessado há algum tempo deixando o clima bastante úmido. O nervosismo da garota voltara com mais intensidade ao sentir que os invasores lutavam em Escorpião. Procurava secar-se, torcendo os cabelos e a blusa, numa tentativa improfícua de liberar a cabeça de pensamentos agourentos. De repente, um velho careca, trajando roupas para treino de kendo, surgiu em disparada no horizonte.

- Senhorita! – parecia bastante atrapalhado e aflito.

- É o Tatsumi! – berrou Kiki espantado.

- Who? – perguntou Lunna sem se mover.

O homem parou ajoelhado ao lado de Saori. Logo atrás dele, aparecendo ao longe, vários soldados do Santuário dispostos a atacar. Mu virou-se para a amiga e o aprendiz:

- Vamos embora.

- Mas Mestre Mu...!

O cavaleiro de Áries levantou e começou a subir as escadas. Kiki, indeciso, olhava para o Mestre, para a confusão que se formara e para a garota no chão. Acabou por correr até Mu, seguindo-o. Lunna demorou-se um pouco mais, achando muito gozado a estranha luta que era travada entre aquele velho atrapalhado e os soldados. Logo se juntou a Mu, sem dar a mínima para a moça desacordada. Sentou-se ao seu lado nas escadarias em frente ao templo, observando junto com ele a desordem.

- Eu lhe disse, Mestre Mu, eu lhe disse! – Kiki estava aflito ao ver os soldados dominarem o estrangeiro e se aproximar perigosamente da garota.

Mas logo outros cinco cavaleiros apareceram e começaram a enfrentar os soldados.

- E esses quem são?

- Cavaleiros de Bronze como os que estão lá em cima.

- Mais? Tá virando baderna já! O que é isso agora? Vão chamar todos os 88?

Os soldados rapidamente foram vencidos, mas a visitante não estava se importando com isso. Sorriu ao sentir a batalha na Casa de Escorpião terminada e seu amigo Milo bem.

Após curto período, a movimentação lá embaixo era outra: um dos invasores trazia um báculo e colocava na mão da jovem desacordada. O báculo fulgurou inundando a noite de luz, e ergueu-se do chão sozinho. De repente, um fulgor surgiu no céu estrelado.

- O que é aquilo? – perguntou Kiki.

Lunna sentiu o cosmo familiar e levantou-se num impulso, assombrada.

- Aioros...!

A armadura de Sagitário pairava no ar. Desceu lentamente até parar acerca da jovem desacordada. Lunna foi tomada por um sentimento de ciúmes que ela desconhecia. Sempre soube da devoção do cavaleiro pela Deusa e entendia, aceitava. Não é assim que se deve fazer com aqueles a quem se ama? Aceita-los? Porém, agora olhava a moça com despeito e crueldade, desejando que morresse. Ela havia tomado não só a vida de Aioros, mas havia tomado Aioros dela.

Mas a visagem logo terminou. A armadura brilhou novamente e desapareceu nos ares, provavelmente indo guardar a Casa de Sagitário.

A visão da armadura e a força que ela trouxe fizeram com que a guardiã tivesse seus sentimentos em relação a Aioros despertos novamente. Desde que correra de Star Hill e desmaiara em Áries, tinha sentindo-se adormecida, em topor. Sentia a aflição pelo perigo que rondava seus amigos a todo o momento, pela a dúvida de saber quem seria o próximo a ser consumido pelas aquelas lutas sem sentido. E agora, experimentava novamente a perda de Aioros. Seu coração doía ao pensar que os invasores já haviam chegado a Shura. Refletia se a alma do capricorniano estava tão perturbada quanto à dela.

Lunna havia inclinado o corpo totalmente e deitara-se no chão de pedra. Sua respiração oscilava e ela pôs a mão sobre o peito como se quisesse controlá-la. A boca aberta, os olhos sem vida, opacos, atônita, faziam Kiki se preocupar com ela. Mu meditava ou orava, não tinha certeza. Shura havia subido aos céus, fazia pouco tempo, e o cosmos de Kamus desaparecia. Ela quase conseguia vê-lo, desmaiado, congelado no chão rude, sem ninguém para socorrê-lo. Milo a odiaria...já conseguia sentir.

"Milo, me perdoe...me perdoe, por favor..."

Não chorava. Não chorou por nenhuma morte, exceto por Aioros. Simplesmente não conseguia, e achava que era melhor assim. Era para aquilo que tinha sido treinada a vida toda. Reclamava de Janos por não se divertir, não sorrir, não demonstrar nada além de severidade. No fundo, sabia que ele sentia algo. Afinal, era humano, tivera família. Amou. Mas endureceu. E agora, aquilo acontecia com ela. Justo com ela, que jurara que não seria como ele. Janos mais uma vez tinha razão. Que grande mestre ele foi.

A guardiã ergueu-se mirando o relógio de fogo. Afrodite se fora, mas o fogo que marcava sua casa continuava intacto, apenas diminuíra. Lunna olhou para Mu esperando alguma resposta, alguma reação da parte dele, mas ele já há muito tempo nada fazia. Tinha ficado meio arredio com o desaparecimento do cosmos de Shaka e desde então começara a meditar constantemente. Abruptamente levantou-se, olhos arregalados como se visse algo no horizonte:

- O que foi, Mu?

- Mestre?

- Shaka...Shaka de Virgem está falando diretamente com meu cosmo.

Lunna e Kiki se entreolharam.

- Ele diz que caiu num lugar estranho, onde não há noção de tempo e nem espaço. Está me pedindo ajuda para voltar de lá e trazer de volta o cavaleiro que caiu junto com ele. – Mu agora sorria. Fechou seus olhos e concentrou seu cosmo por um momento. Logo em seguida, sentou-se nas escadarias novamente, com um sorriso tranqüilo.

- Eu disse que ele estava bem.

A garota sorriu para o amigo admirando sua sorte. Mu talvez não sentisse tanto a morte dos outros. Tinha Shaka só para ele. Mas ela mesma agora só tinha...

- Não posso mais esperar aqui. – disse olhando a torre do relógio. Ficou de pé. – Vou subir.

- Lunna, espere.

- Não Mu. Não me impeça. Eu preciso ir até lá novamente.

- De que adianta subir? Você não pode interferir. Só vai sofrer!

A guardiã pôs a mão no rosto, fechando os olhos.

- Por que faz isso consigo mesma? Por que está se penitenciando? Eu já lhe disse! Não tem culpa de nada disso!

- Mas eu me sinto assim! –Lunna se alterou, gritando. Estava querendo gritar há muito tempo, mas infelizmente o ariano tinha sido a vítima. Olhou para ele envergonhada. – Me desculpe. – voltou o rosto para o chão. – Mas eu preciso ver. Preciso saber logo o que vai acontecer. Eu simplesmente não posso mais esperar. – e saiu em disparada em direção às escadarias, ignorando os apelos do cavaleiro de Áries.

Mu observou a amiga sumir sem compreender, mas a resposta veio quase em forma de música:

"Love is watching someone die."(1)

Lunna passou por Aldebaram sem parar ou olhar para ele. Ele apenas a viu correr e também nada fez. Era como uma bala de revólver: depois de disparado o gatilho, nada podia interromper a trajetória. Passou por Gêmeos. Passou por Câncer notando o ar mais leve e a ausência de seu cavaleiro e de seus preciosos troféus. A garota realmente pensou que aquele lugar fora purificado e a dialética de Mu começava a fazer sentido. Passou por Leão e Aiolia não a ignorou. Segurou seu braço fortemente, quase derrubando-a no chão:

- Para onde está indo?

- Me larga, Aiolia!

- O que vai fazer lá em cima de novo? Os cavaleiros estão lutando!

- Já disse pra me soltar! Tenho que subir!

- Você passou por mim transtornada quando vinha da Sala do Mestre. O que aconteceu lá? O que ele fez a você?

- Aiolia...tá me machucando.

- Lunna, não vou deixar você subir!

- Se você não deixar, você está empatando minha missão como guardiã aqui!

O leonino apertou o braço dela com mais força e ela encarava-o, muito séria, ignorando a dor.

- Lunna...não interfira.

- Por quem me tomas? Não sou uma garotinha que precisa se relembrada de suas obrigações!

Aiolia soltou o braço da moça sem aviso e ela acabou desequilibrando-se, caminhando para longe dele. Ambos encararam-se por segundos e a moça tomou a iniciativa de quebrar o contato, retomando a corrida.

Passou por Shaka que ignorou-a como Aldebaram. Passou por Libra, e ao passar por Escorpião, sentiu vontade de dirigir-se a Milo. Mas o mero vislumbre de sua expressão abatida e cheia de incertezas fez Lunna fugir em disparada. Não podia enfrentar aquilo agora.

Sagitário, Capricórnio sem seu senhor, Aquário. Pôs a mão na boca para não vomitar, ao ver Kamus estatelado sem vida no chão. Tão branco...até o vermelho vivo dos cabelos havia empalidecido. Em Peixes não foi diferente. Afrodite estava idêntico como na visão: os machucados, as rosas. Pegou fôlego. Ainda tinha que chegar à Sala do Mestre.

Por um momento pensou que teria que burlar a vigilância dos soldados novamente, mas não havia guarda algum. Provavelmente, haviam sido dispensados. Adentrou o templo com cuidado, temerosa, escutando barulhos de briga que pareciam vir da sala do Grande Mestre. Espiou pela porta aberta, mas encontrou apenas destruição. A briga parecia ser mais acima. Esgueirou-se por detrás do salão, chegando a uma outra escadaria. Subiu receosa, pois parecia que ela levava a um pátio aberto. Escutando o barulho, subiu somente o suficiente para enxergar o que se passava, quase engatinhando nos degraus. Saga, com sua armadura de ouro, esmurrava sem dó um cavaleiro que ela desconhecia. Já o cavaleiro que treinara na Grécia encontrava-se estirado no chão, com uma faca e um escudo dourado ao seu lado. Foi então que se virou para o relógio de fogo: estava completamente apagado. Olhando a luta, aproveitou-se de um momento que Saga estava de costas, correu sorrateiramente para uma coluna próxima, escondendo-se. O geminiano não parecia ter notado sua presença, sua atenção estava completamente voltada para o cavaleiro incógnito. Saga golpeava-o sem receios, gargalhando. Era o próprio demônio agora. Era visível notar o olhar vidrado, ensandecido, como de um viciado. Agressivo, violento, como nunca presenciara na vida. Era horrível. Não, aquilo não era Saga. Saga dormia em algum lugar, alheio a tudo, dentro daquele corpo.

O cavaleiro desconhecido voara em direção as escadarias, completamente machucado. O geminiano ergueu o braço para aplicar-lhe o golpe de misericórdia, mas foi subitamente interrompido por uma força estrondosa. Era a jovem desacordada que subia, viva, sem flecha alguma no peito, com seu séquito, carregando o restante dos de bronze que Lunna supôs que estavam mortos. Os cavaleiros de ouro remanescentes também vieram. Era o milagre que Mu tecera?

A guardiã assistiu o esforço inútil dos cinco cavaleiros de bronze, que estavam à semelhança de espectros de guerra, reagirem contra Gêmeos. Sem forças, foram ao chão, sob as gargalhadas do demônio. Saga apanhou a faca no chão, que estava próxima ao cavaleiro de Pégasus, enquanto dialogava com a jovem que se dizia Athena. Ela estava tentando convencê-lo a se render, mas o cavaleiro apenas debochava dela. No entanto, ele entrava em conflito, passava a mão no rosto, como se sentisse dor. Tentou atacá-la, mas não conseguiu: a armadura de Gêmeos o abandonara inesperadamente. Era visível sua confusão. Era visível que sofria. Lunna não pode deixar de sentir pena: ninguém além dela sabia o que se passava realmente com ele. Ninguém podia ajudá-lo. Num desses lampejos, ele virou o olhar em sua direção, o rosto contorcido. Ele a vira!

Lunna segurou a respiração. Seus olhos encontraram-se não mais que segundos, mas pareceram uma eternidade. Parecia que queria falar-lhe algo. Virou-se para Athena, faca erguida, o olhar maldito expressando seu desejo pelo sangue dela. Mas variou também o olhar para Lunna, aflita, muda, escondida de todos. A faca desceu. Pareceu que o tempo tinha cessado para a guardiã. Todo o som do mundo extinguiu-se assim como o grito em sua garganta. Suspensão. O sangue lavou o chão, o corpo de Saga. Levou a mão à garganta, sentindo o jorro do rasgo feito, feio, profundo. Despencou aos pés da jovem que salvara entregando sua própria vida. Pedia perdão.

A guardiã perdoava-o em pensamento, a boca aberta como conseqüência do grito que não veio. O som voltara, o vento da madrugada achegou-se arrepiando a pele de seus braços e pernas descobertos. Cansaço.

Os outros cavaleiros acordaram do momento de tensão, reagindo todos de uma vez, procurando ajudar os companheiros feridos. Saga fora deixado sozinho, o rio vermelho descendo os degraus brancos. Lunna saiu de seu esconderijo lentamente, em direção as escadarias, sem se importar se seria vista pelos outros. Porém, apenas Mu a notou. Ela caminhou, escutando o bombear do seu coração, a única coisa que a fazia ter certeza de que estava viva e bem acordada. Aproximou-se da saída olhando o homem sem vida no chão, tão tranqüilo, tão sereno.

"Você conseguiu vencer no final. Você conseguiu se livrar dele, Saga."

Desceu pausadamente os degraus, o solado das botas manchando-se em bordô. Nesse mesmo ritmo continuou, descendo, robotizada, sentindo o frio apoderar-se do seu corpo, a cabeça aérea, as botas pesando mais do que deveriam, até chegar em Áries. Entrou no aposento onde deixara as fotos e apanhou-as de forma automática. Foi até a entrada do templo, olhando a noite, o Santuário inteiro em silêncio. Era um momento solene, um velório, ou apenas o sono que impedia o lugar ter alguma vitalidade?

Sem resposta, sentindo finalmente o cansaço de quem peleja por dias, sentou-se nas escadarias. Olhou as fotos. Tremeu e curvou-se, enfiando o rosto nelas. Como se pudesse de alguma forma adentrar nelas novamente. Como se de alguma forma pudesse reviver aqueles momentos de novo.


	10. Chapter 10

**Epílogo**

Lunna permaneceu alguns dias hospedada em Áries, contudo, desde o final das batalhas, nada falara. Passava o dia sozinha, dentro do quarto ou no pátio do templo, raramente saindo de Áries. Comia pouco e evitava o contato com os outros cavaleiros. Mu preocupava-se com ela, mas nada fazia, respeitando as vontades da garota. Sabia que quando quisesse, quando estivesse pronta, reagiria, falaria. E depois de uma semana, rompeu o silêncio perguntando-lhe se tinha pão. Naquele mesmo dia, subiu até Escorpião, a procura de Milo, passando por Aldebaram, Aiolia e Shaka de maneira formal e meio distraída. Encontrou-o na cozinha, comendo o que parecia ser o café da manhã. E já passavam de uma da tarde.

Milo encarava-a questionando, mas não por ter sua casa invadida. Lunna encarava-o de volta, com uma ponta de melancolia. Ajeitou uma cadeira e sentou-se a mesa, puxando a caixa de cereais, comendo uns pedaços, parecendo ignorar o rapaz.

- Tem leite na geladeira.

Lunna largou a caixa, olhando fixamente para a mão encima da mesa. Milo estava se irritando, ela sabia.

- Por favor, não faz como Kamus que tem essa mania irritante de ficar mudo.

A garota virou para Milo com uma expressão sofrida pela menção do nome de Kamyu. Ainda não caiu a ficha?

- Desculpa.

- Você ta pedindo desculpa por isso ou por outra coisa?

- Pelo os dois.

Milo pensou em arrastar a cadeira até ela, mas desistiu.

- Estou com raiva. Aquele...aquele desgraçado não quis me contar o que pretendia.

- Porque ele sabia que você ia impedi-lo.

- Claro que eu ia impedi-lo! Imbecil, idiota! – Milo derrubou o prato de comida no chão, o cereal melando tudo.

- Milo... –Lunna aproximou-se abraçando-o.

- Se ele não estivesse morto eu ia matá-lo agora... –Milo chorava.

- Não ia não...

Lunna sentiu as lágrimas do grego molharem seu ombro, mas permanecia com o rosto escondido no seu pescoço. Tinha que falar.

- Milo, eu sabia.

A garota sentiu o choro do amigo diminuir.

- Eu sabia que Kamus ia morrer.

Milo afastou-a dele, os olhos cheios de rancor.

- Mas eu não podia fazer nada, eu não podia dizer nada pra ninguém, eu falei para ele não fazer nenhuma besteira, mas ele não me escutou, falei que você ia sofrer, mas você sabe que ele é todo racional e...—Lunna falava rapidamente soluçando. Sentia-se como se tivesse voltado a vida, como se tivesse saído do estado de dormência que se encontrara todos aqueles dias. E como uma criança ao sair pela primeira vez ao ar livre, chorou. Chorou sem parar de falar, contando tudo o que podia para Milo, seu juiz e carrasco. Desejava que sua condenação fosse rápida e indolor.

Milo olhava-a atarantado. Sentiu o calor da raiva incendiar todo seu corpo, mas o choro compulsivo, acumulado de vários dias da garota, apagava aos poucos sua ira. A princípio quis escutar tudo com atenção, tentando capturar o máximo de informações possíveis. Entretanto, aquilo era difícil e só fazia a sua angustia aumentar.

- Pára.

Lunna fechou a boca como por encanto.

- Não quero saber.

Abraçou-a chorando juntos. Ironicamente, a garota sentia-se completamente feliz. Milo não a queria mal, queria-a por perto. Aquilo ela não perderia. Não perderia mais nada daquilo que restara. Não perderia mais um momento com nenhum deles.

A vida voltaria ao normal, Lunna voltaria ao seu trabalho como guardiã. Mas sempre que poderia, apareceria, vindo ver os amigos que a receberiam com o mesmo carinho de sempre. E quando os cavaleiros entrarem em outras guerras, ela estaria presente, olhando, zelando.

Voltaria a ver Saga, Shura e Kamus como espectros, os olhares cruzando-se cheio de esperanças e dúvidas. Voltaria a ver Aioros nos domínios de Hades, acenar-lhe como fazia nos antigos treinos de arco e flecha. O mesmo riso. A mesma confiança. A mesma fé. O mesmo amor.

(1): Esse trecho é uma referência à música "What Sarah Said" da banda americana Death Cab For Cutie.

"And it came to me then that every plan is a tiny prayer to father time

As I stared at my shoes in the ICU that reeked of piss and 409

And I rationed my breaths as I said to myself that I'd already taken too much today

As each descending peak on the LCD took you a little farther away from me

Away from me

Amongst the vending machines and year-old magazines in a place where we only say goodbye

It stung like a violent wind that our memories depend on a faulty camera in our minds

But I knew that you were a truth I would rather lose than to have never lain beside at all

And I looked around at all the eyes on the ground as the TV entertained itself

'Cause there's no comfort in the waiting room

Just nervous pacers bracing for bad news

And then the nurse comes round and everyone will lift their heads

But I'm thinking of what Sarah said that 'Love is watching someone die'

So who's going to watch you die?.."


End file.
